More On The Inside Than Out
by KoKo319
Summary: A new demon has joined with Inuyasha and the others. Will the demon change Inuyasha's life forever,will the demon open up a new part of Inuyasha? (This is a drama, adventure, romantic, horror, fantasy, mystery, and tragic novel.)
1. Back On The Road

"Where the hell are we?" Inuyasha angrily yelled. "I'm not sure, but I could have sworn that I sensed the jewel shards over here somewhere," Kogeme calmly replied to Inuyasha. Kogeme had just gotten back from her era after being gone for three days, and Inuyasha was already rampaging around. "If only you didn't have to leave for that stupid so called exam, we would have probably already found Nark or at least some jewel shards!" Inuyasha kept on going, but Kogeme ignored him as she usually does. "I sense the jewel shards over here!" Kogeme, Shippo, Sango, Kilala, and Miroku ran after Kogeme as they left Inuyasha behind. "Were you guys even listening to me! Hey! Wait up!" Inuyasha ran up to Kogeme and they slowed down to a mall walk. "So how many jewel shards do you sense, Kogeme?" questioned Miroku. "I think that it's only one, but it's not far away," answered Kogeme as they kept on walking getting closer and closer to the village. When they got up to the village, some of the villagers walked out of their huts and stared at the group walking by-most of them were staring at Inuyasha's ears. After they walked through the village for about five minutes, an old woman walked up to them and confusingly asked, "What do you want, demon? We have nothing here for you to steal, and that demon with all the money and food has left almost a year ago!" The woman was short, so Inuyasha had to stare down at her when he also confusingly yet angrily answered, "What the hell makes you think that I will steal something! I may be a demon, but I am no thief!" Inuyasha and the others stared at the old woman waiting for an answer. Until Miroku walked over to a gorgeous, young lady and asked the same question as he always does when he meets a new girl, "Will you bare my children?" The young lady stood there and stared at Miroku until Sango walked over and pulled him back over to the group by the ear. "There has been demons passing through here lately looking for food and other stuff to steal," the old woman unexpectedly answered. "What do you mean?" Sango questioned. "About a year ago there was a man that came through here with a lot of money and food. I'm guessing that he was a demon by how strong he was. Almost every day now, a demon has passed by looking for him, and the those demons almost always end up killing someone here looking for food." Kogeme stood there looking horror struck until she oddly said, "I think I sense a couple of jewel shards, and they're coming at us fast." And guess who it was, if you haven't already, it's Koga. "Kogeme! How has my woman been doing? Has Inuyasha put a hand on you?" Koga kept on going. "What! What the hell are you doing here Koga!" Inuyasha jealousy yelled at Koga. "I was just passing by, and I smelt Kogeme, so I just decided to drop in and see her. That's not a problem, is it mutt face?" With this, Inuyasha was really angry; he was so angry that he drew out his sword. "Inuyasha, SIT!" Kogeme was pleased that Koga cared about her so much, but she wished that Koga and Inuyasha didn't fight so much. "What did you do that for!" Inuyasha was now furious with Kogeme; she was always saying "sit" when he did something that she did not like. "Sorry to leave so soon, but I heard that there is a jewel shard somewhere in this village and don't even think about putting a hand on my woman, you hear? Bye Kogeme!" As Koga ran off in his tornado, Inuyasha stood up and angrily shouted at Kogeme, "Why the hell did you let him go! I could have had him on the ground in a second!" Kogeme stood there and stared at Inuyasha with a sigh of relief. "Inuyasha, I don't love Koga." Kogeme blushed as she kept on going, "I know he calls me his woman, but I am not his woman." As Kogeme was finishing what she was saying, the sun starting going down and the sky above was turning pink; the last glow of the sun shown on Kogeme. Inuyasha stood there and stared at Kogeme for a minute, until the growl of Shippo's stomach broke the silence. "Ya'll can stay with me for the night, and I was just getting ready to fix some food. I guess that I will be making extra for ya'll." The old woman walked to her hut with the group following closely behind.


	2. Koharu

Kogeme startled awake as Inuyasha walked into the hut they had spent the night in. "What are you doing, Inuyasha?" Kogeme questioned, still half asleep. "I woke up and I couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to go for a walk," Inuyasha suspiously answered. Inuyasha stood there for a few seconds waiting to see if Kogeme was going to say anything else. When she didn't, Inuyasha walked over to a corner of the small hut and sat down. "What is all the noise?" Shippo sat up looking at Kogeme to Inuyasha and back to Kogeme. "It's just us talking," Kogeme told Shippo. As the three sat there, the sun started to peek over the hills and trees. "Well, we should get going," Inuyasha stood up and walked over to Miroku and lightly shook him. When he didn't get up, Inuyasha started shaking him hard. "Yes, I will be glad to have your children and to marry you," Miroku said in his sleep. "What!" Inuyasha yelled. "He's sleep talking," Sango told Inuyasha. "Good. Because I wouldn't want to marry a monk, even if I was a girl." Kogeme sat there and stared at Inuyasha and smiled. "What's the matter with you?" Inuyasha said in a grumpy tone. "Oh nothing." Kogeme sat there looking at Inuyasha ex with a wider smile on her face. "Fez." Inuyasha got up after saying his usual sentence when having nothing else to say. Sango walked over to Miroku and slightly tapped him on the shoulder. When he didn't do anything, Sango looked away only to get her bottom rubbed. "Traitorous monk!" Sango shouted as she gave Miroku his daily red hand mark on the cheek. On their walk through the village Kogeme suddenly said, "I sense the jewel shard, again." She started walking toward a very small and messed up hut; it looked like no had been there for quite a while. As they all walked up to the hut, Kogeme heard the sound of a little girl talking. She quickly walked in to find a little girl that looked about six years old; the little girl had been mumbling in her sleep. The girl jumped up and frighteningly asked, "Who are you?" "Don't worry, I am only here to help you.""Are you a demon?""No but there is a demon outside, and he is also only here to help. Are you here all by yourself?" The girl stood there and stared at Kogeme and waited a minute then answered, "Yes, but my older brother will be back someday." Kogeme looked at her in astonishment, "Where is he?" The little girl walked over to a little rag and unwrapped what looked like a jewel shard. "If this is what you are looking for, you can't have it!" The girl grasped the shard in her hand tightly and hugged it. 'That can't be a jewel shard. I don't sense that it's a shard,' Kogeme said to herself in her mind. "Don't worry, I am not going to steal it from you, but can I just have a look at it?" The girl slowly held out her hand only to let Kogeme see it. Again Kogeme started to think, 'This is defiantly not a shard; but then what is it?' The girl tugged her hand away and wrapped the shard back up in the rag and set it down. "What is your name?" asked Kogeme. "Koharu."


	3. Learning About Koharu and Meeting KoKo

"I am Koharu, my daddy used to be the leader of this village. Until a demon came, he called himself Naraku. He threatening everyone, because he was looking for another demon, named Inuyasha, and he thought that we knew who that was, so Naraku killed my daddy." Koharu fell on her knees and started crying silently. Tears rolled down her cheeks constantly for quite a while, until Shippo walked in and said, "Kogeme, is there any jewel shards here?" Shippo glanced at the little girl that was still on her knees, and he blushed. "Who is that, Kogeme?" Shippo asked still looking at Koharu. "Shippo, this is Koharu. What did you say where your older brother was, Koharu?" Koharu stood up and started explaining where her brother is; "He went to a battle, with some of the other villagers, to kill Naraku about two years ago. Everybody says that he got killed in the battle, but before he left he gave me this shard; he said that it would make my wishes come true, and I have wished that he would come back soon, and I know that he will soon." Shippo stared at her feeling sorry. "Koharu, how do they know that he is dead?" Kogeme asked in concern. "The villagers that went to fight say that they saw him get killed, but I know that he didn't get killed! He wouldn't leave me, he promised that he would come back as soon as he could!"Flash back- "Don't worry Koharu, I will come back as soon as I can. Here, this is a jewel shard; it will grant your wishes." –End flash back. Kogeme and Shippo sat there trying to think of something to say to cheer Koharu up. "Hey, is there a shard here or not?" Inuyasha walked up to Kogeme and stared at the little girl. "Inuyasha, this is Koharu. She says that-""I heard the whole story outside."

Kogeme pulled Inuyasha outside to tell him something that she obviously didn't want Koharu to hear, "Inuyasha, it's not a real shard that she has. I don't know what it is. It looks like one, but I do not sense that it's a shard." Koharu slowly walked out the hut staring at Inuyasha with an angry face, "YOUR Inuyasha! YOU'RE the reason that my daddy is dead!""What the hell are you talking about?""Naraku came here looking for you; my daddy was killed because Naraku couldn't find you! IT'S ALL, YOUR FAULT!" Inuyasha stood there dumb struck. "You mean that you saw Naraku here?" Miroku walked to Koharu. "Yes, but it was almost two years ago," Koharu answered staring at the ground. "Hasn't anyone asked you to stay with them, so you will not be alone?" Sango questioned. "I will not be alone when my brother comes back!" Koharu ran off toward a river stream. "Koharu, wait!" Shippo ran after her. When he caught up with her, she was sitting down next to the stream of water and throwing rocks into the water. Shippo sat down next to her and mumbled, "I know how it feels to not have any blood related family left." Koharu turned and looked at Shippo. "Yes, but you have a group that you travel with; and I do not even have that.""But people have been trying to help you, and all you have been saying is that your brother will come back. What if he doesn't Koharu? What if he is really dead?""He isn't! He would never want to leave me like that!""He may have not wanted to, Koharu, but he did. Otherwise, he would have been back by now." Koharu sat there and stared at Shippo trying to find something to say; but before she could, Shippo stood up. "Koharu, until you accept someone's offer of staying with them, you will be alone; and when you are alone something might happen to you." After Shippo finished, he walked off. "How did it go Shippo? Did you get her to change her mind?" Kogeme stood there eager for him to answer her questions. "I don't know. I walked off before she could answer. I think it was better that I walked off, because it will give her time to think." Shippo just stood there, until he heard Koharu scream. "KOHARU!" Shippo ran back down to the river where they had their conversation. He stood there and saw a giant lizard demon holding Koharu in a head- lock. "Let her go!" Shippo grabbed a centipede and threw it at the lizard demon, and the centipede turned into a giant dragon wrapped around the lizard demon. Shippo pulled out what looked like a little pony doll and tossed it into the air; it turned into a small pony, but it was just big enough for a little girl to get on it. "Get on Koharu!" Koharu jumped onto the little pony like a cowgirl and reached out her arm for Shippo. "It not going to be able to hold both of us, Koharu. You go ahead, I'll hold back the demon!" Shippo slapped the bottom of the pony and it ran off. When Shippo turned around to fight the demon, it was already unwrapped from the dragon, which had already turned back into the regular centipede. "You're going to pay for that you little runt!" The lizard ran to Shippo and knocked him on the ground so hard that he almost went unconscious. As Shippo lay on the ground, he was thinking about how all of his friends could easily slay a demon, while he could not. Inuyasha ran up, saw the giant lizard demon, and yelled, "WIND SCAR!" Shippo looked up and pettily said, "I wouldn't ever be able to slay a demon myself." Inuyasha turned and as the group stood right behind him and told Shippo trying to encourage him, "I don't know, that demon seemed like he was already about to go down when I got here." Shippo sat up and looked at Inuyasha. "Really?" Shippo questioned in an astonished voice. "Yap." Inuyasha shortly answered. "Yes Shippo, he was about to pass out." Miroku encouraged him. Kogeme and Sango stood there and smiled at him. "Wait, where is Koharu?" Shippo questioned as he jumped up. "Don't worry, Shippo, I am right here." Koharu walked up to Shippo and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much, Shippo. You have convinced me to stay with an old couple that has had a lot of concern for me. If it wasn't for the talk that you gave me earlier, I would be dead." Shippo stared at Koharu, blushing with cheeks so read that they were redder than blood. Koharu walked up to Shippo and gave him another kiss on the cheek. When they got to the old couples hut, the group said their good-byes. They walked down to the river stream to find their path again. "Hey Kogeme." Inuyasha said in a questioning tone. "Yes, Inuyasha?" "What ever happened to the jewel shard that you sensed earlier?""I don't know, but I can still sense them. Actually I can sense them getting closer!" They started walking quicker up to a mountain, until they saw what looked like a wolf demon. "Who are you?" Inuyasha demandingly asked. "Who wants to know!" demanded the wolf demon. The wolf demon was a female, and she had a tail, like Koga; brown hair that flew freely, and brown eyes. She did not look any older than Kogeme, perhaps younger. "I am KoKo. I may be a half demon, but I am much stronger than you may think! I am half wolf and half dog.""I am Inuyasha-""Wait. Unless I am mistaking, you are also a half demon. Half dog and half human.""How the hell do you know me!"


	4. Getting To Know KoKo

"I know you, because you are my brother.""What the hell are you talking about! I don't you, and you don't-""But that's where you're wrong. You may not know me, but I do know you. We have the same father, but different moms. Your mom is human; my mom is a wolf, and we have the same father, which is a dog. I may not know a lot about you, but I know who you are, and I know that you are my half brother." Inuyasha stood there holding onto his sword incase he had to wield it. "We do not have to fight. I mean no harm to you," KoKo calmly suggested as if she knew exactly who he was. "How do I know that I could trust you?" Inuyasha questioned. "The only way you would know that you could trust me is if you believe in your heart.""Wait, why does that sound familiar?" Inuyasha asked himself."Our father always said that to me. I didn't grow up with you, but when I was six I came to him for help because my mother got killed by Naraku , and he could not take me in; he said that I had to trust him, and that I had to find it in my heart to trust him." KoKo stood there looking at Inuyasha. He was about to say something, until Miroku came up and asked KoKo, "I know that you may be a demon but we will work it out some how.""What the hell are you talking about, monk!""Will you bare my children?" KoKo stood there and stared at Miroku. "Of course I will," she replied. "Really?" Miroku stood there in astonishment. "NO! Now get the hell away from me!" She tried to claw him, but Inuyasha jumped in front for Miroku and drew out his sword to stop the attack. "Miroku, why don't you say that to someone you know that isn't dangerous!" Inuyasha shouted at Miroku. "You make it sound like I'm Naraku!" KoKo yelled at Inuyasha in his face. "You say you know Naraku?" Sango stepped forward to talk to KoKo. "Yes, he killed my mother and the rest of the wolf pack. I am the only one that's still alive from that pack. My mother was the leader, and Naraku tried passing through our land and my mom would not let him- so he killed her." KoKo lowered her head and started to cry silently. She sat down and Inuyasha walked over to her and sat down beside her. "I know how you feel," Inuyasha mumbled. "My mother was killed in a fire, though. I am seeking for Naraku, because he has a couple of jewel shards. Then when I get all of the shards, I can become a full demon. I have never belonged to any group, both the demons and humans have rejected me." Inuyasha pulled himself together before he started crying. "So have you been traveling by yourself?" Inuyasha asked. "No, I am traveling with a wolf. Before Naraku killed my mother, she told the wolf, Blue, to take me away from there. I have been traveling with her for the past six years. About five years ago, I found our father and I asked him to take me in, but he did not; he told me that he was taking care of you, and you were having problems with the humans and demons. So he decided that I should find a new life, because he did not want me to go through the same thing that happened to you." KoKo stood up and walked over to Sango, "I have heard of your kind. You are a demon slayer, why do you not kill me?" Sango stood there in surprise, "Yes, I am a demon slayer, but I do not kill just any demons; I kill bad demons. I am helping Inuyasha to defeat Naraku, because he killed my family as well." KoKo stood and looked up at Sango, then she walked over to Kogeme, "You must be Inuyasha's girlfriend, are you not?" Kogeme stood there and blushed. "Oh, I see. So why are you after Naraku?" KoKo stared at Kogeme. "Never mind, I do not think I want to know." KoKo walked over to Miroku, "I know why you are after Naraku. I heard of the curse that he put on your family, monk." She picked up his right hand and looked at it, "Yes, one day you will be accidentally sucked into your own wind- tunnel." Miroku jerked his hand away from KoKo and asked, "How do you know this?""Most of the time it is easy for me to tell why someone is seeking for revenge; sometimes I can not tell at all. That is why I do not want Kogeme to tell me." KoKo walked over to Shippo, "I do not mean to be rude asking you this, but where are your parents?""A pack of wolf demons came and killed them. I am like you, I am the only one that survived in my pack.""I am so sorry." KoKo walked over to Kilala, "This must be a two- tail. She is cute, what is her name?" Sango walked over and picked up Kilala, "Her name is Kilala. She is my-""She is your pet, but she is also your best friend. I could tell by the way she is attached to you." KoKo yawned and sat down. "I have not slept for days. I have been looking for Naraku with Blue. Speaking of her, where is she?" KoKo stood up and walked a few feet away from the group. When she stopped, a gust of wind surrounded her. When the wind passed by, she appeared as a wolf- she howled up to the sky. Another wolf ran up and started to growl at Inuyasha. KoKo turned back into her true form and told Blue, "It is ok, Blue. This is Inuyasha; I have finally found him." Inuyasha looked at the two, waiting to see what they would do. "Would you like to travel with us, KoKo? You could help us look for Naraku and plus, we could use all the help we could get.""Of course! I would love to travel with ya'll!" It started to get dark outside and everyone was getting tired. "We should get some sleep for our journey ahead of us." Suggested Miroku. So they all went to sleep, without any hesitation.


	5. Love At First Sight: For One

KoKo stood up and walked around to see if anybody was awake. When she saw that everybody was asleep, she walked down to the stream of water; she dipper was hand in it and splashed water on her face. 'I wonder if Inuyasha believes that I am really his sister.' KoKo thought. 'I know that this happened to him unexpectedly, but I know that he is my brother. I wonder what my other half brother, Sesshoumaru, looks like. I have heard so much about them from Blue, but I do not know what they look like.' KoKo sat there and was looking at her reflection when she was startled at the sound of someone coming. "What are you doing way over here?" It was Kogeme. "I just woke up, so I decided to come and wash my face," KoKo quietly told her. "Do you know anyone by the name of Sesshoumaru?" KoKo suddenly asked. "Yes, him and Inuyasha are half brothers. Sometimes that's hard to believe; they are always fighting and trying to kill each other." KoKo sat there in amazement. "So then, you must also be Sesshoumaru's half sister.""Yes, but I have never met him. I only know him because Blue, the wolf, went to look for him; she discovered that he did not know about me. I'm guessing that our father kept this a secret from them." There was silence between the two until Shippo walked up, stood next to Kogeme, and looked at KoKo. 'I wonder if she is really Inuyasha's half sister,' Shippo thought to himself. 'She doesn't look like him, but she sure does act like him.' Shippo turned away when he noticed that KoKo was looking at him. "I know what ya'll are questioning your selves. Ya'll are wondering if I am really related to Inuyasha."It was lunch, and Kogeme new this because when it is lunch, Inuyasha gets really grumpy. "Hey Kogeme, where are those things you always get?""You mean the pickled olives?""Ya.""I didn't get any for you. I only got enough for me." Inuyasha was obviously not listening because he pulled out the paper towel they were in and started to eat them. "Inuyasha! Sit! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, and SIT!" Inuyasha got slapped into the ground so hard that he didn't even move. Kogeme walked over to him and grabbed the pickled olives- all Inuyasha did was moan. KoKo sat there and glanced at Inuyasha every minute or so to see if he was ok. When the finished eating lunch, they left off again on their long journey for Naraku, but on their way a little things got out of hand. "Why do you have to be so bossy!" Inuyasha rudely questioned Kogeme. "I am not bossy! Your just RUDE!" Kogeme yelled right up to Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha stared at Kogeme with an evil look. "That's it! I'M GOING HOME!" Kogeme started to walk off. "What do you mean, you're going home?" KoKo confusingly asked. "I am from a different era- 200 years in the future. I came here to help Inuyasha. It was my fault that the shards were broken; so I agreed to help Inuyasha, but as I got to know him better, I realized what a jerk he is!" Kogeme shouted at Inuyasha. "But you can't go. How will you know where we are when you decide to come back?""Ok, maybe I shouldn't go; that would be just rude leaving you here with Inuyasha." Inuyasha was staring up with his eyes closed, but Kogeme could tell that he was listening. "Maybe I could make you feel better by walking with you, Kogeme." Miroku walked over to Kogeme. "I'm not in the mood, Miroku." Kogeme angrily said, trying to calm herself. Miroku walked away with a kind of frightened face. "How about I walk with you, KoKo.""Ok." KoKo slowly answered. Miroku walked over to KoKo and slipped his hand behind her. "You…PERVERT!" Instead of Miroku getting a red hand mark on his face, he got a big lump on the forehead. "I may be a girl, but that does not mean that I am weak!" KoKo warned Miroku. Miroku quickly walked away from KoKo, more scared than he was of Kogeme. "I sense some jewel shards heading towards us at great speed." "Ya, and I also smell a wolf demon," KoKo steadied her self. "Guess who?" Koga's soft words rang through KoKo's ears like an angel. "Who is this?" Koga demanded. KoKo straightened herself up. "I am KoKo." Koga kept glancing at KoKo. "Is this your boyfriend, Kogeme?" KoKo looked at Kogeme waiting for an answer. KoKo stood there and understood everything about Koga and Kogeme; she did not like him, but he liked her.


	6. KoKo Getting To Know Koga

KoKo was mesmerized by Koga- she loved how he talked, how his eyes twinkled in the light of the sun, and she really loved his hair. "Who are you?" KoKo fiercely questioned. "I am Koga, leader of the wolf tribe.""That's funny, I have never heard of you- and I have met a lot of wolf demons. Where part of land do you come from?"I come from the northern mountains, but I have moved down here. Why are you asking me the questions?""Is it a problem that I want to know someone?" Koga stared at KoKo. "You know, you remind me a lot about that mutt face over there.""He is no mutt face! He happens to be my half brother!" Koga stood there in astonishment- he had no idea at all that her and Inuyasha were related. "Then you must be a…half demon.""Yes, but I am not just any regular half demon. I am of the rarest kind; I am half wolf and half dog.""Then you must also be related to Sesshoumaru.""Wow, you catch along pretty quick." Koga stood there trying to think of something to say. "So why do you call Kogeme, your woman? She does not love you, she may like you as a friend but not love," KoKo waited for an answer. "How dare you talk about Kogeme that way!" Koga ran towards KoKo, getting ready to attack, except Koga was not prepared for KoKo to make an attack, he was expecting her to run. KoKo grabbed on to his arm, swung him around, and forced him to the ground. "How DARE you try to attack me!" Kogeme looked at KoKo's legs and found that she had two jewel shards, one in each leg, just like Koga. 'I was wondering why I kept sensing the shards ever since KoKo came along,' Kogeme thought. "Where did you get those jewel shards?" Kogeme questioned in the middle of KoKo and Koga's battle. KoKo suddenly stopped and jumped towards Kogeme. She stooped right in front of her and asked, "How do you know that I have the jewel shards?""I can sense them. Plus, they're glowing in your legs." KoKo looked down and noticed that they were glowing. "Yes, I got these shards from my mother- she protected them from all other demons…before she got killed; that is why I am seeking revenge towards Naraku.""Wait, I think I have heard of you. You're that little girl that was staying with the village near where you lived, except one day you tried killing a little boy so the men in the village made you stay outside, and they took care of you there.""I did not just try to kill him- he and his friends were teasing me about being an orphan, so I tried to hurt him.""You mean you tried to kill a human? It's not like they mean a lot anyways," Inuyasha butted in. "We are not completely useless," Kogeme argued. "We may not be as strong as demons, but we are very useful," Sango finished. Everyone looked at Miroku to see if he had anything to say- considering that he was also a human. "I did not want to kill him. Besides, I was only five years old when that happened." KoKo stood there staring at Koga, but he did not notice; he was looking at Inuyasha getting ready to attack. "Your going down, mutt face!" Koga dashed for Inuyasha. In a blink of an eye, KoKo jumped in front of Inuyasha to take the attack for him. "WHAT THE HELL!" Inuyasha yelled as he quickly bent over KoKo to see how she was- her shirt was ripped at the stomach. Kogeme ran over and told the others, "I must take her to a private spot to heal her wounds!" Inuyasha scooped KoKo up for Kogeme and ran over to a forest of trees, set her down, and walked away so Kogeme could heal her wounds. "She has three claw gashes in her stomach!" Kogeme yelled with a frightened voice.


	7. Love For Two

KoKo was lying down and looking up at the starry sky. She looked around, still lying down, to see where everybody was. She was frightened and confused, wondering if her brother had left her, wondering if the had just abandoned like an unwanted puppy. KoKo sat up quickly at the sound of rattling in some thorny bushes. "Ouch!" KoKo stared into the bushes waiting for something to come out and attack her. Even though her wounds were hurting her like hell, she was ready to attack. "Damn bushes!" She heard the voice again. As she started to think, she realized that the voice that was talking sounded like Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?" KoKo questioned the bushes. "Damn bushes! Did Kogeme have to bring you so far out into this damn forest?" KoKo was relived to see Inuyasha. "How are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked in a sudden kind voice. "I'm fine. My wounds only hurt a little, but I think that when I sat up I might have opened them up a little.""Then I should go get Kogeme." Inuyasha rushed to get Kogeme, now deciding to just leap over the bushes. About five minutes later, Kogeme walked to this spot where KoKo was laying and ser down a portable First Aid Kit. "What is that?" KoKo stared at the strange box. "It's a fist aid kit. Don't worry it won't hurt you, you will only feel a little sting when I put it on your cuts." Kogeme grabbed a cotton ball, poured some medicine on her wound, and wrapped the gashes in her abdomen with a new bandage. "Does that feel better?" Kogeme asked in a gentle voice. "Much better." KoKo sat there and looked at Kogeme, "I know that you like Inuyasha, but he does not know," KoKo said out of the blue. Kogeme stood up, blushed, and stared at the ground. "I know when I see love. I may be young, but I have been to many villages and I have seen many demons and human in love. Miroku on the other hand…." Kogeme started to laugh with her mouth closed. "Never mind, let's just go back to the others," KoKo suggested. The two stood up, with Kogeme helping KoKo up, and walked to where the others were. "Are you feeling ok?" Koga was the first one to see KoKo and Kogeme walking towards them. "Yes. I'm fine." KoKo held her hand over the wound that lied across her abdomen. "I did not intend to hurt you," Koga did not look at KoKo as he said this. "I know that. I just wish that everyone would not fight all the time- everywhere I go I see people and demons fighting," KoKo stood still while saying this. "And plus Inuyasha is my brother and even though he is older than me I still have to protect him- he and Sesshomaru are the only blood- related family that I have." Koga sat there, butterfly style, and unbelievingly shouted, "Are you saying that you and that mutt- face are related!" KoKo was stunned at what Koga had just said about her brother. "What did you call him!" KoKo yelled, now in Koga's face. "He may be a half demon but that doesn't give you any reason to call him that! If you called me that, you would be begging for mercy at the start!" Koga was now standing up when he argued, "Why would I call you a mutt- face! You may be related to him, but that does not automatically make you a half demon, too!" KoKo's face turned red at what he had just said, "For you information, I AM A HALF DEMON! I AM HALF DOG AND HALF WOLF!" Koga straightened himself up and calmly said, "You must be really strong then- most of the time when half demons like you live, they are increasingly stronger than full blood demons." KoKo fell down from exhaustion. Koga ran over to KoKo and lightly held her head up. "You must rest. The wounds exhaust you quickly when you move around like that." Koga and KoKo's eyes sparkled from the light of the moon. They stared into each other's eyes- they were lost in each other's eyes, not aware of what was going on around them. They sat there staring at each other when all of a sudden KoKo snapped out of it and quietly said in a shaky voice, "I smell Naraku."


	8. Trouble For Everyone

It was dark outside and the only light they had was from the moon and stars. KoKo jumped up, ignoring her wounds, and got herself ready to if she had to protect herself from Naraku. "Are you sure that you smelt Naraku, KoKo?" Inuyasha questioned. "I'm positive." KoKo stared out into the darkness. "I do know, I haven't even got a whiff of Naraku yet," Inuyasha said, not believing KoKo. "Wait… I smell him." Inuyasha drew out his sword, also getting ready to attack. Kilala jumped up and transformed into her tiger sized two tailed. Her razor sharp fangs hung out low from her mouth and fire that could not hurt her surrounded her paws as she got ready to fly up high with Sango, to look for Naraku. "Come, Kilala!" Sango shouted. As Kilala started to run towards her owner and best friend, one of Naraku's poisonous insects flew in front of Sango. "Sango!" Miroku ran towards the Sango as the insects that were surrounding Sango came after Miroku. Miroku stopped quickly, opened up his wind tunnel, and yelled to Sango, "Get out of the way!" "You can't! The toxin will spread through your body, and you will dye!" Sango shouted in a frightened voice. Miroku wrapped his wind tunnel up with a pearl looking necklace. As quickly as all of this happened, it was finished. The insects flew away, and Naraku's scent disappeared. "What the hell!" KoKo shouted running after the insects, trying not to lose them. Inuyasha and the others ran after her, also trying not to lose the insects when all of a sudden KoKo stopped. She stared up at a lady floating on a giant feather. "Who the hell are you!" KoKo demandingly questioned. "I am Kougra, a wind sorcerer.""Wait... you smell like Naraku!""Yes, I am his incarnation." Everybody was stunned by what she had just said. "You wench!" KoKo popped her knuckled and brought out her claws from her fingers. "If you are with Naraku in any way, THEN YOU MUST DIE!" KoKo charged toward Kougra. Kougra brought out her fan and gently yet quickly said "Dance of Blades." KoKo easily dodged the blades with full energy. "You are quicker than I though you were," Kougra evilly said. "DANCE OF BLADES!" Kougra fiercely said this time. Yet this time, KoKo could not dodge all of the blades. Two of the blades came towards both of KoKo's legs and cut out both of the jewel shards. KoKo fell to the ground, blood flowing out of her legs. Inuyasha picked his sword up with both of his hands and swung at Kougra, "WIND SCARE!" Kougra got caught up in the middle of the attack. When the dust from the ground disappeared, everyone saw that Kougra had flown away on her giant feather. "Damn it all," KoKo weakly whispered. Inuyasha withdrew his sword and ran to KoKo, and Kogeme ran to where she sensed KoKo's shards.Inuyasha looked at KoKo with the most worried look that KoKo had ever seen the whole time she had been with them. "Don't worry," KoKo slowly sat up, "I'm fine." Kogeme quickly ran over to KoKo and handed her the two jewel shards that had been cut out of her legs. "Here, you will probably feel stronger when you put these back in," Kogeme suggested. "Thank you." KoKo took that shards and put them back in her legs. "I fell better already. What happened to Koga?" KoKo stood up and looked all around for Koga. "Oh no… I don't smell him anymore." By now KoKo was freaking out. "We have to find him!" KoKo kept on going. "Wait…. I lost his scent after I couldn't smell Naraku anymore." KoKo looked at Inuyasha and almost started to cry. "WE HAVE TO FIND HIM!" KoKo screamed at Inuyasha. Inuyasha did nothing but look at KoKo and at the rest of the group. "She's right, Inuyasha," Miroku said. So, they started to call out to him. "This isn't going to work- we have to spread out," Kogeme ordered. "KoKo, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala will go that way," Kogeme pointed the way where the first saw the poison insects. "And Inuyasha, Miroku, and I will go this way," Kogeme pointed the way where Kougra had disappeared. So, they were on there way where they were ordered to go. After about what seemed an hour, the sun started to come up. "I smell Naraku," KoKo told the group she was traveling with. "So do I," Shippo added. Sango jumped onto Kilala, and started running with KoKo and Shippo in the direction where KoKo and Shippo had caught the scent of Naraku. As the scent got stronger, KoKo started to smell Koga. "I can smell Koga a little!" KoKo started to run faster and faster ahead of the others until she got up to a castle. "KOGA!" KoKo shouted up to the fifty- foot tall castle. KoKo looked down at her legs and then her wounds in her stomach and started to quickly climb the castle. When KoKo got to an opened window, she climbed in. After she climbed all the way in, a little girl that had whit hair, a small round mirror in her hands, and a white flower in her hair walked in. "Who are you?" KoKo demanded. "Look into my mirror." KoKo looked into her mirror unaware of what would happen. When all of a sudden, KoKo's soul started to get sucked into the mirror. "No," KoKo weakly said. KoKo pulled away from letting her soul get completely sucked in and fell to the ground. Koga ran in and the little girl disappeared into the thin air.Back at where Sango, Kilala, and Shippo were, they were trying to knock down the door. The door opened up out of nowhere, and they walked in. "Where is KoKo," Shippo asked in his confusing and cute voice. "I don't know. I saw her climb up to the first window, so she must be pretty high up. There are the stairs!" So they started to climb up the stairs when, they were stopped by Kougra.-Back at Inuyasha, Kogeme, and Miroku were. "I don't think Naraku is this was," Inuyasha suggested. "Neither do I," Miroku agreed. Kogeme did not say anything- all she did was shake her head with a frightened look on her face. "Wait… I smell Naraku!" They all stopped looking ahead of them and waiting for Naraku or Kougra to come. Naraku came quickly at them in a tornado of miasma. "So, ya'll have decided to look for me," Naraku said in a deep, cold voice.


	9. Will Inuyasha and KoKo Get Fully Revived...

KoKo, Sango, Kilala, and Shippo-Koga gently pillowed KoKo's head with his arm. "KoKo," Koga sweetly and softly called out hoping that she would respond. KoKo did nothing but moan a little. Every one of them sat and stood looking at KoKo hoping, praying that she would at least open her eyes. Shippo stood far in the back as tears strolled down his cheeks, but he did not make a sound. Kilala stood there in her small form, walked up to KoKo, and licked her face once to see if she would budge. Sango kneeled down next to KoKo, Koga still there, and brushed some hair out of her face so she could see her better. When Sango did this, KoKo started to slowly and gracefully open her eyes.Inuyasha, Kogeme, and Miroku- "So you have finally decided to stop playing hide in seek," Inuyasha coolly said, holding his sword in his right hand. "Kogeme, you and Miroku get back so I can beat Naraku without me having to worry about you two." Naraku slightly lowered his head and stared up with an evil look. "Time for you to die, FOREVER! WIND SCARE!" Inuyasha charged at Naraku like an angry bull running after the hugest red cape that was ever made. Naraku stood in the exact spot as he was in and did not budge. "So you think that you could just get rid of me that easily, do you?" Naraku deeply said. Naraku waved his arm in front of him like he had a wand in his hand and a huge swarm of the poisonous insects made a miasma wall in front of Naraku. "Inuyasha!" Kogeme screamed as Inuyasha got caught in the swarm of insects. When the insects flew of out of sight, Kogeme rushed over to Inuyasha as fast as she could and opened up her backpack and pulled out a can. "This is some medicine I brought back from my time. It should stop the toxic from spreading," Kogeme told Inuyasha as she popped up the can that was like a soda and poured it into Inuyasha's mouth, a mouthful at a time. Kogeme pulled Inuyasha over her shoulder and helped him over to a tree, so he could lean upward. "You should be fine soon," Kogeme smoothly said to Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared into Kogeme's eyes; Kogeme stared into Inuyasha's eyes. KoKo, Sango, Kilala, and Shippo- Shippo took in a big breath and ran over to KoKo on all fours. "KoKo! Are you ok?" Shippo excitedly asked. "Yes. I just got a little dizzy, and… I guess I just passed out. Who was that little girl that was here with the mirror?""I think it might be one on Naraku's other incarnations," Sango said in concern, looking out the window for any sign of Naraku. KoKo watched Sango's back, agreeing to what Sango had just said. "I saw Kougra leaving a while ago, and she called the little girl Kanna," Shippo said, trying to keep his spirits up. "I think that they have disappeared again, because they know that I am with ya'll now; Naraku and them have to go and get prepared for the next time they come," KoKo commented. "Yes. I have to agree with you as well." Miroku walked in with Inuyasha's arm around Kogeme and Miroku's neck for support. "Inuyasha, what happened?" KoKo demandingly questioned so anxious to know the truth. "He got attacked be some of Naraku's poisonous insects but don't worry, I gave him some medicine and he should feel better by tomorrow," Kogeme answered for Inuyasha, so he could save all of his strength. By now it's already midday, and the group felt like shit- considering they had just been fighting all night and half a day. They reached to the top of a hill; Kogeme pulled out a huge blanket out of her bag and spread it out, so everyone could sit on it. "You feeling a little better, KoKo?" Koga asked sounding so concerned now, that everyone was looking at him. KoKo blushed then answered, "I'm fine. It's Inuyasha that I'm really concerned about, though." KoKo looking over at Inuyasha to see what he was doing- he was laying straight down on his back, looking up at the sky with his eyes closed, and not even twitching when he heard his name. Everything was so calm now, not even a single cloud was in the sky- nothing but the blue sky.


	10. Miroku's Concern For KoKo

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha did not reply to KoKo. "Inuyasha… if you're angry at me, please forgive me-""I'm not mad at you…. I was just thinking…""About what?""About… how much we could accomplish now that you are here. I guess what I'm trying to say is you may slow us down sometimes," Kogeme gave Inuyasha a mean look at what he had just said, "But without you we would not be where we are." KoKo was flustered at what Inuyasha said. "And without you, Inuyasha, I would still be searching for someone that could help me," KoKo added. Inuyasha did not look at anybody- all he did was stare straight ahead. "Do you around what time it is, Kogeme?" KoKo questioned. Before Kogeme could answer, Shippo's stomach called for food. "I guess Shippo's stomach answered for you," Sango laughed. "Ok, then Inuyasha, Shippo, and I will go down to the lake to catch some fish for lunch," KoKo offered. "Ok, then the rest of us will set up where we will eat," Kogeme finished. The two girls smiled at each other and went to go do what they had just planned. When KoKo and the other two got down to the lake, Shippo jumped into the water and came out with a fish in his mouth. KoKo stared at him and laughed at what he looked like with a fish in his mouth. Shippo flustered and dropped the fish out of his mouth where it could not get away.After Kogeme and Sango finished setting up where they would eat, Sango questioned Miroku in an aggravated tone, "What have you done yet besides sit there, monk?" Miroku seem to not have noticed or heard Sango, because all he did was stare at the sky. "Just think of how KoKo feels, not having any parents around. Her only living family is Inuyasha and Sesshomaru," Miroku said in concern. Sango widened her eyes, also starting to feel sorry and thinking about how it must feel to not have any parents at such a young age. "Look at all the fish we caught!" Shippo proudly told Kogeme. There were five fish on Shippo's string, eight fish on KoKo's string, and only two fish on Inuyasha's string. "Inuyasha, what happened to you? You always get more fish," Kogeme said in confusion. "Well it was hard to concentrate when a certain little kid is always bragging every time he catches a fish," Inuyasha glared at Shippo. "It's not my fault… you're just jealous, because I caught more fish then you did this time!" Shippo argued with Inuyasha as Kogeme walked over and got Shippo's fish from him, so she could put it over the fire. "Oh stop it you two. You're both acting like little kids," KoKo took over. KoKo gave her fish to Kogeme and looked around. "Oh no… what happened to Koga this time?" KoKo asked herself as she searched for him. "Don't worry, he said that he was going back on his own to look for the jewel shards," Miroku suddenly came back into the normal world. KoKo looked away from the others, so they could not see her face and she fished up a disappointed look on her face."Fish is ready!" Kogeme hollered to everybody. Everyone ran up to eat, except KoKo. "Where's KoKo?" Shippo asked looking around while everyone else was eating. "Who cares? You snooze, you lose," Inuyasha said with a mouth full of fish. "I don't know… I haven't seen her since I told her that Koga left," Miroku said, again concerned for KoKo. When Miroku was about to take a bite out of his fish, a scream filled the air that sounded like KoKo. "KoKo! I heard from over here!" Miroku ran as quickly as he could as he said this. Out of nowhere, KoKo walked up to them. "Are you ok, KoKo? I thought I just heard you scream," Miroku breathlessly said. KoKo's pupils were fully black and she did not respond to Miroku's question. Everyone stood there waiting for an answer. KoKo reached out her arm at Miroku's neck and gripped her hand to choke Miroku. Miroku grabbed KoKo's arm, trying to pull her away, but he was not strong enough. "KoKo… snap out of it…" Miroku could not speak clearly.


	11. What's With KoKo And Where Is Shippo?

"What in the hell are you doing!" Inuyasha shouted at the top of his lungs as he ran over behind KoKo to stop her from choking Miroku. When KoKo finally let go, Miroku rubbed his neck gently. "Inuyasha, hold her back," Miroku ordered as he pulled out a spirit paper and held it between her index and middle finger. "Inuyasha, guard your self as well as you can," Miroku added as he tossed the spirit paper at KoKo's forehead. A great shock ran through KoKo's whole body as a spirit flew out. KoKo fell down the ground and passed out. "You feeling ok, KoKo?" Miroku asked, smiling. "I'm fine." KoKo looked around, she was confused at what had just happened. "What… what happened?""Your body was possessed by a demon spirit and you tried to kill me.""Miroku… I… I remember,… but I was trying to tell you to run… to save your self,… but you could not hear me.""I know. It is not your fault, just try to get some rest- you're probably exhausted from all of this.""How long ago did I pass out?""Only an hour ago, so you need your rest." Miroku pulled a blanket over KoKo. "What is this?" KoKo had no idea what Miroku had just put over her. "It's a blanket- from Kogeme's time. It's supposed to keep you warm." KoKo weakly smiled with all of her strength and then fell asleep. "Is she feeling ok?" Inuyasha walked over to Miroku. "Yes. She is very exhausted from all of this- plus she still has a wound on her stomach.""Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I hope when I pulled her away I didn't hurt her.""She will be fine. She's a strong girl." Inuyasha shook his head, but he was not fully satisfied. Inuyasha walked over to KoKo, sat next to her with his feet touching each other, and stayed there for the rest of the night while everyone else lied only a few feet from them.KoKo woke up to see that she was the last one to wake up from the nap. "You feel like traveling some more today?" Inuyasha asked as he walked over to KoKo. Inuyasha's hair was wet, so anyone with good eyesight could tell that the others went swimming while KoKo was sleeping. "So are you going to answer my question or not?" Inuyasha turned back into his normal, grumpy self. KoKo smiled at Inuyasha then answered, "Yeah, I feel a lot better after taking a nap. How is Miroku feeling?""Well he's back to his regular self…" Inuyasha and Kogeme watched Miroku as he slipped his hand behind Sango. "PERVERTED MONK!" Sango gave Miroku a redder mark on his face than usual. "Yeah. I'd say he's feeling a lot better," KoKo reassured Inuyasha. "Come on you guys. We need to get back to looking for the shards," Kogeme told Miroku and Sango. "Hey, has anybody seen Shippo anywhere?" Kogeme questioned as she looked around for him. "Nope, I haven't seen the little runt since we took a nap," Inuyasha said in a tone that he did not care about Shippo. "Shippo," Kogeme called out for Shippo, but she could not find him anywhere. "Kilala, fly up and check to see if you can find him," Sango ordered in her usual concerning tone. "Hold on, Kilala…" KoKo said as she stood in front of Kilala, not facing her. "What's that little orange ball over there?" KoKo pointed out into a field of flowers. KoKo walked over to the orange ball to get a better look and picked it up. "Shippo?" KoKo found that it was Shippo, so she started to shake him to wake him up. Shippo moaned and peaked open his eyes to see KoKo's relieved face. "Oh Shippo. We were so worried that something might have happened to you," KoKo said in weary tone, but she was so happy that Shippo was ok. KoKo hugged Shippo close to her tightly as if he would disappear if she loosened her grip. "I'm so glad that you are ok." KoKo started to cry as she held Shippo even tighter. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to worry ya'll, Inuyasha was just kicking me while he was asleep, so I decided to move," Shippo was trying to make KoKo stop crying. "I am just so happy that you're ok.""Then why are you crying?""I was just so worried that something bad happened to you, and that I would never see you again. I don't want anything else bad happening to me." Shippo stared back up at KoKo as he sat in her arms and held he hugged her to let her know that he would always be there. KoKo wiped her tears away from her eyes as she sat down Shippo. "Well we should get going. We have missed almost a whole day of traveling," KoKo said to the group, now very happy that everyone was present and ok. Sango and Kogeme looked at KoKo, because they did not know that KoKo cared so much about Shippo. KoKo looked up at all of them and put a big, bright smile on her face and reassured them, "I'm fine now that I know Shippo is ok." Sango and Kogeme also put a big smile on their faces, but Inuyasha and Miroku did not- they were confused at what the girls were up to. "Would you guys take that dumb look off your faces and come on!" KoKo hollered to them as all the others went on ahead. "Hey! Wait up!" Inuyasha and Miroku yelled at the same time as they ran after the group, trying to catch up.


	12. Can This Be True Love?

"Maybe we should stop here 'till the morning," Kogeme suggested. "You weak humans can't even travel all night," Inuyasha complained, wanting to search more for Naraku. "She's right, Inuyasha. I'm not a human, and I'm exhausted," KoKo tried convincing Inuyasha. "Fine!" Inuyasha finally gave in- only because KoKo is his sister, otherwise he would force them to keep on going. KoKo stretched and yawned before lying down. "Man… these wounds slow me down more than I thought they would," KoKo held her hand over her stomach, trying to ignore the pain. "I think it's time to change the bandages on your wounds, KoKo," Kogeme said as she pulled out her First Aid Kit. The two girls walked over where they could have privacy. When Kogeme was finished rewrapping KoKo's wounds, they came back out with a worried look- this caught Inuyasha's attention. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha questioned, afraid to know the answer. "Her wounds are not getting any better… actually… they got a lot worse," Kogeme slowly announced to the others. Inuyasha ran over to KoKo to accompany her. "Maybe she should go to your era, Kogeme. She could just go with you- the jewel shards will allow her to go through time," Miroku reminded Kogeme. "Yes, I was already thinking about going back for a couple of days anyways." Sango turned around and added, "And you could ride Kilala there so it would not take long." Kogeme shook her head in agreement. "Then you two shall leave in the morning but for now KoKo needs her rest," Inuyasha said in a kind of ordered tone. Kogeme shook her head to this as well. "It's settled then, you will go with Kogeme to her time in the morning, KoKo," Inuyasha said again. Inuyasha waited for KoKo to reject to this, but when she didn't, he turned around to notice that she was asleep the whole time. Inuyasha smiled at KoKo, gave her a goodnight kiss on the forehead, and went to sleep.KoKo awoke sturdily. "Inuyasha," KoKo whispered. Inuyasha opened his eyes like he was awake the whole time. "Do you feel that- the ominous wind," KoKo stared out into the darkness, waiting for something to come. "Yeah… I have been sensing a demon for a while," Inuyasha replied as he looked out, waiting for a demon to come. "I should go check it out." KoKo got up and walked out from where the wind was strongly blowing. KoKo was stunned when she saw the hideous demon- it was a giant, black devil. "Inuyasha!" KoKo shouted for her life. Inuyasha jumped up and ran after the demon and shouted as loud as he can, "IRON REAVER, SOUL STEALER!" The demon split open in the middle of its stomach and disappeared. "What's all the ruckus?" Shippo asked while he rubbed his eyes. "Don't worry, Shippo. It was just a demon, but Inuyasha got rid of it," KoKo answered, relieved that the demon was not strong. Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Kogeme sat awake while the whole thing happened, so they did not have to ask any questions. Before Kogeme started to go back to sleep, she saw the sun peaking over the mountains. "Well I guess I'm not going back to sleep," Kogeme exhaustedly said. As everyone got up to start their travel again, KoKo stopped dead in her tracks and told the others, "Hold up… I smell a wolf demon, and if I'm not mistaken… I would say it's… Koga." Inuyasha rolled his paws into fists. Before KoKo knew it, a tornado of wind stopped right in front of her. "Sorry about leaving you earlier," Koga apologized. "It's ok… you probably had some business to take care of, anyways," KoKo said as she got lost in Koga's eyes. Inuyasha released his fists and put a confused look on his face along with everyone else, but Kogeme was actually happy that Koga did not love her anymore- she was happy for KoKo. "I am sorry Kogeme, but I think that it would be better if…" Kogeme smiled at Koga and shook her head in understanding. Koga turned back to KoKo and smoothly said, "If you are not already taken… I would like to get to know you better." KoKo's face turned so red that she had to turn away in embarrassment. Koga gently and slowly turned KoKo's head toward him, "Are you already taken?" KoKo could not speak, so she just shook her head no. Koga moved his hand to the side of KoKo's head and moved in for a kiss while KoKo also leaned in closer. Everyone stared at the two kissers, but Inuyasha was surprised that Koga fell in love with KoKo so easily. When they finished kissing, Koga stared into KoKo's dazzling eyes and saw a whole new world. "KoKo… will you travel with me, … so that we could get to know each other," Koga hesitated to ask. KoKo blushed and twinkled her eyes then answered, "Yes." KoKo looked over at Inuyasha to see what he would say; Inuyasha did not say anything, but he shook his head yes. KoKo put a huge smile on her face, looked at Koga, and the two love birds started off on the journey… together.


	13. KoKo's Pain

"We're here- this is where me and my pack live," Koga showed KoKo all around. When they got to the part of introducing the pack to her, it didn't go so well. "Hey, Koga!" (I don't know the guy's name he's the one with the moehock, so I'm going to call him Bunzie.) Bunzie greeted. "Wait up, Bunzie!" (I don't know this guy's name either- the bald one- so I'm going to call him Boonzie.) Boonzie hollered, running way behind, panting for a short brake. "Who is this?" Bunzie surprisingly asked- Boonzie caught up with the others and put a questioning look on his face. "Is it a human? She smells like a demon, but she is wearing human clothes," Bunzie rudely remarked. "I am a wolf!" KoKo angrily shouted at the two stupid wolf demons. "I mean… I am a half demon. I am half wolf and half dog," KoKo sadly changed. "Guys, meet your new female wolf tribe leader!" Koga proudly announced to the whole tribe. The tribe all looked up from what they were doing to expect seeing Kogeme. "Hey Koga, you know that isn't Kogeme, right?" a wolf demon shouted from the crowd. Koga put a look on his face like he was about to shout, but before he could KoKo calmly said, "It's ok, Koga. They don't know yet." Koga looked at KoKo with a surprised look that KoKo she didn't get angry at the comment.After a while, Koga finally announced, "This is KoKo! Your new alpha female leader!" Then another wolf tribe member shouted, "But how can a little girl be a leader?" Koga was not furious with the tribe… but once again KoKo reassured him, "It's ok, Koga. Everyone! I may be only twelve, but I promise to protect everyone here with my life!" KoKo sounded so confident about what she had just said. The tribe put a look on their face like they were worried, but glad that she was full of confidence.Inuyasha and the others- "I can't believe that she just left like that!" Inuyasha fussed. "Oh would you quit wining, Inuyasha," Kogeme said in an annoyed tone. "Besides, you let her go," Miroku added. "He's right, Inuyasha. She even asked your permission to go- you could have stopped her if you wanted to," Sango also added. Inuyasha hated it when the whole group was against him. He looked at Shippo, waiting for him to add something, too. "Oh yeah!" Shippo added a little late, "You should be happy for her. I mean KoKo seemed happy with Koga." Inuyasha sighed and sadly admitted, "Yeah… ya'll are all right… she seemed so happy with him." Everyone was astonished that Inuyasha agreed with what they said. Kogeme gave a loving look to Inuyasha, but he did not see.Naraku and his incarnations- "What is it, Kanna?" Kougra questioned as Kanna walked up to her with her mirror up. Kougra looked into the mirror and saw the reflection of Koga and KoKo walking and holding hands. 'This isn't good. We know how strong Koga is, and I saw how strong KoKo is. Now they're together and that could be a problem,' Kougra thought. "What is it, Kougra?" Naraku walked over to them and looked at the mirror. Naraku had a surprised look on his face as he thought, 'I can't let this happen… KoKo is Inuyasha's sister and now she is with Koga. If the decide to join forces, then they might be strong enough to defeat me.' "Put that away, Kanna," Naraku coldly ordered. "We will not let this get in the way of destroying Inuyasha and the getting the jewel shards, now will it?" Naraku deeply said in now the coldest tone ever. KoKo, Koga, and the wolf tribe- "Welcome!" Everyone greeted their new female leader. KoKo walked by and waved her hand, happy to be wanted. Flash back- "Get out of our village, half demon!" Men villagers were chasing the little, beaten up KoKo out of a village. "Your not welcome here!" KoKo ran out of the village and fell under a large tree weeping- she was only five years old. She had bleeding, scratched up face. She was dressed in human clothes that were ripped all around the red and black sleeves, the long greed skirt was torn to shreds at the bottom, and her beautiful, shining, long brown hair was all messed up. "Mommy… why did this have to happen to you… why did Naraku kill you… mommy," the lonely young child wept. She stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes, and strongly shouted out, "I will have revenge for my mommy's death, Naraku! I will grow strong, and I will avenge my mommy's death!" End flash back-"Are you alright, KoKo?" Koga worriedly asked. "Huh? Oh… I'm fine. I was just thinking." KoKo gave a weak smile to Koga. KoKo quickly straightened herself up and told Koga, "Koga… I haven't told you everything about, and I would like to." Koga looked at her and happily said, "Ok, let's sit down and you can tell me what you want to."


	14. Boonzie And Bunzie's Thoughts

The two sat down. KoKo took a deep breath before telling her story, "Koga… my mother was killed by Naraku six years ago. I was only five, and Blue and I- Blue is a wolf from my mother's pack- search for any of my living relatives. When we couldn't, Blue found a village that accepted to take me in. I stayed in the village only for a short time- little kids that were my age and older picked on me and called my a worthless half demon; one day I just couldn't take it anymore, so I started a fight and almost killed the little boy that was teasing me. The villagers banned me from ever coming in the village at night, so I was only aloud there in the daylight so they could watch me. After a while, I got tired of not being wanted by anyone; Blue and I went to travel some more for any of my living relatives, and when I heard about Inuyasha I searched even harder. After six painful years of searching for Inuyasha, I finally found him, but I was heartbroken when I found him because he did not know about me; he got used to me and finally trusted me. Now I know about Sesshomaru, and I want to meet him, too. Kogeme told me how cold hearted he is, but he is my brother, so I told Kogeme that he would figure out that I am really his sister and that he would learn to love as family." KoKo relaxed and looked up at Koga- he smiled feeling sorry for her and said in a depressed voice, "I did not know that such a young girl could have such a horrible life, but I will do anything to give you a better future; if I could I would change your past, but I can't." By now the entire wolf tribe was listening to KoKo's story. KoKo sat there, trying to fight back the tears from the pain of her past."There's more," KoKo inhaled another deep brother and kept on going, "Before my mother died, she gave me her two jewel shards to protect- I was the only wolf demon that survived from the pack. I'm guessing the reason Naraku slottered my mother's wolf tribe to get the jewel shards. I still have them; they are in each of my legs, like yours. I have protected them from every demon since they day of my mother's death." KoKo just couldn't hold back the tears and started to silently cry. Koga held her head to his chest and started to stroke her hair. "Don't worry. My pack and I will help you find Naraku- we are looking for him as well." Koga let go of KoKo and she straightened herself up. "It's just hard growing up with no parents, with no one that is related with you. Blue was always there, she was like a mother to me. When I found Inuyasha, I let her travel with a wolf pack, because she was getting too old to protect me." KoKo now had uncontrollable tears coming down her face, like a stream of water. Koga looked at his pack, and the pack left- it was now Koga and KoKo. Koga held KoKo tightly in his arms trying to reassure her that she had a bigger family now, and that he was never going to leave her.Inuyasha and the group- "I hope that KoKo is happy with her choice," Miroku wondered out loud. "I'm sure she is, I mean she seemed happy when she left," Sango said. "Yeah…. Kogeme, if she and Koga would help us fight Naraku… we could probably defeat him!" Shippo proudly said. Inuyasha stopped and gave a disbelieving look to Shippo, "I doubt that. Koga is too stubborn, and he would be flirting with KoKo most of the time," Inuyasha stubbornly said. "Shippo has a point, Inuyasha," Kogeme tried to change Inuyasha's mind. Sango smiled, because Inuyasha did not say any names about Koga. "And now you can't call Koga any wolf names, because KoKo is also half wolf," Sango kindly said. "Fez, that's not the reason. There's just no use calling him any names if he's not here," Inuyasha denied. Inuyasha looked at Kogeme- she was smiling at him. "What are you giving me that look for?" Inuyasha stubbornly and rudely questioned Kogeme. Kogeme shook her head and still smiled.Koga and KoKo- the sun brightly shone on KoKo, the birds sweetly sang, and KoKo was now happy that she was with Koga. Koga looked at KoKo and turned away quickly when he noticed she was looking at him. KoKo also turned away quickly when she saw Koga. The two faced each other's backs and blushed. They finally turned around at the same time, looking into each other's eyes. Koga put out his hands and held onto KoKo's. He smiled in a loving way; KoKo blushed, looked up at Koga, and leaned in for their second kiss since they've been together. Both of there eyes sparkled for each other. Further behind Koga and KoKo were Bunzie and Boonzie spying on them. "Do you think that they will get married?" Boonzie asked. "I don't know… they seem like they love each other a lot. Maybe they will have kids!" Bunzie excitedly and quietly said. Boonzie looked at Bunzie with a believing look. "But then that would mean that we will be… BABYSITTERS!" Boonzie shouted. Koga and KoKo found them and they both gave Boonzie and Bunzie a mean look.


	15. Can This Really Be Who I Think It Is?

KoKo sat by herself under a rock when out of nowhere she heard one of the wolf demons yell. "Help!" KoKo jumped up and ran to where she heard the voice. On her way to the rescue, she smelt a demon. She ran even faster. When she got there, she stood upon some kind of water demon: it was a giant ball of water with eyes, and it was four times bigger than KoKo. "Is this all it is? Ha. You're going down!" KoKo bragged. KoKo brought her claws further out of her fingers and jumped at the water demon yelling, "BLADES OF BLOOD! Ha. That was so easy… what?" The demon reattached itself back together. KoKo was now worried, because the demon was stronger than she had thought. The demon flew quickly at KoKo, hitting her hard like, and knocking her down to the ground. The demon was solid, like a rock, when it hit her! The demon started to come after again, now at full speed. KoKo closed her eyes and looked away as she was sitting up, waiting for her life to end. "Your going down! Nobody hurts KoKo!" Koga kicked the demon hard while it was solid, and the demon broke into pieces and the remains disappeared. KoKo looked up at her savior. Koga looked at her and saw that she had bunches bleeding scratches all over her face, and her sleeves had completely come off now making her long sleeve shirt a short sleeved shirt. KoKo stood up, smiled at Koga, and walked away. Koga gasped from being surprised that she didn't even say thank you for saving her life. As she walked off, another one of those bubble demons came after KoKo. KoKo turned around and widened her eyes to see a full blood dog demon attack the water demon. "Who are you?" KoKo demanded, also not thanking the demon for saving her life. The dog demon stared at her, wondering why she had a dog smell that smelt like him. "Wait…" KoKo had an unbelieving look on her face and shockingly questioned, "Are you… Sesshomaru?" The dog demon also put a shocking look on his face and questioned, "How do you know my name?" KoKo ran up to him, aware that he will kill anyone, and hugged him. He did nothing, because she smelt like him. "Why do you have the same dog scent as me?" Sesshomaru asked as he pulled her away. "I'm sorry… you do not know me. I am KoKo. Your father's third child." Sesshomaru did not know what to believe. "My father never told me that he had a daughter." "Well you do. I am your half sister, and Inuyasha's half sister as well. I have been seeking for you for six years now." Sesshomaru looked at her, not being able to take all of this in at once. "You have to believe me; otherwise, why would I smell like you?""Are you on Inuyasha's side?""Yes but I am not against you." Sesshomaru stopped himself from attacking and in his usual voice said, "Then I will be going now." "But you can't!" Sesshomaru stopped and turned around. "Then what do you want from me?""I want to know you. You are my brother. You can't just leave." Sesshomaru did nothing but stand there, looking at his sister. KoKo started to walk over to Sesshomaru, but before she could get to him another water demon, that was now ten times bigger than her, turned solid and pushed KoKo over the cliff. KoKo held her hand out to Sesshomaru as she fell- Koga had left earlier so he could not save her. Sesshomaru jumped off the cliff after KoKo, grabbed her, and landed safely, yet roughly, on the ground. He set her down and said, "I will be right back." He walked off, leaving KoKo where she was.Only about five minutes later, Sesshomaru came back with a little girl and a small toad looking demon. "Rin, Jaken, you two will stay here and keep KoKo company, while I go get some food." Rin looked at KoKo and back to Sesshomaru and told him, "Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken stood there, staring at KoKo, and demanded, "Who are you and why didn't Lord Sesshomaru kill you?" KoKo looked at Jaken and proudly answered his rude question, "I am his younger sister… and I'm assuming you're his servant. You little girl, why hasn't Sesshomaru killed you? From what I heard, Sesshomaru hates humans." Rin looked at KoKo and even more proudly said, "Because I am not one of those annoying humans. I proudly serve under Lord Sesshomaru, and I do not complain." KoKo relieved her face and smiled at Rin. "Sesshomaru is so much different than what Inuyasha and Kogeme have told me." "You know Inuyasha?" Jaken was somehow excited about this. "Yeah… I mean he's only my brother." KoKo exasperated. 'This is great! Now I have a better chance of stealing the Tetsiga from Inuyasha!' Jaken was laughing like some crazy demon; Rin and KoKo stared at him like he was a lunatic.


	16. The Tiger Looking Two Tailed

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin and Jaken ran over to Sesshomaru. He was holding a handful of delicious looking fruit. KoKo stood up and smiled to Sesshomaru. "I was afraid that something happened to you," KoKo said, giving no emotion to how she said it. "KoKo!" Koga ran down the cliff and jealously argued, "Are you already cheating on me? And besides, don't you think he's a little too old for you?" Koga was not angry with KoKo, he was angry with Sesshomaru; he thought that he was hitting on her. "Koga!" Koga was startled that KoKo yelled at him like this. They were already sounding like Inuyasha and Kogeme. "Koga, this is Sesshomaru. He is my older half brother, like Inuyasha. Except he is full demon." Koga exhaled, now being able to relax. Koga picked up KoKo's hands and apologized, "I am sorry that it even crossed my mind that you were cheating on me." KoKo put on her flirting smile and accepted his apology, "It's ok. If I saw you standing in front of a girl, I would also accuse but only because I love you. Not right now though, because there is a child here." Koga turned to look at Rin and smiled. "Why don't we go back up, where it's more comfortable," Koga offered. "Rin, Jaken, come. We must get going. KoKo, here is some fruit for you and Koga to eat." KoKo took the food and handed it to Koga. Before Sesshomaru left, KoKo tried convincing him to stay, "But you can't leave now… I mean you just got here." Sesshomaru turned around and said with no emotion, "I must be on my way now. I am searching for Naraku, and I will find him." Sesshomaru was about to tell KoKo about his other goal to kill Inuyasha, but he thought it was best not to. When Koga and KoKo got back up the cliff, they started eating the fruit Sesshomaru had given them. KoKo put down the fruit she was eating, looked up at the sky with a look that you could tell she was missing someone, and whispered, "Inuyasha…. Koga, I'm sorry, but I must find Inuyasha. I do not feel right sitting here safe while Inuyasha is out there looking for Naraku." Koga shook his head in agreement, and KoKo set off. KoKo ran at full speed, dodging all the trees without any problem, and jumped up to see if she could spot Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" KoKo excitedly shouted where Inuyasha could hear her. Inuyasha looked up as KoKo flew down towards him. Inuyasha quickly held out his arms and caught KoKo. He set her down gently and said in a loving voice (loving voice for a member of the family), "I am so glad that you have changed your mind." KoKo smiled at Inuyasha and hugged him. "I'm so glad that I have such caring brothers. Oh yeah, I saw Sesshomaru not too long ago- he's not as cold hearted as ya'll said he was. Actually, he gave me some delicious looking fruit to eat." Inuyasha looked at KoKo, not believing that Sesshomaru was so kind to her. Inuyasha looked at the sky to see the sun setting. "We should stop here for the night." KoKo shook her head to Inuyasha. The group lied down in the middle of forest of trees, so nobody could see them. "Night, Inuyasha," KoKo said as she fell asleep. KoKo startled awake by the sound of something wrestling in some dark bushes. She stared out, trying to make out the figure that she saw coming out of the bushes, and demandingly questioned in a quiet voice, "Who is there?" When she saw the figure better from the moon- light, she saw that it was a little two tailed. It had a fur color and design like a tiger, it had golden eyes, and it had the design of a flame of fire on its forehead. KoKo quickly inhaled when the little two tailed walked for to her. When it got up to her, she saw that it was badly injured: it wad scratches all over its legs, its nose was bleeding, and it was so exhausted that it collapsed right in KoKo's arms. "What is it, KoKo?" Sango sat next to KoKo, looking at the injured two tailed. "It just came out of no where and collapsed right into my arms." Sango felt the two tail's forehead and worriedly said, "Oh no. It has a fever. We must take it down to the stream to cool it off." The two ran down to the lake, unaware that everyone else was awake. When the brought down the two tail's fever, they walked back to the camp sight, keeping a close eye on the two tailed. Inuyasha walked up behind the two girls and, in his normal tone, questioned, "Where did it come from?" The two girls were startled. "I don't know. It just came out of the bushes and collapsed into my arms," KoKo said in a worried tone. She kept looking at the two tailed, waiting for it to awake from its deep sleep. "You two should just go back to sleep and check on it in the morning," Inuyasha said while yawning. "Yeah you're right. No use worrying over it right now; besides, we don't want to wake it up," Sango tiredly said. They all went back to sleep, waiting for the sun to wake them back up, so they could check on the two tailed.


	17. How Miroku And KoKo's Childhoods Connect

KoKo woke up to see the two tailed from last night was rubbing up against her and purring. KoKo pet the two tailed and happily said, "I thought you weren't going to make it, but I see that I was wrong. You sure are strong for a little guy." KoKo looked behind to see the other two tailed, Kilala. "Hi, Kilala. Why don't you meet…" KoKo looked at the tiger looking two tailed and told Kilala, "This is Tiger, I just met Tiger last night." Tiger stared at Kilala, walked over to her, and started talking in their cat language. Inuyasha walked on over to where KoKo was and said, "Well I guess that the two tailed is a male." KoKo looked as Inuyasha and laughed. "Breakfast!" Everyone ran to Kogeme, smelling the delicious food that Inuyasha was drooling over. "Would you just be patient?" Kogeme said in an impatient tone. "Well sorry for being hungry," Inuyasha nagged. Sango looked over to her side for Kilala; when she didn't see her, she asked in a concerning voice, "Where is Kilala?" Everyone turned around to see Kilala and Tiger walking up to the food that Kogeme had just made. "Here. I made a special plate of fish for you and Tiger," Kogeme said to Kilala and Tiger. "So KoKo, why did you come back. I mean I thought you were happy staying with Koga," Miroku questioned with a concerning sound in his voice. KoKo looked up at Miroku, smiled, and said, "Well I can't let ya'll have all of the fun." Inuyasha turned to Miroku and, with a mouth full of food, asked said, "Hey Miroku, how come you have been so concerned about KoKo lately?" Miroku put his food down and looked at Inuyasha, "I don't know… I just feel like I have known her before. She reminds me of this girl from six years ago that my guy friends and I picked on." KoKo stopped from what she was doing, stood up, and gave Miroku a mean look. "I know exactly who you are, Miroku. I remember it like yesterday…. You are the little boy that I almost killed because you and your friends were teasing me about being a half demon…. And I know that you think that now I despise you… but I want to thank you. You have made me stronger…. If you didn't give me that little push, I would not be here. I may have been hurt, but I am happy that you did that. You made me a little bit faster, a little but wiser, and you have made me fighter." By now everyone was looking at Miroku. "I thought you liked girls, not hurt them!" Sango dropped her food and walked off. "Sango wait…." Sango stopped and waited for KoKo to finish what she was going to say, "You should be happy- I am. I thank Miroku so much. I would still be in that village right now without him. I would be a weak and defenseless half breed!" Everyone was now afraid. "And I would like to thank Naraku. He may have killed my mother, but I now have a purpose to life- TO KILL HIM! I WILL kill him, with or without help! HE WILL DIE!" After KoKo had finally calmed down, they were on their journey again. "Hold up, Inuyasha," KoKo told Inuyasha. She turned around and saw Tiger running after them. "I was wondering what happened to you." KoKo scooped Tiger up and carried him, and Sango carried Kilala. Tiger started to squirm in KoKo's arms, and Kilala did the same with Sango. "What's up with you guys?" Sango asked. Both of the two tailed cats jumped to the ground and transformed into their bigger cats. "Tiger… what's the matter with you?" KoKo was now very worried about Tiger and Kilala. "KoKo, take Kogeme and Sango for shelter. Something strong is coming, I can smell it," Inuyasha ordered. KoKo sniffed the air, and she too smelt a demon coming. "No, Inuyasha. I will not take Sango and Kogeme to go hide. We may be girls, but that does not make us defenseless." Inuyasha turned to KoKo and said, "Then ya'll will have to protect yourselves."


	18. Can KoKo Stop Inuyasha And Sesshomaru Fr...

The huge water demon came so fast at Inuyasha that he flew back and slammed to the ground on his back. "Inuyasha!" KoKo rushed over to Inuyasha, and Miroku stood over Inuyasha. "He's unconscious," Miroku said. "Then I will get rid of the demon," KoKo angrily said, avenging her brother. "Blades of blood!" KoKo's attack went right through the demon. 'Damn it, you have to be patient, KoKo; otherwise, you will never kill the demon. I have to wait when it gets ready to attack, when it's solid.' "Get out of the way, everyone!" KoKo impatiently ordered. They could all tell that KoKo had an idea, so they did what she said.As they demon came towards KoKo, she stood still waiting for the perfect moment. When the demon was only a couple of feet away from her, she shouted, "BLADES OF BLOOD!" The demon flew backwards and shook off the attack. "What! That barely put a scratch on it!" KoKo was now worried that this demon might be too strong to defeat with Inuyasha. "KoKo! There's a jewel shard right in the middle of the demon!" Kogeme shouted. KoKo stared dead into the demon's eyes and stood her ground. "Come on! Eat me, demon!" Everyone looked at Kogeme, and Miroku shockingly said, "Are you crazy?" The water demon turned solid and swallowed KoKo whole. Inuyasha moaned and peaked open his eyes and saw the demon swallow KoKo. "KoKo!" Inuyasha jumped up and charged at the demon but before Inuyasha could get to the demon, it busted open. The demon's body parts fell everywhere, but it did not disappear like the other water demons did. "Hah, size isn't everything, and the demon is not strong without its jewel shard," KoKo bragged. "Now I can see how her and Inuyasha are related," Sango whispered to Miroku and Kogeme. "I heard that!" KoKo shouted. "And she has hearing just like Inuyasha," Miroku added. KoKo walked over to Inuyasha with a worried look on his face and questioned, "Are you ok, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked at her and rudely said, "Of course I am. A weak demon like that would not be able to injure me." KoKo raised her eyebrow and also rudely said, "Inuyasha, that demon knocked you out." Inuyasha did not respond to this, he just walked away. "Here's the shard I got from the demon, Kogeme." KoKo handed the shard to Kogeme. "Now we have four jewel shards!" Kogeme said in a very surprising tone. As the group went back to traveling, KoKo calmly said, "Thank you, Inuyasha." Inuyasha turned to KoKo with a confusing face and asked, "For what?" "For allowing me to travel with ya'll, and I don't know what I would do without you." "It's no problem, not unless you're on Sesshomaru's side." KoKo smiled but did not say anything. KoKo stopped and started worriedly thinking to herself, 'Oh no- I smell Sesshomaru coming this way.' KoKo ran next to Inuyasha and tried convincing him, "Inuyasha, I have a feeling that we might not find any jewel shards this way." KoKo tried to pull Inuyasha back by his arm. Inuyasha pulled KoKo away and angrily questioned, "What's the matter with you?" KoKo looked ahead and saw Sesshomaru running after Inuyasha. "So that's what you were worried about," Inuyasha laughed. KoKo ran in front of Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru quickly stopped before he clawed KoKo. "KoKo, get out of the way!" Sesshomaru ordered. "No! I will not allow you and Inuyasha to fight! For God's sake, ya'll are brothers!" Inuyasha shoved KoKo out of the way, so he could fight. "STOP!" KoKo screamed. The two brothers acted like they could not hear her, because they just kept on physically hurting each other.


	19. Tensaga, Tetsiga, and The New Sword, Tet...

KoKo kept crying as she saw the two brothers fighting to their death. "INUYASHA!" KoKo screamed at the top of her lungs as he fell to the ground. Inuyasha slowly got up, still ignoring KoKo. Inuyasha pulled out his sword as Sesshomaru did the same. They both charged at each other at full speed. KoKo just could not bare this, so she jumped right between them as the fought. "KOKO!" Inuyasha called out as KoKo went unconscious. Sesshomaru drew out the Tensaga and waved it over KoKo. The others just stood dead in their tracks, horrorstruck. KoKo startled up. "How…?" KoKo looked at Sesshomaru. She looked at the Tensaga as Sesshomaru withdrew it. Sesshomaru said nothing, and after he made sure that KoKo was ok, he left. "Sesshomaru, wait… thank you," KoKo said nothing else, and Sesshomaru left.Kogeme rushed over to KoKo to check on her. "Are you ok?" Kogeme asked in a shaky and frightened voice. "I'm fine, it's nothing but a scratch." Kogeme still looked at KoKo. "Actually I do not even feel like I got hurt," KoKo said in a confused way. "That's because of the Tensaga," a strange voice said. KoKo looked at where she heard it from and saw Inuyasha slap his face. KoKo was so confused and had no idea why Inuyasha had just done that. "So you decided to come when the danger left, Myoga," Inuyasha said in his usual tone. "Who are you talking to, Inuyasha?" KoKo was still confused. Myoga hopped over to KoKo's shoulder and said, "Oh, KoKo. I did not know that you lived from the horrible attack that Naraku had made towards your mother's pack six years ago." KoKo looked at her shoulder and picked up Myoga from his shirt with her claws, trying not to kill the little flea. "Who are you?" KoKo questioned. "I am Myoga, your father's, and now Inuyasha's, faithful friend.""Well from what Inuyasha just did to you, you do not seem like much of a friend to him." Myoga stared at KoKo and shouted, "How dare you say that about Master Inuyasha, now put me down!" KoKo let go of Myoga and let him fall to the ground from where she was sitting. "You didn't have to drop me, you could have just set me down!" Myoga hollered up to KoKo. "Well you didn't say that in particular," KoKo stubbornly said, sounding like Inuyasha. "Do I have to give you every detail, like I have to do with Inuyasha?" KoKo slapped Myoga with her hand into the ground. "Just like Inuyasha, disrespectful to an old flea," Myoga angrily mumbled as he pulled himself out of the ground. Later that day- KoKo walked along while Myoga sat on Inuyasha's shoulder, telling him all about Sesshomaru's sword, Tensaga. As KoKo kept on going, she started to think, 'Sesshomaru… I know that he wants to kill Inuyasha, but I don't think that he will ever hurt me. If he wants to kill me, then he would have not saved my life.' KoKo sighed as she kept on letting her mind float into space, 'I don't know… I mean he's my brother, and I just can't believe him killing me, … or Inuyasha.' "Hey KoKo! Did you hear a word I said?" Inuyasha questioned as KoKo stared at him with a lost look. Myoga sighed and said, "The sword, Tensaga, that Sesshomaru saved you with, possess a power to bring people back to life, but it can not kill anyone. That sword is like junk to Sesshomaru, and that's why he wants Inuyasha's sword, Tetsiga, but Sesshomaru can not even touch the sword because a spell lies on the sword that can not be broken until Inuyasha is dead, so Inuyasha is the demon that can touch the sword while the spell is on it." KoKo had already knew about all of this that she had heard from villagers and passing demons, so she still did not pay much attention to the annoying little flea. "So why are you always fleeing in the time of battle?" KoKo interrupted. Myoga started to sweat but did not answer. KoKo smiled and held her hand over her mouth as she laughed. "Hey, Kogeme, do you by any chance sense any shards?" KoKo asked. "No, why?" "Just wanted to see, because I need to keep up my strength, and doing nothing but traveling doesn't do me much good." Myoga interrupted the conversation that was going nowhere and said, "Oh yes, I almost forgot. The main reason I came here was to see if KoKo was still alive, and since you are," Myoga turned to KoKo, "You must go to Totosie and get your sword that your father has left behind for you, the Tetsaga." KoKo stared at Myoga with a confused look. "Well if you say so," Inuyasha said. "Yeah, I can use the adventure," KoKo added. Inuyasha changed the direction that he was going as everyone else followed.Author's note: Thank you, nkn, for reviewing my story. It makes me happy to hear that people are reading my story and reviewing it. And I know that it's 500 years, but it was just a typo and thank you for telling me the wolf demon's name.


	20. KoKo Meeting Kagome

"Hey, there's a village up ahead!" Kogeme excitedly announced. "So what?" Inuyasha mumbled. "So, let's go over there. Maybe there's some food," KoKo said as she held her hand over her growling stomach. "Yeah, I agree with KoKo!" Shippo said with excitement. "Yeah and I haven't eaten all day," Sango added. "Me neither," Miroku agreed; Kilala and Tiger meowed in their adorable little voice as they all headed for the village, leaving Inuyasha behind. "Hey!" Inuyasha ran quickly to catch up with them. "Welcome!" The villagers would greet them as if they knew them. "Well this is certainly different from the last time we visited a village," Sango whispered to Miroku. "Yeah, it's as if they know us," Miroku whispered back. A young lady villager walked by to greet them. Miroku was about to walk over to her, but the beautiful lady saw Shippo and ran towards him in aw. "Aw, you're so cute!" the lady complimented to Shippo. Miroku was about to walk over to the young girl, but Sango pulled him back by the ear. "Why don't ya'll come over to my hut and have some lunch?" the lady offered. Everyone agreed with the lady and followed her to a nice hut that had plants and flowers surrounding the outside. KoKo was the first one to walk in behind the lady and was amazed by all of the gorgeous roses. "Let's eat!" the lady had a table set of food out, just enough for everyone. "Wow!" Shippo complimented. "I'm sorry, but I never got your name," KoKo said before she started eating, unlike Inuyasha. "I'm Shia." She shortly said as they all started eating. By now Inuyasha was in a good mood, because his stomach was full. Inuyasha walked outside and picked a red rose that had just bloomed and gave put it in Kogeme's hair. Everyone picked out the door and watched them. Inuyasha noticed that they were watching, so he didn't say anything, he just walked back into the hut. "Hey, KoKo. Do you want to come back with me back to my time?" KoKo looked over to Kogeme. "How?" KoKo questioned. "Well anyone that has a jewel shard can cross over to my time- 500 years into the future." KoKo was amazed by this and agreed to go back to Kogeme's era with her. "When are you leaving?" KoKo asked. "Actually I was thinking about leaving now.""But what about my sword I was supposed to go get from Totosie?" "Oh Inuyasha can get that for you. Is that alright with you, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha turned to Kogeme and said, "I guess." Kogeme put a big smile on her face and said, "Let's go then!" KoKo looked at Kogeme and worriedly said, "How are we going to get there?" Kogeme looked back at KoKo. KoKo turned to Tiger and asked, "Tiger, would it be ok with you that you take me and Kogeme to her era; you could come back as soon as he drop us off." Tiger meowed and ran outside. KoKo and Kogeme followed him outside to see that he was already ready. The two girls jumped on Tiger's back and set off for Kogeme's era. When they got to the well that separates Inuyasha's and Kogeme's time, the two girls jumped in. "Sis!" Sota, Kogeme's younger brother, shouted with excitement as Kogeme walked out of the shrine. Sota looked behind Kogeme as he saw KoKo walking out. "Look out, Kogeme! A demon followed you here!" Sota shouted in fear. KoKo looked at Sota with a confused look, like Inuyasha. "It's ok, Sota. It's just KoKo, Inuyasha's younger sister," Kogeme reassured him. "But she doesn't have and ears on her head, and she has brown hair," Sota said. "She is Inuyasha's half sister." Sota was embarrassed with what he had said about her. "Fe, it's ok. I get worst stuff than that most of the time," KoKo said. Kogeme walked inside with Sota and KoKo following her. "Kogeme! Welcome home, honey." "Hi, mom. Mmm, that smells great. What are you cooking?" "It's steak. I hope you're hungry!" By now it was supper- time, and KoKo was starving. "Who's your friend?" Ms. Higorashie asked. "This is KoKo, Inuyasha's younger half sister," Sota said for Kogeme. "Welcome, KoKo." Ms. Higorashie said with a big warming smile on her face. "Oh hello, Kogeme," Kogeme's grandpa greeted as they walked into the kitchen. "Dad, this is KoKo. Inuyasha's younger sister," Ms. Higorashie said before he asked any questions. "I didn't know Inuyasha had a sister," Kogeme's grandfather said as he greeted KoKo. "Neither did he until about two weeks ago," KoKo smiled. "Food's ready!" Ms. Higorashie announced. Everyone was eating the steak, enjoying it. "Have you ever had steak, KoKo?" Ms. Higorashie questioned as she cut a slice for KoKo. "Nope, never even heard of it." KoKo sniffed the food before eating it, and when she knew it was good to eat, she ate it with one bite. Sota stared at KoKo as she eating, and KoKo turned to Sota when she noticed that he was watching her. Sota quickly turned away when KoKo looked at him, and KoKo reassured him as she laughed, "You don't have to be afraid of me, you know. I don't bite." After dinner was over, Kogeme got out of the bathtub, got dressed, and asked KoKo, "Do you want to take a bath? It's just like from your time but it's much smaller, and you can control the water temperature." Kogeme lead KoKo to the upstairs bathroom and turned on the water for her where it was perfect. She showed KoKo how to change the water temperature and how to turn it off. "And you can lock the door, so nobody can walk in on you on accident," Kogeme said as she showed KoKo how to lock the door. "If you need any help, just holler," Kogeme said as she shut the door and walked out. KoKo got undressed out of her old torn up clothes and gently laid into the tub. 'Wow, this is the life. I can't believe that Kogeme would rather be in out time than here.' KoKo's mind drifted away as she lied in the soothing water. "Knock, knock, knock." KoKo's mind came back as she heard Kogeme's voice, "Are you still alive in there?" "Yeah, sorry I've been in long.""It's ok.""I'm finished, anyways." "Ok. When you get out just wrap up into a towel. I have some clothes that are too small for me that you could have."When KoKo got out of the bathroom, Kogeme handed her a beautiful white nightgown that had fire work designs all over it. KoKo put it on and thanked Kogeme for the gown. "That looks really nice on you, KoKo," Ms. Higorashie complemented. "Thank you." Sota walked into Kogeme's room, saw KoKo, and blushed. "Oh hi, Sota," KoKo greeted. Sota mumbled hi and ran out as quickly as he could. "What was that all about?" KoKo asked Kogeme, and Kogeme laughed. "You will be starting school with Kogeme tomorrow. I already called the school and got you registered. You will be going to the same school as Kogeme, so she can show you around," Ms. Higorashie said. KoKo turned to Kogeme with a worried look on her face. "Don't worry, I will help you tomorrow," Kogeme reassured KoKo, trying to make her feel better. "Night, Kogeme and KoKo." "Night, mom." KoKo drifted off to sleep as she lied on the bed, and Kogeme lied on the floor.


	21. KoKo Going To School

"Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep," Kagome's alarm clock rang into KoKo's ears. KoKo quickly sat up and started hitting the alarm clock, trying to shut it up. Kagome ran in and turned off the alarm clock for KoKo and read that it said 7:00 am. "Why do I have to wake up so early?" KoKo tiredly asked as she stretched her arms and yawned. "Because you have to get ready for school," Kagome cheerfully said with a big, warming smile on her face. Kagome walked over to her closet and pulled out a neatly wrapped green and white uniform that looked exactly like Kagome's. "You have to wear this to school." Kagome set down the school uniform and headed out the room door, "I will be down stairs making breakfast and when you're ready come down stairs to eat and at 8:00 o'clock we have to leave for school." KoKo was down stairs dressed in her uniform and ready in five minutes. "That looks perfect!" Kagome complimented. "Oh that looks cute on you, KoKo," Ms. Higorashie also complimented as she walked into the kitchen. "That smells great, Kagome," Sota said smelling the food on the table. "Thanks it's egg omelet if you want any, KoKo," Kagome offered. KoKo sat down without any hesitation and started to eat her omelet. Ms. Higorashie turned to look at the clock and quickly said, "Kagome, ya'll need to be getting to school. It's already 8:00 o'clock." Kagome turned to also look at the clock, "Come on KoKo and Sota! We are going to be late!" Kagome grabbed Sota's arm, pulling him away from the food, and KoKo quickly followed behind. "Here we are, Sota," Kagome said as she dropped Sota off at the front of his school. "Come on, KoKo. We only have five minutes to get to school!" Kagome rushed. "I have an idea," KoKo said. KoKo picked up Kagome, put Kagome on her back, and started to run. "Stop right here!" Kagome said before KoKo could pass the school. KoKo stopped quickly, trying not to fall, and set Kagome. Boys were looking at the two girls that had just made a weird entrance to the school as the first bell rang. "Come on, that's the school bell," Kagome said. When they got to the second floor of the school, Kagome stopped at a door and told KoKo, "This is your first class. Here, this is your list to the classrooms that you will be going to. If you need help, ask one of the teachers or ask one of the other kids," Kagome said as she rushed to her next class. 'Oh no, what the hell am I supposed to do now? Why do I have to go to school anyways? Couldn't I just stay home all day?' KoKo slowly and nervously walked into the classroom as the students stared at her. "Hello, you must be out new student, KoKo Higorashie," the teacher greeted. "Class, I would like you meet our new student, KoKo," KoKo turned to the class, "Hi, KoKo," everyone greeted at once. "KoKo, I am Mrs. Hashie," Mrs. Hashie looked at KoKo's list and asked the class, "Does anyone have Mr. Bujie next class?" Only one person raised their hand- it was a boy, he had black, short hair like Hojo's, he had brown eyes like KoKo's, and he wore glasses that made him look smart and cute. "Alright then, KoKo," Mrs. Hashie said. "You can go ahead and sit next to Goku, the boy that just raised his hand." KoKo gracefully walked over to her desk and sat down. "Hi, I'm Goku. Can I see your schedule?" KoKo handed her schedule over to Goku. "Wow! We have all of the same classes!" Goku whispered. Goku handed KoKo back her schedule, and she put it in her new backpack that Ms. Higorashie had bought her. As Mrs. Hashie started teaching her math class, KoKo dozed off and started to think, 'I wonder how Inuyasha and the others are doing.' Inuyasha and the others- "I know that KoKo and Kagome haven't been gone long, but I can't wait until they get back," Shippo said in boredom. "Yes, we are no good without Kagome here, sensing the jewel shard," Miroku added. "And we have had a lot of help since KoKo as joined us," Sango also added. "All right! They aren't going to come back just by ya'll wining!" Inuyasha complained. 'I just hope that KoKo is doing ok in Kagome's time… I remember how weird it was when I first went there.' Even though Inuyasha acted as if he didn't care about KoKo and Kagome, he worried about them. KoKo at school- KoKo's nerves jumped at the sound of a loud ring. "Come on, KoKo. That was the bell to go to our next class," Goku informed. KoKo stood up and followed Goku to their next class. As she walked in the hall, trying not to get knocked over, she saw Kagome and waved, and Kagome waved back. "How is everything going?" Kagome asked as they stooped at a quiet spot. "Ok I guess." Goku tapped KoKo on the shoulder, and KoKo said, "Oh yeah, this is Goku. I have him in all of my classes, so he is helping me around." Kagome smiled at Goku and KoKo. 'Oh no, Kagome probably thinks that I like him, but I really love Koga,' KoKo was thinking. "Well we better hurry up before we're late to out next class," Goku said. The two girls waved goodbye to each other as they walked down a separate part of the hall.


	22. Goku's Broken Heart

"This is Mr. Bujie's class," Goku said as he introduced everyone to KoKo. "Hey, Hosho! Come here!" Goku hollered across the room. "This is my friend, KoKo. He is really cool once you get to know him." KoKo smiled at Hosho and looked at Goku. "You can sit here, next to us," Goku pulled a chair out from under a round table. The table was only big enough to have four chairs for it, and they were the only ones that sat at that table. "Has our new student come in, yet?" Mr. Bujie walked into the classroom. "She's right here," Hosho answered. KoKo stood up and shook Mr. Bujie's hand. "Hello, KoKo, I am Mr. Bujie and I will be your new history teacher." 'I don't think I will be needing a history teacher; I live 500 years in the past,' KoKo thought to herself. KoKo sat back down and started listening to the teacher. "I'm sure that you have all heard about the war that we're having against Iraq." KoKo started to once again doze off as the teacher started teaching. 'I don't know why I have to learn this stuff. It's not like I'm going to stay here or use this stuff back at my time.' Inuyasha and the others- "Iron reaver, soul stealer!" A giant spider demon fell to the ground. "I was hoping for a more challenging demon," Inuyasha bragged. "Well demons aren't going to come if you want them to," Shippo murmured. "What'd you'd say?" Inuyasha angrily said. Inuyasha picked him up by the tail as Shippo yelled, "Put me down!" Sango walked over to Inuyasha and also angrily said, "Let him go! He's just a kid, not someone that you can just pick on like that!" Miroku walked over, next to Sango, and said, "I have to agree, Inuyasha. If Kagome was here, you would be on the ground." Inuyasha growled and dropped Shippo on the ground. Shippo landed on his face and sat up, rubbing his now scratched up face. "That hurt! If I were as big as you." Inuyasha crossed his arms and argued in a low voice, "But you're not." Shippo looked at Inuyasha with an angry face, but Inuyasha did not pay attention. KoKo snapped out of it when she heard the bell ring once again. "Come on, KoKo! It's 12:00 o'clock, lunch time!" 'What? You mean I can't eat when I want to?' KoKo complained to herself. When KoKo, Goku, and Hosho got to the cafeteria, they got their lunch and looked for a place to sit. KoKo looked around and saw Kagome waving her hand towards her. KoKo smiled and walked over to Kagome. "Hey! How has everything been going so far?" Kagome happily asked KoKo. "Ok, I guess. It's been boring so far. I haven't really learned much, because I haven't really been listening." KoKo laughed. "Oh yeah, I made a couple of friends," KoKo turned around and waved her hand to Goku and Hosho. "This is Goku and Hosho. Goku, Hosho, Kagome. Kagome, Goku, and Hosho," Kagome waved for them to sit down, and they all sat. KoKo sat next to Kagome as the boys sat across from them. "Don't you have any friends, Kagome?" KoKo caringly asked. "Yeah, but we don't all have the same schedule and lunch- time, so I always sit by my self at lunch." "That sucks." The two girls sighed and ate their lunch as the boys whispered to each other. KoKo cupped her hand over Kagome's ear and started to whisper, "That boy, Goku wants to ask me out." Kagome put her hand over KoKo's ear and whispered back, "How do you know?" "I can hear them whispering. Did you forget that I am a wolf and dog demon?" The two girls stopped whispering when they noticed that the boys had stopped, they were watching each other. "KoKo," Goku started to say, "Will you…?" Before he could finish the sentence, KoKo interrupted as quickly as she could, "I am already engaged." Goku stared at KoKo and, Kagome whispered in KoKo's ear, "Girls and boys don't get engaged at this age here. Just say that you're going out with someone!" KoKo turned back to Goku and fixed, "I mean, I'm already going out with somebody. I'm sorry." Goku saddened and then cheered himself up again. "That's ok. So who is the lucky guy?" The two girls looked at each other, and KoKo quickly answered, "He doesn't go to this school." The four finished their lunch in silence and went off to their next class when the bell rang once again. Goku walked KoKo to the next class- as friends- and KoKo, once again, followed the same procedure that she had done in her other two classes.


	23. KoKo's Feelings Of Loneliness

"Miss Higorashie, do you know the answer?" KoKo snapped out of her day dreaming to hear the teacher asking a question. "Miss Higorashie, do you know the answer to the question on the chalk board?" KoKo stared at the board and saw writing and had no idea what the answer was. She shook her head no and went back to her daydreaming. 'Koga… I miss him so much. For the first time in my life I feel like he understands me so well… I feel like I have known him from before.' KoKo tried to think hard about why Koga had seemed so familiar to her. KoKo quickly gasped and finally remembered where she had seen him before, 'He used to like in the northern mountains. I remember… I was about three and I can remember him holding me, like a baby. He was smiling down at me, he was saying that how he was always going to be there for me, but he left to go away, and he never came back, so my mother's pack and I left the northern mountains.' Koga, Bunzie, and Boonzie- "These will be great for KoKo to eat when she comes back." Koga was picking some green apples out of the healthiest looking tree. "Yeah, and maybe she would like some oranges, too." Bunzie and Boonzie were picking oranges off the ground. KoKo at school- "Ok, class. It's time to get ready to go, the bell is due to ring any second now." KoKo picked up her black backpack and swung it around her shoulder. "Do you need me to carry that for you? It looks a little heavy," Goku offered. "Sure, if you can." Goku picked up KoKo's backpack with hesitation and said, "What is in here, stones?" KoKo laughed and took it from Goku with one hand. Goku was amazed at how easily she could pick up the backpack. "You should by on our baseball team. It's an out- of- school sport and you would be a great batter," Goku complimented. "I don't know; I would have to ask Kagome." Goku looked at KoKo in agreement. Later that day- "Hey, Kagome. What would you think about me joining Goku's baseball team?" KoKo questioned. "I don't know; his team is an all boys' team, so you would be the only girl," Kagome said trying to talk KoKo out of it. "But you are strong," Kagome encouraged, "And you would be the strongest player on the team, considering that you're a demon; I don't know. I think it would be better if you don't try out for the team; we're going back to your time after we get home and pack, anyways." KoKo sighed as they stood in front of the school, waiting for Sota. "Hey, sis!" The two girls turned to see Sota and two other little boys running behind him. "Is it ok if my friends come with us?" Sota asked. "Sure… but I have to go to the library to study, so ya'll have to walk home with KoKo." Sota turned to KoKo and she answered, "Ok, but ya'll have to behave." "Which way do we go to get to your house?" KoKo asked one of Sota's friends. "This way, and we are both going to my house," the little boy answered, pointing at Sota's other friends. "Ok." When they got to the little kid's house, KoKo and Sota started to walk to their house. Sota's stomach growled for hunger after a short while. "If you're really hungry, I can get to your house quicker," KoKo said. Sota just shook his head; KoKo picked him up, and put him on her back. KoKo ran as fast as she could, quickly passing by people, getting to their house in only five minutes. "Wow, that was quick!" Sota said in amazement. "You're as fast as Inuyasha!" KoKo smiled in complimentary. Sota ran inside and made a peanut and jelly sandwich for himself and KoKo. "Thank you," KoKo said as she sniffed the food. She took a big bite out of it and stuffed the rest in her mouth. "Speaking of Inuyasha, why didn't he come with you?" Sota questioned. "It was just better that he stayed there and help the others in finding the shards," KoKo answered. It was about 6:00 o'clock in the afternoon and it was getting dark outside. 'Where is Kagome?' KoKo sat be herself in Kagome's room, looking at some school photos of Kagome and her friends. "I'm home!" Kagome hollered to her upstairs room, assuming that KoKo was up there. KoKo quickly closed the photo album and went down stairs. "Hey! How did it go with Sota and his friends?" Kagome asked in concern. "They were fine." KoKo sighed and then slowly sat down on the living room couch. "What's wrong?" Kagome ran over to KoKo. "It's nothing, I just miss Inuyasha and the others." Kagome looked very worried. "Ok… well we're going to leave in a minute. I'm just going to grab some food and we're gone." About fifteen minutes later, Kagome was ready to go. They headed out the door and towards the shrine that separated their worlds. "Kagome… haven't you ever wondered of what you're going to do once you get all of the jewel shards?" Kagome looked straight ahead as the stood in front of the shrine and started thinking to herself, 'I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't want to leave Inuyasha and the others, but I don't want to leave me family here; I can't have to lives.' KoKo shook off the question and the two girls jumped into the well.


	24. Unbreak My Heart

"Inuyasha!" KoKo ran as fast as she could to Inuyasha and held on to him for dear life. "I have missed you so much!" KoKo kept holding on to Inuyasha like he was going to disappear if she let go. Inuyasha hugged KoKo back then pulled her away. "Why are holding on to me like I'm going to leave?" Inuyasha asked in concern. "I just kept thinking about you and wondering if you were ok. I just missed you so much." KoKo started to cry, "I was just afraid that you were hurt and that you might die…. I was afraid that you might leave me like my mother did." Inuyasha pulled KoKo up to him and hugged her tightly. "You know that I would never leave my baby sister like that," Inuyasha said in a loving voice. KoKo started to calm down but could not stop crying. Inuyasha kissed his little sister on the forehead and they started walking. 'I can't believe that she would think that I would leave her like that… it must have been horrible when her mother died. I'm the only loving family she has left.'"KoKo! I knew I smelt you!" Koga ran up to KoKo and kissed her on the cheek. "Where did you go? I saw Inuyasha and the others, but I could not find you." KoKo wiped the tears from her eyes and Koga questioned, "Are you ok?" KoKo looked up and quietly answered, "I'm fine now that I am back at my own time. I went to Kagome's time for a while, and I just missed Inuyasha and you so much." KoKo tried fighting back the tears again but couldn't bare it. She hugged Koga and started to cry again. Koga hugged KoKo back and said, "Everything is going to be ok, I promise. I will never let anything happen to you." Koga looked up at Inuyasha and said to KoKo, "And Inuyasha would never let anything happen to you." A warm feeling filled up in KoKo, 'I've never had anybody care so much about me since… mom.'Later that night- "Oh yeah, I got some fruit for you, KoKo," Koga said as he handed her the apples and oranges. "Thank you," KoKo said. "He's not the only one that picked them," Bunzie whispered to Boonzie. Inuyasha turned around quickly and thought to himself, 'I smell something.' Inuyasha sniffed into the air, and KoKo turned to him and asked, "What is it, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha turned to KoKo and orderly said, "Stay here." Inuyasha walked off as KoKo watched him. After Inuyasha got out of sight distance, KoKo stood up and followed him while everyone else remained where they were. KoKo stayed out of smelling distance and saw Inuyasha following some soul stealers. 'I know what those are… they are Kikyo's soul stealers! Kikyo… she helped Naraku kill my mother!' KoKo watched Inuyasha closely as he stood by a tree, looking at the dead Kikyo. "So I see that you have followed my soul stealers," Kikyo said. Before Kikyo could say anything else, KoKo ran out and tried to attack her. Kikyo jumped out of the way and KoKo slammed her head into the tree. KoKo stood up, rubbed her head, and started to furiously yell at Inuyasha, "What the hell do you think you're doing! This is Kikyo, the one that helped Naraku kill my mother!" Inuyasha was amazed at what she had just said and asked Kikyo, "Is this true, did you really help Naraku kill my baby sister's mother?" Kikyo was astonished that Inuyasha just called KoKo his baby sister. 'This must be Inuyasha's little sister, KoKo.' Kikyo's soul stealers dropped some souls into Kikyo, and she evilly answered, "Yes…" KoKo jumped after Kikyo once again but this time Kikyo ran from battle. "YOU COME BACK HERE YOU DAMN BASTERED!" KoKo hollered after Kikyo. "What the hell were you thinking! And where's my sword! I could have brought her down if you had got my sword like you said you would!" Inuyasha calmed himself and said, "I was going to wait for you to come back incase Totosia had anything important to teach you." KoKo puffed up and kept hollering, "She could have killed you like she did to my mother! She could have easily killed you while you were under her love spell!" KoKo calmed herself and quietly said to Inuyasha, "I could have lost you, my only brother that is not willing to kill me. KoKo quickly turned away from Inuyasha so he could not see her crying and started to walk back where the others were. "KoKo, what happened?" Kagome questioned. KoKo did not say anything, she just walked right past her, lied down on the cold ground, and fell asleep. "KoKo," Koga sat next to her, "I don't know what happened, but if you need to talk about it I want you to know that I am here for you." KoKo sat up and turned to look at Koga. "Koga… I don't know what to do. I'm so confused…." KoKo was still crying from the incident from earlier- Inuyasha and Kikyo. "Koga… if you ever see Kikyo and I'm not there, can you kill me for her?" Koga was confused at what KoKo had just said, but he agreed. "If it will make you happy." Koga hugged KoKo and gave her a kiss.


	25. Good News Or Bad?

A week later- "I'm glad that you decided to stay with us, KoKo," Kagome said. KoKo sighed and then said, "Yeah… but I wish that Koga would have come with us." Kagome looked at KoKo's stomach and said in mixed emotions, "KoKo… did you eat a lot today?" KoKo stared at Kagome with a confused look and said, "No, I haven't anything today." It was mid-afternoon and Kagome was scared for KoKo, "KoKo, did you do anything while Koga was here with you?" KoKo was confused at first but then she got what Kagome was saying. KoKo looked down at her stomach and excitedly said, "I wondered why I have been feeling sick lately!" The two girls walked up the hill, carrying a bucket of water each, and KoKo excitedly announced to everyone, "I am pregnant!" Inuyasha and Miroku dropped the food they were eating and stared at KoKo. Sango ran up to KoKo and said with excitement, "Congratulations! How long has it been?" KoKo smiled and said, "Well Koga was here about a week ago… so it was a week ago." Kagome stared at Inuyasha and Miroku with a rude look, turned back to KoKo, and asked, "How long are wolf demons usually pregnant?" KoKo started to think and answered, "Well we are just like dogs… so about nine weeks average." Inuyasha straightened himself up and tried reassuring, "Are you sure that you're just fat?" KoKo walked over to Inuyasha and slapped him upside the head and rudely said, "Are you sure that you're just stupid?" Inuyasha growled and then argued, "Well sorry that I don't want my baby sister going out and getting pregnant!" KoKo quickly exhaled and said, "I was not planning on this happening, Inuyasha. I wasn't even thinking about it, and I seriously doubt that Koga planned this.""Hey, KoKo!" Speaking of Koga. Koga wouldn't even spend a week without seeing KoKo. He was more obsessed with KoKo than he was with Kagome, and you can't even imagine how annoying that might get- sure it was romantic but annoying. "Hey, Koga!" KoKo took a big breath and was even thinking about running from Koga, but she let it out to him in this easiest way she could possibly imagine, "Koga… I have some good news, but I don't know if you would think of it as good…. I'm… pregnant." Koga didn't even take time to think about it and proudly said, "That's great! I can't believe that we are going to have a baby!" Everyone was surprised- KoKo more than anyone else- that Koga was so glad about the news. "Well how do you know that it is even your baby?" Inuyasha jealously argued to Koga. "Well for one thing I know that KoKo would never do that. The second thing is that she would actually get to know someone really well before she would go off and get pregnant!" KoKo smiled and started to laugh. Inuyasha and Koga turned to KoKo in amazement. "You know, I used to think that nobody ever cared about me, but you two…" KoKo started to laugh more and kept on going, "But you two are fighting over my protection." Koga started laughing, but Inuyasha just crossed his arms and said, "Hmph." Everyone else joined in on laughing, even Miroku now. KoKo looked at everyone with a big, warming smile and then sadly said, "After my mother died, I thought that I would never smile again, let alone laugh." Koga walked over to KoKo and gave her a hug. KoKo looked up at Koga and asked, "Koga, when you first was me, did I look familiar to you?" Koga put his hand on his chin and said while he was thinking, "Actually you did remind of someone from the northern mountain… but it was a baby that reminded me of you." KoKo smiled and thought to herself, 'Maybe I shouldn't say anything, maybe I should just wait and see if he figures it out for himself.' Later that night- "Here, KoKo," Koga said, dropping varieties of food. "You need to eat extra now that you're eating for two." KoKo smiled and said, "But I can't eat all of this by myself." KoKo handed some food to everyone as she got some for herself. "The bore's almost ready," Kagome said as she checked it over the fire. KoKo walked over and pulled a piece of bore from above the fire and ate it. KoKo yelled and said, "Why the hell is it so hot!" Kagome laughed and answered, "Because you just got it off the fire. You know, you remind me a lot of Inuyasha." Inuyasha and KoKo turned to everyone who was now laughing. "It's ok, KoKo. We don't mean that in a mean way," Koga reassured KoKo. "You're right, I shouldn't be acting like Inuyasha- getting mad so easily," KoKo laughed. KoKo walked over to Inuyasha and hugged him. "Inuyasha, you know that I would never intend to hurt you, not my brother, not my only brother that cares for me so much." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around KoKo and said, "And I would never intend to hurt you. I will always be there for you when you need me." Kagome looked at Inuyasha, she had never seen Inuyasha show his emotions like this, she had never seen this side of him except in the worst of times. "You should get some rest," Inuyasha said in concern. "But it's only sunset," KoKo argued. "But you want your baby to be healthy when it's born," Inuyasha finished. KoKo did not argue with that, so she laid on a blanket that Koga had lied out for her and fell into a deep sleep.


	26. Nightmare

"INUYASHA!" KoKo ran to Inuyasha's body that lied on the forest floor. "Inuyasha! Please…" A sword was right through Inuyasha's heart as he lay on his side. KoKo pulled the sword out, tossed it out of the way, and laid Inuyasha on his back. KoKo leaned over Inuyasha as she cried the hardest she had ever in her life. "Please… please don't leave me… I can't go on without you!" End dream- "INUYASHA!" KoKo quickly sat up wiping the sweat and tears away from her face. Inuyasha quickly ran over to KoKo to check on her, "What's wrong?" KoKo checked Inuyasha's heart to see that nothing was wrong. "Nothing… just a nightmare." Inuyasha wiped KoKo's hair out of her face and asked, "Are you sure?" KoKo nodded her head and asked, "Where is Koga?" From behind KoKo and Inuyasha, Koga came running up the hill yelling, "What's wrong, KoKo?" KoKo turned to see Koga and answered, "Nothing, it was just a nightmare. Where were you?" Koga stood in front of KoKo, trying to catch his breath, and answered, "I couldn't sleep, so I went down to the lake." Morning- "You feeling better, KoKo?" Kagome walked up to KoKo after she finished making breakfast for everyone. "I heard about your nightmare, Inuyasha told us," Sango came walking up behind Kagome. "I'm fine, really." Kagome and Sango were worried about KoKo, afraid that the nightmare might haunt her. "But there is one thing that really worries me about my nightmare…. Most of the time when I have a nightmare that involves death… it comes true." Kagome and Sango quickly gasped and tried reassuring her, "But Inuyasha wouldn't let anyone kill him like that." This did not help KoKo, but she just shook it off and asked, "Is there anymore food left?" Kagome picked up a cloth with some food in it and handed it to KoKo, "I made extra, for your baby." KoKo stared at Kagome and said, "Ya'll don't have to make me extra for just because I'm pregnant. It's not like the baby is already born." The sun came out from behind some clouds and shined on KoKo as Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga walked up to the girls. "Everything alright?" Miroku questioned the girls, stopping in front of them. "We're fine, just comforting KoKo," Sango answered. Inuyasha looked at KoKo, also making sure that everything was ok. Koga sat next to KoKo and said in concern, "You should really eat something; you don't want your baby to be sick when it's born." KoKo stood up with no hesitation and angrily told everyone, "I'm tired of everyone treating me like I can't take care of myself just because I'm pregnant!" KoKo walked down to the lake to wash her face. "Hey, KoKo," Shippo quietly said. "Hey. Where have you been?" KoKo questioned Shippo. "Just down here looking for something to do. How are you feeling?" KoKo smiled at Shippo and calmly answered, "I'm fine, thank you. It's just that Inuyasha and the others are treating me like a baby, like I won't be able to take care of the baby by myself." Shippo looked at KoKo and sighed, "I know how you feel." KoKo sat by the water and started thinking, 'I sure hope that this dream doesn't come true. If it does, I don't know what I would do….' "KoKo… KoKo…. KoKo!" KoKo snapped out of her daydreaming and saw Inuyasha next to her, yelling. "Did you even hear a word I said?" Inuyasha angrily questioned. KoKo looked at him, and smiled. "What are looking at me like that for?" Inuyasha was now a little scared. KoKo picked up her hands and rubbed Inuyasha's ears and started to laugh again. "Would you stop that?" Inuyasha yelled, but KoKo kept rubbing his ears. KoKo finally stopped messing with Inuyasha's ears and happily said, "Let's go back to the others." Inuyasha growled and argued, "You didn't even hear what I said earlier." KoKo just laughed and kept on walking while Shippo sat on KoKo's shoulder. When they got back up the hill, KoKo noticed that Kagome was already packed and ready to leave. "You ready to go?" Kagome questioned Inuyasha and KoKo. KoKo smiled and shook her head. (Sorry to cut this chapter short, but I couldn't think of anything else to right for this chapter. P.S. I would like to thank everyone that is reading my story; I am only 12 so please do not criticize my story.)


	27. First Swing

"Finally, we're here!" Inuyasha ran to the giant demon skeleton where Totosie lived. "Hey Totosie!" Inuyasha called out, "Where the hell are you?" KoKo looked around and smelt an odd smell. "Inuyasha, I smell something over here, and it smells weird," KoKo said as she stood next to Inuyasha. "That must be Totosie," Inuyasha said, laughing. "Hey, Totosie!" Inuyasha greeted as he found the old man. "When's the last time you've taken a bath? I could smell you a mile away!" Inuyasha criticized. Totosie rubbed his neck and noticed KoKo standing behind Inuyasha. "Who is this?" Totosie questioned. "This is KoKo, the one you have been looking for," Inuyasha answered. Totosie was confused, "I was expecting a demon that looked like your father." KoKo stepped out from behind Inuyasha and argued, "Now just wait a minute! I may not look like my father but that does not mean that I am not related to him!" Totosie laughed and said, "Now I can see how you're related to your father, you have good spunk!" KoKo growled and rudely asked, "So where's my sword? I didn't come all this was to be made fun of." Totosie left and came back a few seconds later with an old looking sword. Totosie handed KoKo the sword and said, "This is your father's third sword, Tetsaga. It has the powers of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's swords combined and much more. You must take care of this sword with your life." KoKo was already outside practicing with her new, yet old, sword. When the Tetsaga transformed, it was just like Inuyasha's, except the fur part above the handle had a mixture of brown and white. KoKo held the sword up with one hand and said to anyone who was listening, "This is a great sword, but I do not know any techniques yet." Totosie walked over to KoKo and said, "The first technique to learn is Blade of Flame. To do this you must have full confidence if your sword and swing with all your power, like Inuyasha does with the Tetsiga." KoKo shook her head that she understood and put her sword up. KoKo sighed and walked over to where Koga was and held his hand. Totosie was astonished at the age difference and questioned, "KoKo, why are you so fat?" KoKo got angry and yelled, "I am not fat I'm pregnant!" Totosie was very surprised that such a young girl was pregnant with Koga and said, "Do you realize that Koga is much older than you?" KoKo got even angrier with Totosie and yelled even louder, "Age difference does not matter and besides, he's not that much older than me!" KoKo started to sweat as she quickly fell on her knees and held her hand over her stomach. "KoKo, are you ok?" Koga said in a very worried voice. "I'm fine… it's just some cramps that women get when they're pregnant," KoKo stuttered to answer. "Really… I'll be fine." Koga knelt down and picked KoKo up, holding her in a cradle with his arms. KoKo looked up at Koga and gave him a kiss. When she leaned back from kissing him, her eyes twinkled in the sunlight like an angel from the Heavens. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at Koga and KoKo, then looked at each other. Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes twinkled at each other and the both looked away quickly before anything else happened. KoKo and Koga watched Inuyasha and Kagome as they did this; KoKo started thinking to herself, 'Inuyasha and Kagome should be more open to each other… like Koga and I. I know that they deeply care for each other, but they do not share their feelings.' Shippo looked at everyone, they all seemed to have someone to love- Miroku and Sango; KoKo and Koga; Inuyasha and Kagome; Tiger and Kilala. 'I wonder why everyone is in such a loving mood. Is it because it's spring?' "Well I should really get some practicing with my new sword," KoKo said as Koga gently sat her down. KoKo smiled at everyone and walked over to a nearby tree. She turned around to look at everyone then pulled her sword out and said, "I shall slice this tree in half with my first swing with my new sword." KoKo turned back around and eyed the tree…. When KoKo swung her sword with all her might, it did not do anything. "What!" KoKo growled and then looked at the tree closely as it fell on the ground. KoKo put a big smile on her face as she walked back to the others and bragged, "How was that for my first swing?"


	28. Author's Note:

This is not a chapter for my story, it is a thank you note for suaru. You should really read her story More Than Life Itself. Suaru is the reason I am writing More On The Inside Than Out! She has inspired me so much and I would like to just say THANK YOU SUARU!


	29. Nightmare to Dream

"Who the hell is this?" KoKo questioned as a moth demon jumped in front of them. "I am Jemo, the owner of this land that you have trespassed on." Inuyasha was about to draw out his sword; he saw KoKo pull her sword out, so he put his back. "He, my first victim for my sword," KoKo challenged. Jemo evilly smiled and laughed in a deep voice and said, "A little girl demon is going to defeat me? Ha, I highly doubt that." KoKo charged after the moth demon, but she quickly dodged out of the way when he spit out acid web. "Ah," Shippo yelled. KoKo quickly turned around to see that everybody, but Inuyasha, was holding a glowing ball. "Shippo!" KoKo ran over to Shippo as a giant web cage grew around him, preventing KoKo from helping him. "You're going to pay for this," Inuyasha growled. Inuyasha quickly turned around to see KoKo also holding one of the glowing balls. Everyone, but Inuyasha, was now in a web cage. Inuyasha furiously growled at the moth demon and charged after him. "IRON REAVER, SOULD STEALER!" The demon fell apart and as it disintegrated is laughed, "You can not get rid of me that easily. By the time the sun goes down, your friends souls will be sucked out of them to make me a new body." Inuyasha looked up at the sky to see that the sun only had about thirty minutes left until it sets. Inuyasha ran over to KoKo's web cage and started yelling, "I know you're not going to give up this easily! That's not the KoKo I know!" Inuyasha ran over to Kagome's cocoon and started to scratch at it while hollering, "Come on! Say it! I dare you! Say it, SAY SIT!" Shippo's nightmare- Shippo walked back up a hill. When he got to the top, he proudly said, "Father, look at all the acorns I found!" Shippo dropped the armful of acorns when he saw his father's body wrapped around a lizard demon the size of a human man. Shippo stared at his father's dead body wrapped around the lizard demon and ran off as fast as he could while crying; the lizard demon chased after Shippo. Sango's nightmare- Sango walked up to Kohaku, her little brother, and saw that he had slaved all of her friends. "Hey, sis! Look at the demons that I slaved, father will be so proud of me!" Sango looked at her friends and then at Kohaku, horrorstruck and said, "How could you?" Sango started crying and sadly ran after Kohaku and stabbed him in the back with the blade that he had slaved her friends with. Blood started to come out of Kohaku's mouth as he cried and struggled to question Sango, "Why, Sango?" Kohaku grabbed the sword from his side that he was carrying and stabbed Sango in the back while whispering in Sango's ear, "This is your fault." Miroku's nightmare- "Naraku!" Miroku yelled at he ran towards Naraku. "Ha, I see that your wind-tunnel is finally getting out of control," Naraku coldly said in a deep, evil voice as Miroku's wind- tunnel started to open up more. "Get out of the way!" Miroku yelled to all of his friends running towards him, trying to help. "Get out of the way! The wind- tunnel is getting out of control and will suck you up if you don't get out of the way!" Miroku kept yelling, but his friends did not seem to hear him, because they kept getting closer and closer to Miroku as the wind- tunnel got out of control.Kagome's nightmare- "I'm back!" Kagome announced as she walked out of the Sacred Shrine. "Sis, I missed you!" Sota greeted as he ran up to Kagome to hug her. Kagome quickly turned around when she smelt miasma coming from the shrine. Kagome's mom, grandpa, and little brother stood there, watching the half demon in a baboon suit rise out of the shrine. Naraku spread miasma all over the town as Kagome yelled, "Get out of the way! Everybody get in the house!" Naraku came closer to Kagome's family and spread miasma everywhere. Kagome started crying as the chaos got worse and worse. "NO!" KoKo's nightmare- KoKo went through everyone's nightmare and was scared to death. She tried helping them, but they did not seem to hear her. "Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo!" Inuyasha stood there, trying to scratch open the cocoons. "Come on you guys! I know ya'll aren't just going to give up like this!" Inuyasha kept yelling. Shippo's nightmare to dream- "Come on, Shippo. I know you can escape the lizard demon." Shippo looked around as he ran, trying to figure out where Inuyasha was. Shippo shook his head as he ran, quickly turned around, jumped into the air, and yelled, "FOX FIRE!" Blue fire surrounded the lizard demon as it disappeared. Shippo stood still, looking for Inuyasha. "Good job, Shippo. I knew you could do it." Inuyasha stood right next to Shippo, congratulating him. Sango's nightmare to dream- Sango knelt over Kohaku with a sword in her head, ready to end Kohaku's misery. "Sango." Inuyasha walked over to Sango and pulled the sword away from her hand. Sango looked up at Inuyasha as Kohaku's body disappeared. Inuyasha smiled at Sango as Sango wiped the tears away from her face. Miroku's nightmare to dream- Inuyasha walked up behind Miroku, pulled Miroku's hand back, and yelled, "Why the hell are you doing? Are you trying to get everybody killed?" Miroku wrapped up his cursed hand and turned around only to see Inuyasha smiling at him. Kagome's nightmare to dream- "Ah!" Inuyasha ran to Kagome and scooped her up before Naraku could get to her, and her jewel shards. Inuyasha sat Kagome down on her roof and charged after Naraku yelling, "How dare you try to hurt Kagome! WIND SCAR!" KoKo's nightmare to dream- "Inuyasha…." KoKo watched Inuyasha help everyone. After Inuyasha did this, he walked up to KoKo and softly said, "Everything is fine now." "Come on! I dare you to say it! Say it! SAY SIT!" Kagome started to break from the cocoon's power as Inuyasha kept clawing at it. Kagome opened her eyes, pulled out her bow and arrow, and shot the arrow upwards out of the cocoon. Inuyasha flew back from the explosion of the cocoon as Kagome stepped out of the mess. The cocoons started to disappear from around everyone as they all fell out, exhausted. KoKo looked up at Inuyasha from the ground and weakly and happily whispered, "Inuyasha…" Inuyasha ran over to help KoKo. "I'm so glad that Koga isn't here, otherwise he would be worrying over me." Inuyasha sat KoKo up against him. KoKo looked up at Inuyasha and whispered, "Kagome… go help Kagome." Inuyasha leaned KoKo up against a tree and ran towards Kagome. "Kagome," Inuyasha whispered as he sat her up. Kagome looked up at him and quietly said, "I'm fine." Inuyasha looked around to see that everyone was fine- they were all standing up and heading towards them. As they all sat next together, the dead looking forest came back to life and KoKo weakly said, "So it was all an allusion. The forest was never here." By now everyone was back to themselves and traveling again without any problems. "So Kagome, aren't you going to say it like you always do, instead of congratulating me?" Kagome turned to Inuyasha, walked up to him, and said, "Thank you." Inuyasha had a confused look on his face and yelled, "Come on! You never thank me! I know you want to say so just say it!" Kagome smiled and kept on walking with everyone else as the sun set. "Come on!" Inuyasha kept yelling; all Kagome did was laugh along with everybody else. - (Sorry everyone! I forgot to mention that Koga left in the beginning of this chapter, please forgive me! Anyways, enjoy the next chapter! Once again, I am very, very sorry to all the readers out there!)


	30. Mysterious Shadow

KoKo quickly sat up from the thought of Kikyo. It was still dark outside and it was only a day away from the night of the new moon. 'Why does Inuyasha love that Kikyo so much? I know exactly everything about her and what she has done to Inuyasha, so why does he still love her?' "Is everything ok?" Kagome questioned as she sat up. "Yeah… just thinking." Kagome looked up and said, "It's still night- time. The sun won't be coming up for at least another hour." Kagome looked at KoKo and noticed that she was looking at her. "Kagome…." Kagome sat there, waiting for KoKo to finish what she was saying. KoKo just shook her head and said, "Never mind." KoKo was thinking about Kikyo, Kagome, and Inuyasha. She was thinking why it didn't bother Kagome that Inuyasha cared for Kikyo. - It was now sunrise, and everybody was up and getting ready to leave. "Kagome, I've been thinking about last night, about what I was going to ask you," KoKo said. Kagome stood there and waited for KoKo to finish once again. KoKo took in a deep breath and blurted out in front of Inuyasha, "Don't you care that Inuyasha still loves Kikyo?" Everybody stopped from what they were doing and looked at Inuyasha, waiting for him to react. Kagome did not answer, and KoKo quickly said, "Never mind, that was a stupid question." - "I guess that I never really cared, because I know that Kikyo was Inuyasha's first love." By now KoKo really wished that she had not asked that question. Sango came over and interrupted that silence by quickly sating, "We should really get going if we want to catch some fish down stream." Everyone shook their head in agreement and headed down for the stream. - Shippo jumped into the stream without any thought and started to catch fish. "I caught one and it's big!" Shippo proudly and excitedly announced with a six inch catfish in both of his hands, trying not to let it get away. KoKo quickly rushed over to Shippo, making sure that the fish does not get away as well. "Hey, Inuyasha! Look at this fish Shippo caught!" KoKo ran over to Inuyasha, showing him the fish. "I've caught bigger," Inuyasha said, not impressed. KoKo put a stubborn look on her face and argued, "Well you could at least congratulate Shippo for catching such a big fish!"- "Congratulations. Happy now?" KoKo was worried. Inuyasha was not acting his usual self. "Inuyasha… is this about what I said earlier?" Inuyasha gave a mean look to KoKo and yelled, "Maybe it is maybe it isn't, but that doesn't give you any reason to be nosing into my business!" Inuyasha ran off into the forest that they had just escaped from the other day. "Inuyasha!" KoKo ran after Inuyasha, giving the fish back to Shippo. Kagome watched KoKo go after Inuyasha with a very worried look. "It's not your fault, Kagome," Miroku tried reassuring her, "Inuyasha just has a lot of things on his mind that he can't take in all at once." Kagome looked at Miroku, now with a more worried look, and sadly said, "I hope you're right." - KoKo chasing Inuyasha- KoKo dodged all of the trees that were quickly heading her way as she jumped up and down, looking for Inuyasha; following his scent closely. KoKo came up to an opening in the labyrinth forest and saw Inuyasha looking around, trying to find his way out. "Inuyasha, you shouldn't just run off like that! Something could have happened to you and…" - "And what! It's not like you would care…!" KoKo put up a barrier to prevent her form crying, but it did not work as well as she thought it would. "How dare you say that I don't care! I came all the way into the forest, trying not to get lost, only to hear that I don't care about you! If I didn't care about you, then I wouldn't be risking my life to keep you life… to keep you alive because without you we can not defeat Naraku!" Inuyasha suddenly changed his furious face with a defeated look. KoKo calmed her self down and started to talk as she walked over to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, if I do not care about you then I wouldn't be here right now… I would probably still be myself searching for you. If I do not care then I would have not be looking for any living family for six years…." KoKo started to cry as she only stood two feet away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha put his head up and sniffed into the air. "What is it, Inuyasha?" KoKo questioned as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. All of a sudden a giant shadow floated above them, making the whole forest dark.


	31. KoKo Meeting Hachi

As the demon got closer and closer to them, the shadow got smaller and smaller. When the demon got close enough to the ground, it popped into a raccoon. "Hachi, you scared the shit out of us!" Inuyasha roared. (Incase some of ya'll do not remember who Hachi is, there is a profile of him at  KoKo stood there, waiting for Inuyasha introduce the two strangers. When KoKo got tired of waiting for the rude raccoon's introduction, KoKo asked Inuyasha in an angry tone, "Well… aren't you going to introduce me to… Hachi!" - "Hachi, this is KoKo; KoKo, this is Hachi." Hachi stared at KoKo and gasped, "Aren't you the dog lord's daughter?" KoKo stared at Hachi, confused at first, and said, "Oh, you mean my father… and Inuyasha's father." Hachi did not respond- he was looking at KoKo, observing her, with his hand on his chin. "That's strange… I don't remember you being a half wolf demon," Hachi said in wonder. "My… my mother is a wolf demon." Bad memories soon hit KoKo like a ton of bricks. Her past of her mother's death flashed before her eyes: the blood that covered her mother's body, the look in her mother's eyes, the painful death that came upon her. "KoKo… KoKo!" Inuyasha snapped KoKo out of her daydreaming. KoKo sighed and started to sadly walk back where she had left the rest of the group without saying anything to Inuyasha. - "Hi! Is everything ok?" Kagome asked as she noticed the sad look on KoKo's face. KoKo did not seem to hear her or notice how everyone looked concerned- she just walked on by. KoKo blankly stared out in the forest: she did not think, she did not feel… matter of fact she did not even show any emotion. - After about what felt like hours, KoKo took in a deep breath and started walking back to where she had last seen Kagome and the others. When the group saw KoKo walking towards them, they quickly turned. "It's ok, I feel better now," KoKo reassured. Kagome turned to KoKo and smiled; KoKo warmly smiled back. KoKo looked behind Kagome and saw Hachi standing next to Inuyasha. KoKo walked towards them and apologized, "I'm sorry, Hachi. I am KoKo, half demon… half wolf, half dog." Hachi shook KoKo's hand and introduced himself again, "I am Hachi, the raccoon demon." Miroku looked at Hachi when he heard his voice and greeted him, "Hachi, I did not know that you were here. So nice to see you again." Hachi looked at Miroku and greeted back, "Nice to see you, too, Master Miroku." KoKo stared at Miroku and confusingly questioned, "Master…? Why do you call him Master, Hachi?" - "He saved my life, it all started when," - "I don't think I want to hear any stories right now," KoKo quickly interrupted. "Inuyasha, we should really be getting to a safe part of the forest before it gets too late," KoKo suggested. Inuyasha looked at KoKo, he had no idea why she had said this. Then he finally remembered that when the sun goes down, he would become human. "We still got a whole day ahead of us, it's only lunch time," Inuyasha conferred. Kagome had remembered that she had some food in her backpack, so she took out a picnic blanket and set some food on it. "Hachi, would you care to join us?" Miroku offered. Hachi immediately shook his head and ran over to the food. "Why is there a an octopus with only four legs?" Shippo questioned. "It's not an octopus, Shippo," Kagome laughed. KoKo picked up a white, fluffy ball and questioned Kagome, "What is this?" - "It's a rice ball, they are very good, try it," Sango said with a mouthful of rice ball. KoKo sniffed it some; when she was finally convinced that it was perfectly harmless, she stuffed it in her mouth all at once. When KoKo finally swallowed it, she complimented, "This is great, Kagome. Is this food from your time?" - "Yes," Kagome shortly answered- Kagome was hungry and was trying to eat as much as she could before Inuyasha ate it all. - Now that everyone was satisfied, they started heading off again.


	32. New Moon Worries: Part 1

"Inuyasha, there is an abandoned hut over here where we can stay for the night," KoKo said as she checked the run down hut. "It's not much but it will get us through the night. Will you be ok with this, Shippo?" KoKo questioned. Shippo did not seem to notice that KoKo was talking to him; he was dozing off, about to fall asleep. KoKo walked over, scooped Shippo up, and carried him into the hut. "I brought some blankets back from when I was at home, studying for the test," Kagome said as she passed out a blanket to everyone. "Oh no…" Kagome dug into her backpack, "I'm a blanket short." - "That's ok, I'll share one with Shippo," KoKo kindly suggested. KoKo carried Shippo over to a corner, sat him down, and spread out the large blanket Kagome had given her. When KoKo finally got the blanket completely spread out, she tucked Shippo in and got under the blanket. "Inuyasha, the sun is going down," KoKo realized. KoKo had never seen Inuyasha a human before, so she was actually a little excited to see the human form of Inuyasha. - The sun had finally gone down, and KoKo stared at the human Inuyasha. "You do not look bad as a human, Inuyasha," KoKo said in a surprising tone. Inuyasha stared at his little sister and said in an annoyed tone, "Did you expect me to be ugly?"- "No, it's just that… I have never seen a half demon when it's a human." Inuyasha calmed himself down, knowing that KoKo will not tell anyone about his transformation. "Inuyasha," Inuyasha looked at KoKo while she spoke, "Has a demon ever discovered your human form… like Naraku?" Inuyasha got a little more annoyed this time and yelled, "No; otherwise, I wouldn't be hiding is this damn run down hut!" - "Well sorry for asking a question about your protection!" KoKo yelled back. Inuyasha now knew that he had met his match at fighting. 'Inuyasha going to have to get used to KoKo having the last saying,' Kagome laughed in her mind. KoKo sighed and calmly said, "Inuyasha, I do not always want to fight like this, not with you… my brother." Inuyasha was shocked that KoKo had just said this- he thought that she liked fighting. Inuyasha turned away and stared at the sky through a hole in the roof. Inuyasha did not notice, but KoKo was lying down and watching him. 'Inuyasha will not sleep while he is human… he will not even put down his guard.' Inuyasha turned quickly as he heard rustling from KoKo and Shippo's corner of the hut. "What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha questioned, stopping KoKo from going outside. "Just for a little walk," KoKo innocently answered. "I should come along with you, to make sure that you don't get hurt." - "To make sure that I'm ok! What about you?" KoKo argued. KoKo kept on walking outside and Inuyasha followed. "I can't believe that Inuyasha is going out there like that!" Kagome angrily said to Sango and Miroku. Everyone had been awake the whole time, except for Shippo who was cuddled up in his corner. Kagome started getting up, but Miroku stopped her and said, "You should let them go outside and talk things out themselves." Kagome was still looking out the hut door as Miroku still held on to her arm, now looking at something else. "Pervert!" Kagome and Sango both slapped each side of Miroku's face, because he had both hands full. Kagome and Sango moved to a different corner, leaving Miroku all by himself. "I just hope that a dangerous demon doesn't come and discover Inuyasha," Kagome worriedly said in concern. - Kagome dug in her backpack as she impatiently waited for Inuyasha and KoKo to come back from their walk. "Look what I found!" Kagome excitedly announced. Shippo woke up and they all ran over to Kagome; she was holding a few weird looking sticks in her hands. "What are they?" Shippo questioned, wiping the sleepiness from his eyes. "They're firecrackers," Kagome answered. Everyone was staring at Kagome with a dumb look. "I brought them for New Year's, but I must have forgotten about them. What day is it?" Kagome pulled her pocket calendar out of her backpack and saw that the date was Thursday, March 10, 2005. Kagome started to laugh and told everyone what was so funny, "My calendar says the year 2005, but I don't think it's 2005 here." Kagome stopped laughing and tried to think what year it is. When she figured out, she told everyone, "But here, right now it's the year 1505." Kagome started to feel sad as she thought to herself, 'What will I do when we defeat Naraku? When we find all of the jewel shards? Then I will have no reason coming here.'


	33. Author's Note2:

Anybody that is reading this story please review, so I can see how many people are reading! Thank you.


	34. New Moon Worries: Part 2

KoKo and Inuyasha stared up at the clear and gorgeous sky. "It's so beautiful…. Oh look, a shooting star! Kagome told me if you see one then you must make a wish and it will come true," KoKo said as she quickly prayed, 'I want to always be with my brother, Inuyasha.' "We should be heading back," Inuyasha said right after KoKo was finished making her wish. KoKo nodded and followed Inuyasha back to the hut. - "Sorry we were gone so long," KoKo apologized as they walked in. "It's ok, look what I found," Kagome said as she pulled out the firecrackers she had found earlier. "Oh yeah, I remember those. Sota showed me some of those when I was at your house," KoKo said. KoKo looked behind when she heard someone coming in. "Koga!" KoKo ran over to Koga and gave him a big hug. "Hey, I never knew that I would be missed this much; otherwise, I would have came sooner," Koga said as he hugged KoKo back. Koga stared at the human Inuyasha and asked, "Why is your hair black?" Koga sniffed into the air, "And why do you smell like a human?" KoKo looked at Koga with a worried look and smoothed talked Koga, "Oh Koga, you won't tell anyone, will you?" - "Of course I won't." KoKo gave Koga a flirt smile and held his hand. "Why you're here, Koga, why don't you take KoKo with you?" Inuyasha said; he did not say this in a rude talk but in a conversational talk. KoKo quickly turned to Inuyasha and confusingly questioned, "What?" - "Well you're two weeks pregnant and it's going to be getting harder for you to travel like this," Inuyasha explained. KoKo was afraid at first but then she remembered her wish and agreed with Inuyasha by giving him a nod. "KoKo, let's go for a walk," Koga said. "What do you want to go walking in the middle of the night for?" Inuyasha demanded. KoKo gave a mean look to Inuyasha and said, "It's not like we're going to do anything. For God's sake, I'm pregnant!" Inuyasha blushed in embarrassment and said, "Fe, what ever." - "It's so beautiful out here; I just love it when you can see the reflection of the sky in the water," KoKo admired as her and Koga stared out into the water, holding hands. "But it's not as beautiful as you are," Koga flirted. The two looked at each other and KoKo flirted back, "Koga, I hope that we will be together forever." KoKo's eyes sparkled in the light of the stairs, which made everything more romantic, and Koga gave KoKo a kiss on the lips and said, "We will always be together… no matter what." (I am listening to the song Have A Merry Little Christmas, but without the words, so it is a little bit romantic for them right now. You should listen to some smooth, romantic music on while you read this chapter) "Koga…" KoKo had a scared look on her face, "I'm scared… about the baby. How am I supposed to take care of it after it's born? I mean I'm going to be helping Inuyasha with finding the shards and…." Koga picked up KoKo's hands and held him as he promised, "I will take care of the baby while you go and help Inuyasha and the others." - "But what about you? I can't just dump the baby on you and leave." - "I'm telling you that I will do it, I promise." KoKo felt so happy that Koga was willing to do anything for her. "But Koga, I will still be there to take care of the baby, just not there as much as you will." - "It's ok, you are young and have a whole bunch of life ahead of you." - "But so do you." - "But not as much as you." KoKo could not argue with this, but she wished that Koga did not say this; she wished that he would just complain a little bit about him watching the baby when it's born. "I wonder if the baby is going to be a girl or boy," KoKo said, trying to get the talk about who is going to take care of the baby out of her head. "Which ever it is I'm sure that it is going to be the best, seeming how you are its mother," Koga smoothed talked. KoKo felt so good that someone cared about her so much that he was willing to do anything to make her life better. "We should probably start heading back," Koga advised as the sun started coming up just enough to where you can see pink clouds on the side of the mountains. "You're right, the others are probably worried." So they headed back, expecting for everybody to be awake and waiting for them but when they got back, everyone was asleep. "I can't believe that they didn't even at least stay awake until we got back," KoKo whispered in an unbelieving tone. KoKo looked around as she saw every single one of them asleep, even Inuyasha. "I never thought that Inuyasha was going to fall asleep,' KoKo thought to herself as her and Koga walked over to their corner. It was easy to fall asleep, because Shippo had fallen asleep with Kagome and Inuyasha. 'I wonder if Inuyasha and Kagome will ever show their true feeling for each other, I mean it's obvious how they feel for each other. Like my mom said, the ones that fight the most are the ones that love the most.' And with that thought, KoKo fell asleep while laying on Koga's chest.


	35. The Kind Monk Maybe Too Kind

"Get up, it's time to leave." KoKo cracked open her eyes to see Bunzie and Boonzie shaking her. "What… why do I have to get up so early?" KoKo said as she sat up and stretched. "It's already mid- day," Bunzie and Boonzie answered at the same time. "What! How come ya'll didn't wake me up earlier?" KoKo quickly jumped up, folded her blanket, and ran outside, assuming to find Inuyasha and the others. KoKo looked around and yelled, "Inuyasha! Kagome! Shippo? Sango? Kilala?" KoKo looked around but did not find anyone but Koga, Bunzie, Boonzie, and Tiger. "Where the hell is everyone?" KoKo demanded. Nobody answered KoKo's question; Koga was folding the blanket she had thrown down when she came out; Bunzie and Boonzie were too afraid to answer without getting yelled out, so they walked away, pretending that they didn't hear her. "I can't believe that Inuyasha left without me being able to say goodbye. What if I never see him again?" Koga handed the blanket to Bunzie, walked over to KoKo, and reassured her, "Inuyasha will be fine- he told me that when he gets near the pack he will come and visit you." KoKo sighed in relief. 'I just wish that he wouldn't have left without telling me,' KoKo thought to herself. KoKo froze and Koga quickly questioned, "What is it?" KoKo sniffed into the air and smelt blood of an animal. KoKo quickly followed the scent of the blood and found a coyote lying on the ground. "Koga!" KoKo called. Koga ran up to KoKo and saw the little coyote and said, "It only looks about eight months old." KoKo scooped it up and carried it back to the abandoned hut. "I have to cover up the cut on its leg," KoKo said as she looked for something to use as a bandage. When she could not find anything to use as a bandage, she tore her left shirt- sleeve off and gently wrapped it around the young coyote's leg. "That should hold for now," KoKo said as she checked the coyote for any other injuries. "What happened?" KoKo asked the coyote (KoKo has the ability to speak to any dog related animals). KoKo closely listened to the coyote and told Koga, "She says that a demon came and attacked the other coyotes she was traveling with, and she got separated form her parents." KoKo turned to the coyote and promised, "I will help you find your parents." - Koga, KoKo, Bunzie, and Boonzie traveled high and low for any coyotes but did not find any. "Oh look, a village!" KoKo excitedly announced as she held the coyote like a baby. KoKo walked a little faster as she came upon the village, looking for anyone that could help her. When KoKo came upon a young man that was watching her, she quickly asked, "Have you seen a pack of coyotes around?" He shook his head no and offered, "But I can offer you a place to stay for the night." 'This guy is as bad as Miroku,' KoKo thought to herself as she blushed. "Oh yeah, can my fiancé and friends stay the night, too?" KoKo quickly asked before the monk got any ideas. The monk was disappointed but said, "Sure." - The hut that KoKo and the others thought they were going to was not a hut; it was a large mansion that looked fifty feet tall. "Wow," KoKo said in aw. "This must have taken a very long time to get built," KoKo added. "Yes, it was built by my ancestors fifty years ago," the monk said. KoKo stared at the monk and asked herself, 'Why does everything add up to fifty years ago?' - "This is where you will be staying," the monk said as he showed KoKo one room out of the twenty- bedroom mansion. "I'm sorry, I never got your name," KoKo said before he left to show the others their room. "I'm Sheko, it's short for Shekotesadowa." KoKo was amazed at the long and confusing name. "It means my love will protect the true love, sunshine, and rain," Sheko added. KoKo bowed and thanked Sheko, "I have much thanks to you for letting us stay here." With this everyone bowed except for Koga. "Koga," KoKo mumbled. KoKo put her hand on Koga's back and pushed down, forcing him to bow and give thanks. Sheko walked off to show everyone else his or her rooms but before Koga followed, KoKo pulled him back and said without anyone else hearing her, "I can't believe you didn't thank him!" Koga pulled back and stubbornly said, "I don't have to thank no human for letting me stay in a dump like this." - "Koga!" KoKo got on her Tipp toes, punched Koga on the head, and gave him a knot that he now rubbed constantly. Inuyasha growled and caught up with the others, so he could get a good room.


	36. Night Sky

It was a beautiful night; KoKo was sitting on the window seal, looking up as a shower of shooting stars flew across the night sky. "KoKo?" KoKo turned when she heard the unfamiliar voice. "It's Sheko." KoKo stood up on the window seal and stared at Sheko. "I was just coming up to see how you were doing," Sheko said. KoKo did not answer; she started to think, 'He has a scent of a demon….' Sheko did not leave until he got an answer. "I'm fine," KoKo shortly answered as she positioned herself for any sudden attacks. - The demon stared at her, trying to hold himself back from attacking the little girl demon that was still standing on the window seal. "Then I will be going." Sheko walked out of the room, and KoKo finally relaxed herself, jumped off the window seal, and walked towards the bed the sat in a corner. The bed was nothing but a thin mattress and nothing else. 'I wonder if I should tell Koga about Sheko… no… I'll just tell him in the morning.' KoKo turned to the coyote and promised it, "I will find your mother, I promise." KoKo looked out the window from the corner of the room and sniffed into the air to try to find another scent of a coyote. 'I know I promised myself that I would not do this, but I have to help this coyote….' KoKo transformed into a small wolf and walked out the door. 'Nobody should be able to tell that it's me.' KoKo was about to walk out the front door; she saw the demon, Sheko, and quickly ran outside, trying not to let him catch the scent of her. - KoKo was howling for any coyotes and sniffed everywhere but could not find any coyotes. 'I have to keep looking…. That baby coyote can not live without a mother….' When KoKo got deep into the woods, she started to think to herself, 'I should go back. If I have not found any coyotes by now, then I won't if I go further.' KoKo stared into the woods that she had stopped at and started walking back to the castle. KoKo quickly turned around when she caught the scent of a coyote…. KoKo saw a pack of coyotes walk towards her, surrounding her, as she explained to them that she knew where their missing coyote was.- KoKo finally convinced the coyotes that she had meant no harm the whole time, and she knew where their missing coyote was. KoKo led the coyote pack to the mansion. When KoKo and the pack got to the mansion, she told the coyotes to wait outside while she went up to get the baby coyote. When KoKo finally got to her room, she could not find the coyote. KoKo quickly ran into the hall when she heard Koga yelling. "Koga!" When Koga did not answer, KoKo quickly followed his scent to the very top of the castle to see the demon, Sheko, was a spider. "Koga! Hold on!" The giant spider demon held Koga over the window where Koga could not kick him. 'Where's the coyote?' KoKo kept questioning herself. KoKo finally saw the coyote being blocked by Sheko to where no one could save her. 'I have to get the coyote… but Koga….' KoKo anticipated and ran after the coyote, grabbed her, and quickly put her down. KoKo turned to Koga and the spider demon, dodged the spider's acid spit, and attacked the spider by kicking it hard in the head. The demon put its hand over its head and easily shook off the attack. "What in the hell? That didn't even put a scratch on the demon!" KoKo furiously said. KoKo watched the Sheko as he threatened to drop Koga. 'I have to find a way to get Koga without hurting him,' KoKo kept thinking to herself. KoKo turned when she saw some rope in the corner by the demon and got an idea. KoKo smiled at the demon, ran after the six-foot rope, and jumped back to the spot in the room where she had been at the beginning. KoKo furiously yelled as she charged towards the demon like an angry bull, jumped out the window, grabbed Koga, quickly swung the rope around the demon's neck, and pulled on the rope as hard as she could as she climbed up. KoKo jumped onto the demon's back and into the window before her and Koga fell down the fifty-foot mansion with the spider demon. "No damn demon is going to get the best of me," KoKo angrily said as she looked down at the lifeless demon lying on the ground. "Are you ok?" Koga rushed to question as he checked for any injuries on KoKo. KoKo grabbed Koga's hands and reassured, "I'm fine." Koga smiled and said, "Good, because I just finished making you an official pack uniform." KoKo had no idea what Koga was talking about until he pulled out a wolf outfit with some shields on the shoulders and knees. Koga handed it to KoKo; KoKo blushed and started to cry. "Thank you so much, now I will look like I belong some where," KoKo said as she held the wolf fur clothes in front of her. Koga walked out of the room as KoKo changed. - "You can come in now," KoKo said. Koga stopped in the doorway when he saw KoKo. "You look perfect…." Koga could not find any more words for the gorgeous half wolf demon that stood in front of Koga. Koga thought KoKo was so perfect that he thought she was like his fantasy, like his dreams, like she wasn't real. "Koga," KoKo kept saying, trying to get Koga's attention. KoKo smiled at Koga and laughed in a flirty tone when he looked at her from his day- dream. Oh yeah, the coyote's parents are waiting outside," KoKo said as she picked up the coyote. - KoKo sat down the now healed coyote and smiled as the parents licked the young coyote. The young coyote's parents thanked her and left. "I feel so good when I help someone in need." Koga stared at KoKo with a gaze as she said this. KoKo looked up at the night sky as shooting stars flew by and looked at Koga.


	37. Child Lullaby

"I am completely exhausted," KoKo complained as she stretched, "I just have to take a break; I didn't sleep all last night." Koga sighed and finally stopped to let KoKo take a break, "You deserve it anyways for saving me from the demon and defeating it." KoKo dropped on her back onto the grass. "This is the greenest grass that I have ever seen since I have been traveling," KoKo quietly said as she pulled a piece out of the ground. 'Mom…. I have to find Naraku soon, or I might not find him…. I can't give up! I will find Naraku, and I will kill him!' KoKo kept promising herself in her head with enthusiasm. KoKo yawned as she got comfortable in the grass and fell asleep. - KoKo's dream- "Naraku…" KoKo smirked. "So you have finally decided to come out of your hiding spot." KoKo watched Naraku as he was trapped in a corner. "I have finally got you," KoKo kept mumbling as she drew her sword in front of her and fiercely swung. Naraku dissolved and his baboon disguise fell to the ground. 'So I have finally killed Naraku….' "Naraku is dead! I killed Naraku!"- End of dream"KoKo…KoKo." KoKo opened her eyes to see Koga standing above her. "Koga, I killed him… I killed Naraku," KoKo excitedly said as she quickly sat up. Koga had a worried and confused look on his face. "Oh… it was only a dream…." KoKo stood up. "Well we should get going then," KoKo sighed. KoKo turned to see that Bunzie and Boonzie were still asleep, so she walked over to them, transformed into a wolf that they have seen her like that yet, and howled into their ears. The two clumsy wolves scrambled to get up and saw KoKo like a wolf, but they did not know that it was KoKo. "What are you doing here, wolf?" Bunzie demandingly questioned. Koga quickly turned to the wolf KoKo and thought to himself, 'She smells like KoKo… can that be?' Koga's eyes widened as he questioned the wolf, "KoKo?" KoKo turned to Koga and was glad that he had recognized her scent. A cloud surrounded KoKo as she transformed back into her wolf demon form and smiled at Koga. Bunzie and Boonzie were shocked that the wolf they had just insulted was their alpha female leader, KoKo. "Lady KoKo! We did not know it was you!" they both said at the same time. "Koga… there is something that I have not told you: I can transform into a wolf, a dog, and a giant dog demon. When I transform into a giant wolf demon, I have a moon on my forehead like Sesshomaru. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before…. It's just that I was afraid that you were going to leave me…." Koga walked over to KoKo, picked up her hands, and romantically told her, "I would never leave you because of something like that; you know that I love you too much to do that." KoKo blushed in the sunlight and in the far back Bunzie whispered to Boonzie, "I think that Koga might mean it; I have never seen him so serious before." - "What are you two whispering about?" KoKo said in a scary tone. Bunzie and Boonzie hid behind Koga. KoKo started to laugh and said, "I was just kidding!" KoKo kept laughing as they kept on walking. - They were all now at the wolf pack territory again; KoKo was relieved that she could be somewhere where she can recognize scents. 'It smells like me here but it does not smell like Inuyasha here….' KoKo tried to stay strong, but she could not manage that Inuyasha was out there and might be in danger with his life. The barrier that KoKo had put up was now broken, and KoKo burst into tears; no one could see her, because she was high up in a tree, clear from all wolves. Tears rolled down KoKo's cheeks like a river as she kept thinking, 'Inuyasha…. I can't bear to be away from my closest living, blood- related family that I have. If anything happens to you, I don't know what I would do…I would not be able to go on with my life…I would not be able do defeat Naraku…I would not be able to live without you, and Kagome.' More tears came quicker from KoKo's eyes as horrible figures of Inuyasha's death popped into her head like an internet that could not control pop ups. "No! I will not let death get the best of me! Nothing will happen to you, Inuyasha. You have believed in me with the moth demon, and now I will believe in you. Like you said, you will not give up easily before having your revenge; I also know that you will not leave Kagome. You may not admit that, but I know it," KoKo said to herself. KoKo calmed down a bit, but she was still crying. KoKo started humming Ai no Uta out loud then started singing it out loud in Japanese. (While reading the next part of the story, first go to www.fluffysgurl. and click on the song Ai no Uta. I do not own this website or anything on it, but it is a great website, and you really should listen to that song while you read the next part of this chapter.) When KoKo finished singing the song, she started thinking into the past when she was a very young child. - Flashback- KoKo was running around with Blue and was laughing like a very happy little kid should. "Alright, KoKo, it's time for bed."- "Aw but mommy. I'm not even tired." - "But you need your rest, so you can have strength for your traveling tomorrow." - "Mommy, why are we leaving our land tomorrow? Can't we just stay here?"- "No KoKo, it's getting too dangerous here; demons are coming uncontrollably and the pack can not keep it up with all the demons. Some of our pack have been killed by demons and we have to move back to the northern mountains where it's safe." The young KoKo looked up at her mother with a not understanding look and cuddled up next to her. KoKo's mother brushed the bangs from the young child's face and started to sing Ai no Uta to her. The little KoKo quickly fell asleep from the lullaby. – End flashback"Mother, I was always remember the lullaby that you sang to me when I was young and when my baby is born, I will sing it to my baby every night in memory of you," KoKo said as she looked up at the clear, blue sky.


	38. Great Child, Great Father

"You doing ok, KoKo?" KoKo looked down to see Koga. "Yeah! I'm fine!" KoKo hollered back down from the extremely tall tree. KoKo started to slowly climb down from the tree, trying not to fall. When she was half way down, she started to slip. "Ah!" KoKo screamed as she grabbed onto the tree with her claws. "KoKo!" She heard Koga yell. "I'm fine… don't worry!" KoKo tried to calm down and started to climb down again. She jumped when she was five feet off the ground and landed on her feet with a thud. Koga dashed over to KoKo and held her tightly in his arms while whispering in her ear, "I could have lost you." KoKo had a surprised look on her face and said while Koga held her still, "But I'm fine." Koga pulled her away arms length and angrily yet worriedly said, "I could have lost you, KoKo! You could have fell and died, and you're always worrying about Inuyasha; just imagine how he would feel if he lost you!" KoKo put a really surprised look on her face and started thinking to herself, 'Yeah, he's right; I'm always worrying about Inuyasha…what if I would have died?' KoKo shook off the thought of Inuyasha kneeling over her dead body lying on the forest floor and apologized, "You're right…I could have gotten hurt or got killed." Koga held onto KoKo again and he reassured her, "It's ok… you're ok and that's all that matters now." - "Hey, Koga!" Koga and KoKo turned to see Bunzie and Boonzie running up to them. "What's the matter?" KoKo questioned when Bunzie and Boonzie stopped in front of her, out of breath. Bunzie kept breathing faster and faster then finally urgently said, "The wolves… they're going crazy." KoKo ran to where the pack was and found that the wolves were attacking the wolf demons. "Hey!" KoKo yelled, but they did not seem to hear her. KoKo growled and yelled even louder, "HEY!" The pack of wolves and wolf demons stopped fighting and looked at KoKo. "What in the hell is going on with you damn wolves?" KoKo demanded to know. "They started it!" one of the wolf demons yelled. "I didn't ask who started it, I asked what the hell is up with you guys?" KoKo walked over to one of the wolves and listened to what he had to say. The wolf talked in a language that non- wolf/ wolf demon could understand, and KoKo talked back. "This wolf tells me that ya'll are fighting over food," KoKo started laughing. The wolves and wolf demons were surprised that the alpha female leader thought that this was funny; actually, they were afraid that she was going to starve them for fighting. "If ya'll needed more food, then why didn't you ask for me to get some?" KoKo questioned. Nobody answered…. "Well I was just getting ready to go hunting, so Bunzie and Boonzie will come with me." KoKo turned around to see Koga standing there and watching KoKo doing a great job of giving orders to the pack. "Koga, I am going hunting for food; do you want to come?" KoKo asked. "No…I think you will do a great job of hunting without me," Koga flirted. KoKo smiled back and started to leave the pack territory with Bunzie and Boonzie closely following behind. - "This looks like a great spot to hunt," KoKo whispered as she transformed into her wolf self. KoKo crouched down in the tall grass and slowly followed a javelina. When KoKo got right up to the javelina, she jumped to surprise the tusked animal and clawed it deep in the neck, so it could lose oxygen and die quicker. KoKo walked back with blood covering her brown silky fur coat. She transformed back into a wolf demon and bragged, "One down, ten more to go." Bunzie and Boonzie sighed in complaint. "Come on, you two. Ya'll can catch some smaller stuff," KoKo said. Bunzie looked up and saw a bird five feet up in a tree, jumped for it, and grabbed it with his mouth. "Great job, Bunzie!" KoKo complimented. Bunzie spit the hawk out of his mouth and made sure that it was dead. When he was convinced that it was dead, he looked for any other big birds in the tree with Boonzie. - "Hey, Koga!" KoKo happily said as she walked through the wolf territory, carrying ten javelinas at once while Boonzie and Bunzie were carrying a couple of hawks each. "Wow!" a lot of the wolf demon said while the wolves whimpered for some meat. "Oh calm down, ya'll, or you won't get any food," KoKo said as she passed by the wolves and wolf demons. When KoKo stood in front of Koga, she set the very heavy javelinas down and bragged in a funny way, "I think this might be enough; actually, this might be enough for everyone." Koga helped KoKo slice the meat and tossed it out to the hungry pack. - "There…that's all the meat," KoKo said, dusting off her hands. "Thank you, Koga," KoKo said, hugging Koga. "For what?"- "For everything…for the clothes, for taking me in, and for blessing me with a child." - "It's not born yet." - "I know, but it's going to be a great child…because of a great father." Koga could not argue with this, he just blushed in embarrassment.


	39. Mother, Or Is She?

- "Inuyasha…. Inuyasha…Inuyasha!" KoKo sat up quickly, sweating all over. KoKo breathed hard and deeply and thought to herself, 'It was only a dream…calm down KoKo…it was only a dream.' "It's already day- break. Time to get going, again," Koga said. KoKo looked over and noticed that Koga was already getting ready to go, so KoKo started to get ready as well. "Where are Bunzie and Boonzie?" KoKo questioned, looking around for them. "They went to the lake to wash up; they stunk really bad, so I told them they can not follow unless they were clean," Koga said. KoKo started to laugh at this; normally, KoKo was the one that had to say this to Bunzie and Boonzie. - "There…we're all set to go," Koga said as he picked up KoKo's folded blanket. Koga and KoKo started walking, and Bunzie and Boonzie started yelling far back, "Wait for us!" KoKo turned around, still walking, and yelled back, "Hurry up, you two!" Koga was looking straight ahead when he asked, "KoKo, how did you get your name? I mean I have never heard the name before." KoKo smiled then said, "It's a name that my mother made up; she said that it means Strong Mixed Demon." Koga stared at KoKo with a confused look and questioned, "Why doesn't she just give you a different name that means half demon instead of mixed demon?" KoKo stopped and thought about this, "I don't know…normally mixed demon means more than half demon…like a part demon…. But that's not possible; my father was a dog demon, and my mother was a wolf demon, so she probably couldn't find a name for strong half demon." - They both had shook off the question of why KoKo's mother had given her that name and were thinking of new thoughts now while walking through a forest. KoKo suddenly stopped with a hypnotized look on her face and whispered, "Koga…." Koga stopped, walked back to KoKo, looked at her, and questioned, "What's wrong?" KoKo did not answer; she just looked up as a shadow grew over the four wolf demons. The thing that had made the giant shadow was now standing on the ground…it was a woman! "Who are you, woman?" Koga demanded to know as he popped his knuckles. KoKo stiffly put her arm in front of Koga and questioned, "Mother?" Koga put a huge shock look on his face and questioned, "What! But your mother is…dead!" The woman walked up to KoKo and wrapped her arms around KoKo; KoKo wrapped her arms around her mother. KoKo pulled her mother away and said, "I thought you were dead…." The woman smiled and said, "I was not dead, I was captured by Naraku and kept captive; I am free now that Naraku is gone." Koga stared at KoKo and her so-called mother as they hugged and Koga suspiciously thought to himself, 'This does not seem right.' - "You ok, Koga?" Koga looked at KoKo but did not answer. KoKo stood next to her mother, waiting for an answer from Koga. Koga walked over to KoKo's mother and sniffed her. "Koga!" KoKo said in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, mom. He doesn't normally act like this. Oh yeah, this is Koga, my fiancé." KoKo's mother looked at Koga. "I am KiKi," KoKo's mother said, trying to shake Koga's hand. Koga did nothing but look at KiKi's hand. KiKi put down her hand and smiled, "It's ok; it's going to take some time for you to get used to me." KiKi walked off, following Bunzie and Boonzie back to the wolf territory while KoKo and Koga stayed behind. "I can't believe you embarrassed me like that!" KoKo argued. "KoKo, that is not your mother…" - "Well of course she is!" - "No…she doesn't smell like a wolf…she smells like Naraku!"- "Of course she does! She's been captured by Naraku and has been with him for years now!" - "No, you don't understand…" KoKo quickly cut Koga off and argued, "Yes, I do understand!" KoKo stomped off in rampage, leaving Koga to walk back to the wolf territory by himself. 'That just can't be KoKo's mother…she smells too much like Naraku. I can't even find a scent on her that smells like a wolf.' - "You can stay here for the night, mom." KoKo showed her mother a pile of hay in which where she and Koga slept. "Where the hell am I supposed to sleep!" Koga yelled at KoKo. "You can sleep where the rest of the pack sleeps!" KoKo yelled back. Koga growled and stomped off. "I'm sorry, mom, but I need to take a walk." KoKo ran off into the forest, fell on her knees, and started crying. "Oh, Inuyasha. What am I going to do; Koga is angry with me, he doesn't like my mother, and he probably hates me now…." KoKo kept sobbing over her fears that Koga might not talk to her anymore. "No…." KoKo started to wipe her tears away and put a strong tone in her voice. "Koga would never do that to me; Koga would never hate me; Koga loves me." KoKo straightened herself up as she headed back to the wolf territory. "Koga…Koga? Where are you?" KoKo searched for Koga and when she did, she wished she didn't. "KOGA!"


	40. Healing Hearts, Healing Souls

"KOGA!" KoKo ran towards her true lover's body that was lying on the ground with an arrow through his shoulder where it barely missed his heart. KoKo pulled the arrow out of Koga's shoulder, and Koga growled from the sting of the arrow. "What happened?" KoKo said, urgent to know. Koga mumbled words that KoKo could not understand. KoKo sat there, trying to understand what Koga was saying, and Koga finally picked up his arm and pointed at something behind KoKo. KoKo slowly turned her head to see her so- called mother holding a bow and arrow in her hands, now aiming an arrow at KoKo's heart. "Ha, your little boy friend here tried getting between me and killing you, so I tried to call him; he got lucky this time but if he tries getting in the way again he won't be so lucky." The woman's cold voice rang through the air. "You're not my mother! You're just a replica of my mother, you WINCH!" KoKo furiously screamed. KoKo was so angry that she didn't even think about crying, all she thought about was getting rid of the woman that forged her mother's looks. "How DARE you try to make me think that you were my mother! You will pay for this!" KoKo drew her sword out and whispered to her sword, "I am counting on you… HIYA!" KoKo furiously swung her sword at the demon and fire flew out of the Tetsaga. Koga's eyes widened as he struggled to get up. "No!" the demon screamed. "I will tell you, your mother is a half demon! A priestess and a wolf!" the demon said before her body burned to death. "What?" KoKo mumbled as she fell to the ground, sword still in her right hand. 'My mother…was a half demon…like me? That means….' - "KoKo," Koga struggled to say as his body bled more and more as he struggled to walk. "Koga!" KoKo caught Koga in her arms as he fell. "You must lay down to stop the blood from bleeding quickly." KoKo turned to the pack and ordered, "Well somebody get some water from the creak!" KoKo turned back to Koga and whispered, "Just hold on, Koga." - Inuyasha and the others- "Inuyasha…" Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. "What's wrong, Kagome?" Sango questioned. Inuyasha sniffed into the air and said in a worried voice, "I smell blood…wolf blood." Sango and Miroku jumped on Kilala while Kagome and Shippo jumped on Tiger; Inuyasha ran in front, leading the way to where he smelt blood. - KoKo and the wolf pack- KoKo was now crying over Koga, still waiting for water. "Just hold on, Koga. Please don't stop trying…please. I can't lose you…you were right…I should have listened to you." - "Shut up," Koga whispered. KoKo looked up at Koga. "Don't speak as if it was your fault…I shouldn't have yelled at you." - "No…it was my fault. If I didn't run off like that, none of this would have happened…"- "Shut up!" Koga was now yelling. "It is not your fault!" Tears were rolling down KoKo's face as she whispered, "But you're in so much pain." - "I only feel pain when I see you cry like that," Koga was now whispering. Koga lifted his arm and stroked his hand across KoKo's face, wiping away the tears. "Oh, Koga," KoKo whispered with shame. KoKo turned away, so Koga could not see her cry even harder. 'It is all my fault that Koga is like this,' KoKo kept blaming herself. 'If he dies, then I will kill myself as well.'- "KoKo!" KoKo turned to hear an unfamiliar voice that she had not heard in quite a while. "INUYASHA!" KoKo tossed her arms around Inuyasha and cried her hardest ever. "You have to help Koga! PLEASE!" KoKo kept yelling. The wolves and wolf demons came back with five buckets of water and set them in front of Koga's motionless body. KoKo ran over, picked up one of the buckets, and started to slowly dump water over his wound. "Just hang in there, Koga," KoKo whispered. - Kagome jumped off of Tiger and ran over to Koga with her First Aid Kit. "You have to help him, Kagome. Please. Whatever it takes," KoKo pleaded. Kagome nodded, opened her First Aid Kit, and pulled out some bandages and medicine. KoKo pulled down Koga's sleeve and let Kagome pour some Hydro Peroxide on his wound to get rid of the germs. When Kagome was finished with the first part, she wiped up the dry blood and started wrapping a long bandage around his shoulder. - Koga was now asleep in his pile of hay while Inuyasha and the others were sitting on the hill high above from him. "Oh, Inuyasha…it's all my fault he's like this…" Inuyasha looked at KoKo, waiting for an explanation. KoKo started telling the whole story about the intruder that was trying to be her mother and how KoKo was half dog, part wolf, and part priestess. "What! You mean that you are a priestess!" Inuyasha yelled. "Only part; my mother was a half demon like me, only she was half wolf and half priestess," KoKo said, trying to calm Inuyasha down. "Please, Inuyasha. You have to understand that this is all new to me, too," KoKo cried out to Inuyasha before he left. Inuyasha stopped, back still facing towards the others, and walked off again. "This is all my fault; I shouldn't have told him yet. I should have let him calm down first," KoKo kept crying. Kagome walked over to KoKo, sat next to her, and looked at her, "It is not your fault…it's just that Inuyasha can't stand having to take in stuff like that so quickly. Don't worry, he will get used to it." Sango walked over, sat on KoKo's other side, and put her head down, "I know how you fell; I know how Inuyasha feels. Having to take in stuff that you don't want to believe." Sango picked her head back up and reassured, "But he is just afraid for your safety; he doesn't wants you to get hurt." Miroku and Shippo stood behind the girls and Miroku whispered to Shippo, "Do you have any idea how they feel right now?" Shippo cupped his hands over his mouth and whispered back into Miroku's ear, "I have no idea…probably a girl thing."- "He'll be fine," Kagome whispered. Sango and Kagome leaned their heads on KoKo's shoulders while KoKo had each hand over Sango and Kagome's shoulders.


	41. Healing Hearts, Healing Souls: Part 2

"Inuyasha!" KoKo kept calling out. "Kagome, I'm going to go look for Inuyasha, it's been too long since he's been here and it's already getting dark," KoKo worriedly said. "Ok. Here, take my bow and arrows," Kagome said as she handed KoKo are weapons. "Thank you," KoKo said, and she headed off towards the forest. 'I hope Inuyasha is ok; I just can't stand any more pain from seeing the ones I love get hurt.' KoKo searched high and low for a fresh scent of Inuyasha, but she could not even get a whiff of a fresh scent from Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha…! Inuyasha!" KoKo kept calling out for Inuyasha but there was no answer. - It was now dark and there was still no sign of Inuyasha, so KoKo decided to take a rest; she sat down on a rock and felt hopeless. "Oh, Inuyasha…if anything happens to you I just don't know what I would do," KoKo whispered to herself. KoKo jumped up at the sound of rustling from some dark bushes near by. KoKo set the bow and arrow in its attack position and waited for something to come out and attack her. "Please, do not hurt me; I mean no harm," an unfamiliar voice came out of the bushes. KoKo lowered her weapon but did not put them down incase it was a trap. 'It is only some kind of dog but it might be dangerous,' KoKo thought to herself. "Who are you?" KoKo demanded. "I am a coyote from the pack that you helped earlier," the, now known as a coyote, said. KoKo recognized the scent, so she set down her weapon on the rock she was sitting on. "What do you want?" KoKo questioned with anger. "I only came here to help you; I heard that you were look for the dog demon, Inuyasha, and I know where he is."- KoKo closely followed behind the coyote as he led KoKo to her brother. The coyote came to a halt and said, "This is where I last saw him, right before I came to get you." KoKo sniffed the air and said, "He has definitely been here. Thank you, coyote; I must be going now." KoKo followed Inuyasha's fresh scent to a steam bath in a clearing of the woods. "Inuyasha?" KoKo questioned as she saw a dark figure sitting on a rock. "Is that you?" KoKo questioned again. The dark figure did not answer; it just stood up, walked over to KoKo, and hugged her. KoKo quickly pulled away the dark figure, realizing it was too big to be Inuyasha, and quickly and demandingly questioned, "Who the hell are you? And why do you smell like Inuyasha?" The dark figure did not answer her question, it just put its' hand over KoKo and said, "You have grown." KoKo widened her eyes and confusingly said, "Father? No…it can't be! I will not be confused with that trick more then once!" KoKo grabbed her bow and arrow and shot it at the dark figure. KoKo waited for the enemy to fall…but it didn't. It stood there and quietly, pleasantly laughed, "Just like your mother: always being protective." KoKo growled and yelled, "How in the hell do you know my mother!" The moon shone over the dark figure where KoKo could see that it was a dog demon that looked just like her father. "Who are you!" KoKo once again demanded. "You know who I am," the dog demon answered. "If you do not believe, then you will find it in your heart sooner or later," the dog demon answered. "But for now, I am here to help you. Inuyasha is sitting near some rocks across the steam bath, and he is waiting for you." KoKo was confused. "He does not know you are coming, but he is waiting for you to come," the dog demon went on. The dog demon disappeared in thin air as KoKo headed towards Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?" KoKo questioned, hoping that this was not a trap. Inuyasha looked up at KoKo and quietly apologized, "KoKo, I'm sorry for acting like such a jerk earlier; I should have listened to you." KoKo sat next to Inuyasha and argued, "No, it's my fault; I shouldn't have told you like that…I should have waited until you were calmed down." - "No…do not blame yourself for everything; I should have accepted that you are a mixed demon; I should have been proud for you; I should have been there for you.- KoKo and Inuyasha headed back to where the others were without saying a word the whole way there. "You're alright, Inuyasha," Sango said in relief while Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. "What you looking at me like that for?" Inuyasha demanded. Kagome shook her head and softly said, "Nothing." Inuyasha opened his mouth, getting ready to say something, but changed his mind and closed his mouth. "What were you going to say, Inuyasha?" Shippo questioned. "None of your business, runt," Inuyasha rudely said. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and noticed her eyes twinkling when she looked at him. Inuyasha blushed. "We should probably stay here for the night," Inuyasha quickly said before anyone noticed him blushing, but Kagome noticed. "Ok, I'll just go check up on Koga," KoKo said as she climbed down the hill and walked to where Koga was. "Koga?" KoKo questioned. Koga did not answer. 'He's sleeping.' KoKo smiled at Koga and lied down next to his while the other slept on the hill for the night.


	42. Kirara, What\'s Wrong?

It was still dark outside and something had decided to pay Inuyasha and the others a visit. "You're going down, demon!" Everyone was tied to a tree with huge, thick tree roots, except for KoKo. "How dare you try to hurt me and my friends!" KoKo grabbed Kagome's bow and arrow's and quickly questioned Kagome while she had the weapon in attack position, "Where's the jewel shard on it's body, Kagome?" Kagome looked hard on the giant scorpion and yelled, "Right there, on the tip of its' tail!" KoKo aimed the weapon for the tip of the tail and shot. "That'll teach you to mess with me," KoKo yelled as she smiled. The whole tail of the scorpion fell off and the tree roots began to come loose off of KoKo's friends. "Now to get rid of the scorpion…you're going down!" KoKo growled as she darted for the scorpion, furiously swung her sword at the demon, and a flame wheel of fire headed straight for the demon from KoKo's sword. The demon's head fell off right next to KoKo and dust surrounded KoKo and the scorpion demon as the others coughed, trying to see if KoKo was ok. - When the dust finally cleared, Inuyasha and the others watched KoKo stand in front of the scorpion with her hair waving in the wind and in front of her neck. "How was that for a beginner?" KoKo bragged. "That was great!" Shippo yelled. "Yes, you have improved since we have first met you," Miroku complimented. Sango shook her head in agreement with Miroku and Shippo. "Yeah, it was a weak demon to begin with," Inuyasha ruined. "Inuyasha! You should be congratulating her for getting a jewel shard!" Kagome yelled. "Whatever," Inuyasha moaned as he sliced the scorpion's tail open and the jewel shard flew out and into the acid that the scorpion contained in its' mouth. As Kagome picked up the jewel shard from the acid, it purified into the clearest water ever. - "Master Inuyasha!" a little voice came from the ground. "Hold up, you guys," KoKo said. KoKo kneeled down and Myoga jumped in the palm of KoKo's hand. "How's it going, Myoga?" KoKo questioned. "Fine, thank you. I heard that you have learned the new technique with your sword this morning," Myoga complimented. "Yeah, it's I flame wheel of fire."- "Yes, that is called Flame Of Fire. It is the first technique you father learned with that sword." KoKo smiled at the thought that she was following in her father's path, 'Father, was that really you that I met last night?' "KoKo…KoKo! Just like your father, zoning off when I'm talking to you!" Myoga yelled. KoKo smiled even more and copied, "Just like my father." By now everyone was staring at KoKo; they had no idea what was on her mind and why she was smiling about it. "You alright?" Inuyasha questioned, as he looked hard at KoKo in the face. KoKo took the smile off her face and said, "I'm fine. So Myoga, where were you when I was fighting the giant scorpion?" Myoga started to sweat all over, and KoKo laughed at this. "I'm only kidding," KoKo laughed. KoKo quickly turned to Kilala when she heard her cry. "Oh no, Kilala is running a fever. It looks like she got bit by the scorpion," Sango worriedly said. Myoga jumped up on Kilala's injure left paw and said, "Here, I will suck the blood out of it." Kilala furiously hissed at Myoga and ran off to a nearby forest. "Kilala!" Sango ran after Kilala, following closely behind. "Sango, wait up!" Miroku grabbed Sango's hediko (don't know how to spell it but it's the giant boomerang). "Wow, how does she manage to make this thing look so light?" Miroku questioned as he carried that giant boomerang on his back. "Hey, Kagome. Where is that stuff that one food you always have lest over of?" Inuyasha questioned as he dug through Kagome's backpack. "You mean my Pickled Radish?" Kagome questioned with anger. "Yeah, that's the stuff." Inuyasha said as he pulled it out of her backpack. Kagome growled and said with all her anger, "Inuyasha…SIT!" Inuyasha fell hard into the ground while the Pickled Radish sat in his hand. Kagome got on her bike and started to ride off but before she did, she yelled back to Inuyasha, "Some nerve you have!" KoKo stood up, looked down at Inuyasha, and said, "Good going. I'm going to see if Sango and Miroku are ok." So KoKo walked into the woods where she had last seen Sango and Miroku. - Sango and Miroku – "Kilala! Get back here!" Sango chased behind Kilala; Miroku was now caught up with Sango. "Kilala! Where'd you go?" Sango pushed through some tress and found Kilala, "Kilala?" Two women were sitting on a fallen over tree, one of them holding Kilala. "Is this your two- tailed?" Sango shook her head. "We gave her some antidote; she was suffering from insect poison." Sango gave a sigh of relief and said, "Thank you so much." - "I have a question for you two girls," Miroku said as he kneeled down, "Will you two kindly bare my children?" Sango got her hediko and hit Miroku on the head. "Pardon my actions; I can't help myself around such beautiful women," Miroku said. "Nobody asked you," Sango said with anger. "Well we should get going," one of the women said, and they walked off. - "Hey, Sango!" KoKo said out of breath. "I was looking for ya'll. For some reason yalls' scent was mixed up everywhere, and I couldn't find ya'll." Sango and Miroku stared at KoKo with confusion. "We only came down here in a straight path," Sango said. "But never mind that, where are Inuyasha and the others?" Miroku questioned. "Well lets just say that Inuyasha was being his self and pissed Kagome off, so she went home; Shippo and Myoga are with Inuyasha up on the hill," KoKo told them. "I should probably go check up on Kagome to make sure that she got back to her time safely. Thank God that I used a couple of the jewel shards to defeat the scorpion demon," KoKo said with a sound of relief in her voice. So KoKo headed off to check up on Kagome while Sango, Miroku, and Kilala went back up the hill to where Inuyasha and the others were.


	43. Future Thoughts, Past Thoughts

'Here I am, again. The well that separates Kagome and Inuyasha's time.' KoKo stared down into the well and jumped in. "Now which way do I go to get to Kagome's home?" KoKo questioned herself as she got to a four- way road. She sniffed into the air and followed Kagome's scent right to her house. "I wonder if Kagome will surprised to see me here," KoKo said to herself as she sat on Ms. Higorashie's roof, looking into Kagome's room window. KoKo watched Kagome sit at her computer desk, studying and finally decided to tap on the window. "AH!" Kagome screamed as she saw a dark figure outside her window. "It's me, KoKo," KoKo quickly said before Kagome could do anything else. Kagome walked to her window and opened it up to let KoKo in. "What are you doing here and where is Inuyasha? If you're here, then Inuyasha is here somewhere," Kagome said with anger. "Inuyasha is not here, Kagome," KoKo explained, trying to calm Kagome down. "Don't worry…" KoKo finally calmed down Kagome. - Kagome collapsed on her bed of exhaustion from studying half of the night. "It's a good thing that I came back, anyways; I have an exam in two days," Kagome said as she got ready for bed. "Then that means…you can't stay here that long! Everybody needs you to find the shards!" - "You know, KoKo, you're starting to sound like Inuyasha," Kagome said with a cranky attitude. "We don't just need you to help us find the shards…we need you as a friend," KoKo said. Kagome sat up on her bed and said, "I'll think about it; it's not a very important exam so maybe I can get out of it." KoKo smiled at Kagome and Kagome offered, "Meanwhile, you can stay here for the night since it is already getting late." KoKo stared at Kagome with a no- way look then agreed, "Fine, but I am not going to that school." Kagome laughed and then said, "Ok, but let's go eat before we go to bed." - "Oh, Kagome, there's not going to be supper tonight, so you will have to look for something," Ms. Higorashie said. "Ok…mom, KoKo came to check up on me, and I invited her to stay for the night," Kagome said as she searched the fridge for food. "Do you like ham, KoKo?" Kagome asked as she pulled out slices of bread to make a sandwich. "What's ham?" KoKo questioned back. "It's meat from a pig," Ms. Higorashie answered for Kagome. "Um, sure. I guess I'll try it," KoKo said as she sniffed the package of ham. While KoKo was sniffing the ham, Sota walked in and started laughing. KoKo turned to Sota and rudely questioned, "What's so funny, squirt?" Sota immediately stopped laughing and Kagome said while she made sandwiches, "You know KoKo, I thing that you have been around Inuyasha too long. The only reason I think this is because you were so sweet and kind when I first met you but now you are sounding like him." KoKo gave an embarrassed look at what Kagome just said and KoKo laughed, "Yeah, I guess I have been around him too much." - "There we go, all finished," Kagome said as she put the ham back into the fridge. - Kagome and KoKo sat under the stars, eating their sandwich when KoKo suddenly questioned, "Kagome…" Kagome turned to KoKo and saw that KoKo was looking down, "What will you do when we defeat Naraku and find all of the shards…? I mean…are you going to still come to visit, or are you going to stay here?" Kagome thought long and hard at KoKo's question and answered, "I really don't know; I am hoping to still come and visit every once and a while, but…. I just don't know." The two good friends thought long and hard about the question that had come upon them but there was no sure answer. "I guess when it comes to the time when we to defeat Naraku and get the shards we will know the answer," Kagome mumbled, but KoKo could hear her with her demon hearing. KoKo started singing the Japanese lullaby that her mother had always sung to her when she was very young. (To listen to the song, go to www.fluffysgurl. chi ni chikara oNo ni hana oKokoro ni ai o…Nee kono mimi o oshiatete kikoeta inochi no zawamekiSou oboeteru atatakana kodou ni tsutsumareteta kotoDare ka no koe mo, dare ka no kizu mo, kikoenai furi o suruSonna minikui kao ni damasarenaideIma sugu ni ai ni ikiteKono yo ni umarete Anata no me niNani o utsushiteIma kono chi ni chikara oNo ni hana oKokoro ni ai o…Donna jidai mo, donna basho demo tashikana ai wa aruDakara furueru koto mo nageki kanashimu koto mo naiAi no naka eNamanurui kaze niUtare boku waNani o nokoshiteIma kono chi ni chikara oNo ni hana o Kokoro ni ai o…SoshiteDare ka no koe mo, dare ka no kizu mo, kikoenai FURI o suruSonna minikui KAO ni damasarenaideIma SUGU ni ai ni ikiteKono yo ni umareteAnata no me niNani o utsushiteIma nama nerui kaze niUtare boku waNani o nokoshiteKono shi ni chikara oNo ni hana o Kokoro ni ai o…" Kagome stared at KoKo when she sang this wonderful song and was impressed, "That was great!" KoKo smiled at this compliment and said, "Yes, it was a lullaby that my mother sang to me when I was young."


	44. Mother Like

"Kagome…Kagome, wake up honey, or you're going to be late for school." Kagome jumped up and saw her mom standing above her with a broken alarm clock in her hand. "Kagome, what happened to your alarm clock?" Ms. Higorashie questioned with concern. Kagome looked at the alarm clock and then at KoKo lying on the floor, "I don't know, but I have a pretty good idea of who it was." Ms. Higorashie looked at KoKo and started laughing, "That's ok, I can buy you another one." Kagome looked up at her mom and asked, "What time is it?" Ms. Higorashie looked at her wrist- watch and said, "School starts in thirty minutes." Kagome dashed to her closet, took out her school uniform, and rushed to put it on. "Oh no, I'm not going to make it to school," Kagome said as she rushed out her bed- room door to go down stairs. "Kagome…Kagome! Slow down; I have an idea," KoKo said as Kagome opened up the front- door.- "KoKo, I don't think this is such a good idea," Kagome yelled as KoKo darted through the streets with Kagome on her back. "Don't worry; we're almost there," KoKo said as she leaped over buildings. "LOOK OUT!" Kagome screamed; KoKo was about to run into a building, but she jumped over it with no hesitation. "You don't have to worry, Kagome; I get my skills from Inuyasha," KoKo tried calming her down. "That's what I'm worried about," Kagome said. - "Here we are," KoKo said as she sat Kagome down. "See, you're not late," KoKo proudly said. "Thanks so much, KoKo!" Kagome yelled as she ran into her school. KoKo got ready to run off back to Kagome's, but Goku ran up to her before she could leave. "Hey, KoKo! You better hurry up, or you're going to be late. Where's your backpack?" KoKo quickly thought of something to say before the boy got suspicious, "Um…I'm heading back to my home. I just came here to…to…" KoKo looked around to see if anything could give her any ideas when she saw everyone carrying lunchboxes, "I just came to give my friend, Kagome, her lunch." The dark haired boy stared at KoKo then said, "So, you're not going to school today?" KoKo started to sweat and finally answered, "No, I'm sick," KoKo fake coughed and said, "You should probably get to class before you are late." - "Ok, but I hope you fell better," Goku said as he walked off. "Whew, that was a close one," KoKo said as she headed back to Kagome's house. - 'Finally, I'm here.' KoKo walked into the front- door to see Sota sitting on a kitchen chair in the kitchen. "Sota, why aren't you at school?" KoKo questioned. Sota moaned and KoKo noticed that he looked pale. "You feeling ok?" KoKo asked as she felt his head and then hers. "Oh no, you have a high fever," KoKo said in a mother, worried tone. "I know just how to get rid of it and it'll make you feel better. If your mom asks where I went, tell her that I went back to my time to check up on some stuff," KoKo said as she headed out the door. - Sango, Miroku, and Shippo – "When do you think KoKo will get back; I thought she was just going to check up on Kagome," Shippo said to Inuyasha. "I don't know! Do I look like a fortuneteller to you!" Inuyasha said with rage. "What's his problem?" Shippo questioned Sango and Miroku in a quiet voice where he thinks that Inuyasha can't hear him. "I heard you!" Inuyasha threatened. Shippo got frightened when Inuyasha said that; Shippo climbed up on Sango's should of her demon slayer uniform that she was wearing. "Hey!" Inuyasha turned to see what he thought was Kagome at first on her bike but then he realized that it was KoKo. "Hey, what you doin' with Kagome's bike?" Inuyasha said as he picked up the picnic blanket that Kagome had accidentally left. "Just came back to get some herbs of Sota; he has a high fever, and he looks pale," KoKo answered as she picked some plants that were used as ingredients. "Hey, Inuyasha? Seen any hogs or any small animals lately?" KoKo questioned as she finished picking the plants. "No, but I think I smelt a hog right before you came," Inuyasha answered as he stood up from bending down. "Thanks!" KoKo shouted as she rode off on Kagome's bike. 'Here we go…a perfect spot,' KoKo thought to herself as she spotted some hogs with tusks. 'Good thing I brought Kagome's bow and arrows…now to get the best liver from the strongest hog,' KoKo thought on to herself as she set the weapon in place. KoKo straightened the weapon, aimed for the heart, and released the arrow. "Perfect!" KoKo excitedly shouted as she ran to the hog. Before KoKo started to take the liver out, she made sure it was dead by kicking it. When she was fully convinced that it was dead and harmless, she ripped out the liver in the cleanest possible was and burned the body with some matches she had brought from Kagome's. - "Now to mix up all the ingredients," KoKo said to Sota while mixing up the ingredients in a large pot on the kitchen stove. KoKo slowly poured the medicine into a coffee cup and handed it to Sota. "Uh," Sota moaned as he smelt the medicine, "It smells horrible." KoKo smiled and said, "Don't judge everything by how it smells; besides, if you want to feel better, drink it." Sota slowly drank the hot medicine, trying to think of it as hot cocoa, and handed the empty cup back to KoKo. Sota sat straight up and thanked, "Wow, I already feel better! Thanks, KoKo!" KoKo smiled and said, "I told you it would work." KoKo smiled at Sota as if she were his mother and said, "But for now, you should get some rest." Sota walked upstairs to his room, and KoKo noticed Ms. Higorashie standing around the corner. "Oh, you scared me," KoKo said as Ms. Higorashie walked into the kitchen. "You're going to make a great mother, KoKo," Ms. Higorashie smiled. KoKo smiled back and said, "Yeah, that's a medicine that mother always made me when I was sick and when she was…" KoKo shook off what she was going to say. "Sounds like you had a great mother by how you talk about her all the time," Ms. Higorashie said as she walked over and sat next to KoKo at the kitchen. "Yeah…she was; she was always there for me in a time of need and when she needed me the most I ran to save my own life…" Ms. Higorashie picked up KoKo's chin, so she could look at her, and Ms. Higorashie said, "Your mother wanted you to be safe just like I want Kagome to be safe. You know, every day I worry about her when she's in your time, 500 years into the past."- "Hi, mom!" Kagome greeted as she walked into the kitchen and threw down her backpack. "What are ya'll talking about?" Kagome questioned as she pulled out a chair, but before Kagome could sit down, Ms. Higorashie said, "Kagome, you know that your backpack goes in your room. Go put it up." Kagome looked at her Ms. Higorashie and wined, "But mom…" - "But nothing, you don't want to grow up like a slob, do you?" Ms. Higorashie cut off. Kagome stomped up to her room, with her backpack, while mumbling so quietly that not even KoKo could understand her. "See, I don't tell her to do stuff because she doesn't like it, I do it because I love her, and I don't want her to grow up like a slob," Ms. Higorashie said as she headed to her room. "Now I expect that you and Kagome are going back today, so I will make some food for ya'll to eat when ya'll get there," Ms. Higorashie said as she walked back with a pair of socks. "Here," Ms. Higorashie said as she handed the socks to KoKo, "I don't want you to catch a cold like Sota so put these on your feet." KoKo smiled at Ms. Higorashie, sat on the table, and started putting them on. "And no sitting on the table," Ms. Higorashie added. KoKo's smile grew as she shifted to the chair and finished putting on her other sock.


	45. Newborn

"Inuyasha, look!" Shippo shouted. "Hey, guys!" Kagome and KoKo waved as the rode up on Kagome's bike with a bag of food. "So, how did everything go?" Miroku questioned. Kagome was confused, but KoKo answered, "Oh, you must mean with Sota…" - "What do you mean! Is something wrong with Sota?" Kagome quickly popped in. "No, Sota had a fever yesterday, so I gave him some medicine, and he's fine now," KoKo said. "I brought some supper for us," Kagome said as she laid out the blanket. KoKo sniffed into the air and suspiciously questioned, "Who do I smell a wolf?"- "KoKo! Long time, no see!" KoKo turned when she heard the familiar voice coming towards her in a tornado. "Koga!" KoKo grabbed a hold of Koga like he was going to disappear if she even loosened her arms. "Has it really been that long since I have visited you?" Koga questioned as he hugged back. "No, it's just that I have been worried that you might miss the baby being born if it comes a little soon," KoKo said as she rubbed her stomach. "Here, feel…you can feel the baby kicking," KoKo said as she let everyone take turns feeling. When it was Miroku's turn to feel, KoKo started screaming. "What! I didn't even do anything!" Miroku yelled before Inuyasha and Koga could gang up on him. "No…it's not him…. It's the baby…IT'S COMING!" KoKo screamed in pain. "Oh no!" Sango shouted. "Sango, help me carry KoKo over by those trees!" Kagome ordered. Sango and Kagome rushed over to some trees with everyone but Inuyasha and Miroku following behind. - When a tent was set up using Kagome's picnic blanket, Kagome ordered, "Koga, keep KoKo comfort incase she needs anything; Sango, you can help Koga, and Shippo, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to wait outside with Inuyasha and Miroku." Shippo moaned a little, but he did not want to complain with Kagome, because he knew that KoKo was in a lot of pain by the way she was yelling. "Kagome, wait. I don't want you to leave," KoKo said. "I'm just going to get some water…" "No!" KoKo cut her off, "You know how to do this stuff…get Sango to go get some, please…" Sango walked out and came back with a hot bucket of water and a rag. "Thank you, Sango," KoKo thanked as Sango sat the hot rag on KoKo's forehead, "I don't know what I would do without ya'll." Sango smiled at KoKo. "Shippo," KoKo weakly said. Shippo walked in to see KoKo and questioned, "Are you feeling ok?" KoKo smiled and answered, "A little pain, but I'm doing ok. Inuyasha; Miroku, ya'll can come in if ya'll want to," KoKo called it, still with a weak voice, but Inuyasha could easily hear her, because he was listening closely the whole time she had been in there. "How are you feeling?" Inuyasha questioned with a caring, quiet voice. "I'm fine…" KoKo started to feel horrible pain once again. "Kagome…" KoKo said as she started to sweat from pain. Kagome rushed over to KoKo, looked at everyone, and said, "It's time." - KoKo screamed with horrible pain, and everyone was in the tent, helping KoKo. "A one more strong push, KoKo," Kagome encouraged. Everyone could now hear crying from a baby as Kagome proudly said, "It's a girl!" KoKo held the baby in her arms and said, "Look, Inuyasha…she has ears just like you." KoKo smiled with exhaustion as she held her brown- headed baby with little puppy ears. "What should we name her, Koga?" KoKo questioned as she looked into her newborn's eyes as the baby sucked her thumb with her eyes shut. "What do you think?" Koga questioned back. "I think…Sheorie," KoKo smiled. "Sheorie…" Koga repeated, "That's a great name." - "You should probably go with Koga, KoKo…now that you have you're baby it's going to be dangerous being here," Inuyasha said as he sat down next to his little sister and new niece. "But Inuyasha…" - "But nothing," Inuyasha interrupted, "You have a baby now that you and Koga need to take care. I may not be an expert with children, but I know that you don't want your child to grow up without a mother like you did." KoKo could not argue with Inuyasha, so she decided to stay with Koga for a while. - "Inuyasha, when will I see you again?" KoKo questioned, as Inuyasha and the others got ready to leave the wolf territory. "I'm not sure…it may be days…it may be years. But the next time I come close to here, I will come and get you if it is the right time," Inuyasha answered with hesitation as he kissed his baby sister and niece goodbye; Inuyasha and the group walked off in the moonlit night. (One Day, One Dream)


	46. Full Moon Surprise: Part 1

"Does that baby have to cry all the time?" Bunzie complained, trying to yell over the crying baby. "Don't be so hard on Sheorie; she is only a day old," Koga said as he stepped up behind Bunzie and Boonzie. "Koga! We did not know you were there!" Boonzie quickly explained. "It's ok, you guys," KoKo calmly said as she started breastfeeding her baby. "Ah!" Bunzie and Boonzie yelled as the quickly turned around and covered their eyes. KoKo started to laugh and Bunzie and Boonzie's reactions and reassured, "I am going to be doing this a lot so if ya'll are shy about it, then ya'll might want to avoid me as much as possible." KoKo smiled down at here baby as she rocked her. "I've been trying to make up a song for Sheorie, and I have finally thought of one," KoKo said as she stared down at Sheorie, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine; you make me happy, when skies are gray, and you don't know deer, how much I love you so please don't take my sunshine away…" Sheorie fell asleep in her mother's arms; KoKo lied her down, so she could sleep. "Come on, you guys," KoKo whispered as she quietly walked out of the hut that Koga had made for them while KoKo was pregnant. "You don't know how much that hut is helping, Koga," KoKo said as they stood in the middle of the wolf territory. "KoKo! How are you feeling?" all the wolves and wolf demons kept questioning as she passed by them. "I'm fine," KoKo kept answering while smiling. - "It's going to be a full moon tonight," KoKo said as Koga and her sat on Koga's homemade bed that was made out of hay. "Yeah…" Koga zoned off as he thought of the plans he had set for tonight that no one knew about except him. - "Well I better go catch some lunch for the pack before they start fighting again," KoKo said as she picked up her sword. "You mean you're going to leave the baby here all by itself?" Bunzie questioned. "No, I mean that I am going to go hunting while you and Boonzie watch the baby," KoKo corrected. "You going to come, Koga?" KoKo questioned, as she got ready to leave. "Yeah I better; I don't want you to waste all of your energy because of me," Koga answered as he popped his shoulders. "Let's go then!" KoKo said with enthusiasm and ran off with Koga. "Do you have a couple of Kagome's jewel shards?" Koga asked with a surprised voice, because KoKo was easily running by his side. "No…why?" KoKo questioned with wonder. "Well you're running right next to me with no problems. You must be really strong and quick to be able to keep with me, because I still have a jewel shard in each leg…" KoKo was surprised that she could keep up with Koga so easily; she hadn't even thought about it until Koga brought it up. "I guess just being with Inuyasha I've learned to keep up; he's always darting up ahead of everyone when he senses danger," KoKo smiled back at Koga as she sped up. By now the two speedy wolves were darting past trees, jumping over huge boulders, and catching some meat along the way, side by side. - "We're back!" KoKo called out as they walked into the wolf territory. "And we have enough food for everyone," Koga added as he threw down the food, still holding some fruit and meat for him and KoKo. Wolves and wolf demons dashed over to the boar meat and fruit, trying not to leave any leftovers. - "That sure was some great food," Boonzie said as he patted his stomach. "Yeah, I don't think I could eat another bite," Bunzie said. "Koga, there's still this piece of meat left, do you want it?" KoKo questioned as she held the meat up. Koga shook his head and KoKo questioned, "Do any of you guys want it?" Bunzie practically jumped for the meat and gobbled it down. "I thought you weren't hungry no more," Boonzie said as he watched Bunzie fiercely rip up the meat. KoKo started laughing, and Koga smiled. - 'I can't tell KoKo about my plans for tonight but what am I going to tell her when I go down to the hot spring to make sure that everything is set? She doesn't even know that there is a hot spring in the wolf territory,' Koga thought to his self. "You feeling ok, Koga?" KoKo questioned as she stared at him. "Yeah…just thinking," Koga answered. - "I never thought that I would get past KoKo without her asking any questions," Koga said to himself as he set up everything at the hot spring. "I hope she likes this…" Koga held something in his hand with his hand closed where no one could see it, not even his self even though he already knew what it was. "I'd have to pay Kagome back for the rest of her life for helping my find this even though we weren't even looking for it…" Something in the palm of Koga's hand shimmered in the sunlight.


	47. Full Moon Surprise: Part 2

'Night is nearing,' Koga kept thinking to his self as he sat next to KoKo. "You ok, Koga; you're just staring up at the sky," KoKo said in a worried tone. "Yeah…" Koga said with a zoned out tone. 'He's up to something…but what is it?' KoKo questioned herself. "KoKo, I found a hot spring not too far from here. Maybe we can go get cleaned off," Koga said sounding suspicious. KoKo thought for away and finally accepted. - The sun was going down, Koga and KoKo were bathing in the hot spring, and all seemed peaceful and quiet. "Look at the pretty sunset," KoKo said in a gentle voice as she watched the sun slowly going down. KoKo moaned and held her hand on her chest as the full moon came up. "What's wrong?" Koga quickly answered as he put his hand on KoKo's shoulder. "Something…something is changing in my body," KoKo hesitated to say as she still held on to her chest. Koga noticed the KoKo's hair looked like it was turning white as it flew around, and her claws were growing longer. "KoKo, don't worry!" Inuyasha yelled as he began to attack Koga. "Stop…!" KoKo hesitated. Inuyasha withdrew his sword, and gave KoKo her clothes, but KoKo was in too much pain to try to stand up and get dressed. KoKo sat there, scrunched up as she screamed more and more. "Your hair…" Inuyasha said. KoKo's hair was now white and she had dog-ears like Inuyasha. "And her claws," Kagome added. KoKo's claws were not short like any regular wolf demon; they were long, long like a dog demon's claws. "She's changing into a dog demon!" Miroku yelled. Inuyasha wanted to jump down there and help his little sister that was in so much pain, but he was confused; he didn't know if her body was being possessed by a demon, he didn't know if this was an imposter, he didn't have any clue whatsoever. KoKo was now relaxing her body as she sat there. KoKo started to slowly stand up and Inuyasha had to push Miroku out of there just so KoKo could get dressed. "KoKo, I was so worried," Koga said as he gave KoKo a big hug. KoKo's blushed and told Koga, "I need to get dressed." Koga blushed, quickly turned away, and said while scratching his head, "Yeah…sorry." KoKo started laughing as she stood behind some trees and got dressed. "So, Koga. Why did you want me to come down here so badly?" Koga did not answer KoKo's question; he had just remembered about it and waited for KoKo to come out. As KoKo walked out from behind the trees, Koga remembered that she had turned into a dog demon some how and the wolf clothes on her did not look right. "Koga?" KoKo questioned as she stared at Koga kneeling on the ground. KoKo's face turned blood when Koga held her hand. "KoKo…will you marry me?" KoKo's eyes widened as they sparkled. "Yes…" KoKo quietly said as she fell to the ground next to Koga and gave him the biggest hug she had ever given him. KoKo didn't know how to feel…she wasn't sure to cry, to tell everyone, or to just faint right in front of Koga. - "KoKo!" Inuyasha quickly turned to hear Inuyasha's voice calling for her. "I'm over here!" KoKo called as she stood up from hugging Koga. Inuyasha and Kagome walked through the bushes to find Koga and KoKo standing next to each other, smiling. "What are you two smiling so much about?" Inuyasha rudely asked. Koga picked up KoKo's left hand to show Inuyasha and Kagome an engagement ring on KoKo's ring finger. Inuyasha said nothing…he just picked up KoKo's hand and observed the ring. KoKo stopped smiling and stared at Inuyasha and worriedly questioned, "Inuyasha…is there something wrong…?" Inuyasha still did not answer; he just stood there and started walking back to the wolf territory with no expression on his face. Koga and Kagome stared at Kagome with concern as KoKo had a worried look on her face, watching Inuyasha slowly walk away into the darkness back towards the wolf territory. KoKo's eyes started to fill up with tears again…but this time they were not happy tears. Kagome looked at KoKo and hugged her as she tried to comfort her, "It's ok, KoKo; he will accept the fact that you and Koga are going to get married…." Kagome said as she rubbed KoKo's back. "I just wish he would have said something…even if it would have been something rude or mean…."KoKo said as she cried. Koga stared at KoKo and ran towards where Inuyasha walked off. KoKo stopped crying and gave a surprised look as Koga ran after Inuyasha. - Koga finally caught up with Inuyasha in the wolf territory, stepped right in front of him, and demandingly questioned, "What's the big idea! You just left KoKo back there crying!" Inuyasha pushed him out of the way, still with no emotion. Koga once again stepped in front of Inuyasha, waiting for an answer. Inuyasha closed his eyes, growled, opened back up his eyes, and yelled, "Do you really want to know what I think! I think that you should have checked with me before asking my only baby sister to marry you! Now if you don't mind, I will be going!" Koga did not speak, he just stood there with a surprised look on his face and mumbled, "Well you obviously don't care how KoKo feels about this." Inuyasha quickly turned around and yelled with emotion, "How dare you say that! I care about her as if she was my own child!" Koga had nothing to say back and neither did Inuyasha as they both saw KoKo standing there, staring at Inuyasha.


	48. Total Tragedy

"Inuyasha…I didn't know you cared that much about me," KoKo said with a surprising look. Inuyasha stared at KoKo with a kind of embarrassed look and then turned back into his rude self, "Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" KoKo smiled- she was happy what Inuyasha said even though he said it in a rude way. Inuyasha sniffed the air with a cautious look…. Inuyasha and KoKo set their swords in fighting position at the scent of Naraku. KoKo growled at the scent of Naraku and mumbled, "This time you are not escaping." Koga looked at KoKo; he had heard what she said. "Here he comes…his scent is getting stronger," KoKo mumbled louder where Inuyasha could hear her. "I wouldn't get too excited," Miroku said. "I don't think its Naraku." Everyone looked closer as they saw one of Naraku's incarnations flying towards them on a giant feather. "It's Kagura…" Miroku said, even though everyone knew whew it was by now. - Kagura stepped onto the ground as KoKo fiercely growled, "Where the hell is Naraku!" Kagura smiled and gave out a little laugh, "Like I would tell you…he is obviously not near where you could easily find him." KoKo growled again, even louder this time, withdrew her sword, and charged after Kagura with her sharp claws. KoKo swung her claws left and right at Kagura, not being able to even give her a scratch, because Kagura kept using her 'Dance of Blades' and 'Dance of the Dragon'. "Damn it all! Hold still!" KoKo yelled with anger as she still tried to attempt clawing Kagura with her razor sharp claws. - After about five minutes of KoKo attempting to claw Kagura, she finally scratched Kagura deep enough in her where she could not use her right arm anymore. Kagura started slowing down a bit and was now jumping around, trying to dodge KoKo's attacks. Kagura stopped about fifteen feet in front of KoKo, panting. "What's the matter, Kagura? Getting tired?" KoKo taunted. Kagura gave a mean look and then a surprised look as she saw a cloud of miasma flying towards them. KoKo was now satisfied from her little 'warm up' and pulled out her sword as she was certain that this time is was Naraku. "Now the real battle is going to begin…." KoKo mumbled and then yelled with all her anger, "You're going to pay for my mother and wolf tribe's death, Naraku!" KoKo was so full of anger that she charged straight for Naraku without thinking and swung her sword with all her strength. KoKo bounced right off of Naraku's barrier and skidded on her back really hard and dropped her sword. "KoKo!" Koga yelled as he rushed towards his lover. "She's unconscious," Koga told Inuyasha when he noticed that he wanted to know by the expression on his face. Koga growled at Naraku and hollered with anger, "You're going to pay for this!" Koga darted towards Naraku and Naraku blasted his power at Koga. Koga slammed his back on the ground so hard that he easily knocked out. Naraku coldly said at Koga, "How dare you try to attack me." And Naraku blasted an even more powerful blast at Koga and Naraku disappeared. - KoKo moaned as she looked up into the bright sun. "Inuyasha," KoKo moaned. Inuyasha leaned over KoKo, crying…now hugging her. KoKo was confused, "Inuyasha…what's wrong?" KoKo sat up as she saw everyone standing around her, crying. KoKo's heart leaped as she got a lump in her throat when she saw a grave…she finally got the courage to ask, "Inuyasha…who's grave is that?" Inuyasha did not answer…he just hugged KoKo tighter. KoKo grabbed onto Inuyasha and started crying the hardest she has ever cried since her mother was killed. KoKo stood up and pulled out one of Kagome's arrows and pointed it at her heart. "KoKo, NO!" Inuyasha snatched the arrow away from KoKo before she killed herself. KoKo fell to the ground bursting into tears. Inuyasha sat next to KoKo but she refused to look or pay any attention to him. KoKo finally got up and ran off, also refusing to let anyone else stop her. - KoKo reached the shrine that separated her and Kagome's time and jumped in without any thought. 'I am never going to return to my time.' KoKo told herself with her heart torn into so many pieces that it would never be possible to get put back together. - When KoKo reached the other side of the shrine, she transformed into her smaller dog form and walked out of the shrine acting as if nothing was going on. KoKo stopped dead in her tracks as she saw a boy that looked her age looking at her. 'He looks familiar,' KoKo thought to herself, trying to think of who it was. "Hey, Goku! Hurry it up!" one of his friends called. 'That's who it is! It's Goku, the boy that I was going to school with when I was here before.'


	49. KoKo\'s New Journey On Her Own

"Goku…GOKU!" Goku startled awake as he saw his older brother, Kugo, standing above him. "It's time for school, you're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" Kugo hollered as he ran downstairs. When Kugo got downstairs, he stopped right in front of the couch and stared at KoKo's ears, as she still lied asleep. He leaned over, reached out his hands, and started rubbing the furry dog-ears. KoKo moved a bit; Kugo pulled back his hands as he stared at the dog demon, wondering if she was awake and noticed her crying in her sleep. "Koga…" KoKo silently cried. "KOGA!" KoKo quickly sat up with tears streaming down her cheeks one after the other, as she noticed that Koga was gone and she was at Goku's house. KoKo seemed to not have noticed Kugo as she sat on the couch looking down, crying. Kugo noticed the tears falling to the floor and asked, "What's wrong?" KoKo startled at a voice she had not recognized. KoKo stared up at Kugo and questioned, "You aren't going to ask why I'm here and why I have dog ears?" Kugo couldn't help but laugh and answered while smiling, "Goku explained everything to me last night."

"Oh…" is all KoKo could say. KoKo stood up, sighed, and headed for the front door. "Wait, where are you going?" Kugo asked. KoKo turned around and said, "Could you tell Goku that I'm going home for me? He'll understand…." KoKo turned back around and headed out the door for home. - "Hey, Kugo, have you seen my shoes?" Goku noticed his older brother staring at the front door and question, "Hey, Kugo, what are you looking at?" Goku stood in front of him and waved his arms. Kugo finally snapped out of it and told his impatient little brother that KoKo was heading home. "Oh, I thought she would stay a bit longer…"Goku mumbled in disappointment. - KoKo stared through the well that separated Goku's time and her time, and she jumped in. She finally reached the other side of the well and caught the scent of a wolf demon from her tribe and all of a sudden the pain shot up her veins once again, as she broke down in tears. "KoKo, is it really you!" KoKo looked up to see a familiar face. "Hey, Boonzie, Bunzie!" She ran up to give the two wolf demons and gave them a big, unsurprising hug. "So is their anything new going on?" KoKo curiously questioned, trying to quickly wipe away the tears before they saw them. 'I know I promised myself that I wasn't going to come back here, but I couldn't stand being away from here even though it brings so much pain back to me.' "Well actually we were just hoping that you would come back, because our wolf tribe is not wolf tribe without a leader," Bunzie told KoKo with a sad tone. "Oh, you guys, I'm sorry for leaving ya'll like I did. I should have known better than to just run off like that," KoKo apologized. - When the three wolf demons finally reached the wolf territory, KoKo ran to the small hut Koga had built for her and her daughter. Bunzie and Boonzie ran in front of KoKo right before she entered the hut and KoKo rudely questioned, "What in the hell is the matter with you two! I want to see my daughter!" KoKo pushed them out of the way and KoKo went inside only to see an empty hut. KoKo stopped dead in her tracks, quickly turned around, and yelled to the whole wolf territory which was now standing outside the hut, "Where in the hell is my daughter…where is Sheorie!" Bunzie ran in front of KoKo and said, "Don't worry, Inuyasha took her. As soon as you left, he took her because he didn't think we would be able to protect her. We tried stopping him, but he only threatened to kill us if we didn't leave him alone." - "Did Inuyasha say where he was going?" KoKo impatiently questioned the whole wolf tribe…no one knew where Inuyasha and the gang had gone. KoKo sighed and told the wolf tribe, "I'm sorry but the rest of you are going to have to take care of yourselves again; I'm going to go look for Inuyasha and the others." KoKo left without saying another word.


	50. Be My Escape

- "This should be a good place to stay for the night," Kagome suggested as she started to lay down a blanket. KoKo was asleep on Inuyasha's back, as he quietly laid her down on the blanket Kagome put out. "These logs would be good for a fire," Shippo excitedly said in a quiet voice. Sango smiled and happily said, "Those will be perfect, Shippo." Miroku agreed by shaking his head, as they made a small fire in the middle of everyone. "Damn sticks won't light," Inuyasha growled. "Shh, you'll wake KoKo!" Kagome whispered. Kagome opened up her bag and started searching inside, "Now I know they're in here somewhere…ha, found them." Kagome pulled out a box of matches and lit one. Inuyasha stared at it with amazement and watch Kagome light a small piece of fire and throw it into the small pile of logs. "There, that should do for at least half of the night," Kagome said.

- KoKo moaned a bit as she rolled around, sweating. Inuyasha looked over at her and rushed to her. Kagome rubbed her eyes and looked over at KoKo, "What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Everyone awoke to KoKo's moaning and watched Inuyasha compare the heat of KoKo's forehead to his. When Inuyasha put his hand on his forehead after KoKo's, he surprisingly said in a worried tone, "Oh, man, she's burning up!" Kagome quickly grabbed a bottle of water she took out of her bag earlier and started pouring it on KoKo's face. KoKo startled awake to everyone leaning over her with a concerned face. KoKo blinked from feeling cramped in and not having much space and confusingly questioned, "What's going on?" KoKo rushed to sit up and scrunched her face in pain. Inuyasha felt his heart start to race as he gently laid KoKo back. "In- Inuyasha," KoKo balled her hand up in a fast above her heart, "My heart…it feels like it's on fire." KoKo was in so much pain that her eyes started to water. Kagome scrambled through her bag for her first aid kit and pulled it out. She searched through it for medicine but couldn't find anything that would help ease the pain. KoKo's body eased and everyone realized the she had fainted from the high fever she had.

- She ran faster and faster trying to escape all the monsters chasing her. 'I need to get out of here,' KoKo thought to herself as she looked around for an escape. KoKo looked ahead and saw Koga standing there with his arms opened up. "Koga!" KoKo excitedly said as tears fell from her eyes and flowed down her cheeks. KoKo ran even faster trying to get to Koga, but he only seemed to be getting further away from her just as she thought she was getting closer. "Koga…" KoKo said, running out of breath. She tripped over some rocks and cut her foot, as pain struck through her leg like a bolt of lightning. The demons came dodging down on her and KoKo screamed. The monster turned into a giant wave of water and splashed over her.

- KoKo quickly sat up crying, awakening from the horrible nightmare. KoKo looked up at everyone with her eyes full of frightened tears. Inuyasha wrapped his arms tightly around KoKo, feeling relieved. Inuyasha finally let go and said to KoKo with a sort of shaky voice, "You really scared us…." KoKo looked up at Inuyasha with a confused look. "You were sweating with a really hit temperature and was moaning," Kagome worriedly said, trying to fix the confusion. KoKo looked down and closed her eyes, as tears fell out of her eyes. "KoKo." KoKo looked up at the sound of Inuyasha's worried tone, "What were you dreaming about?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "How do you know she was dreaming?" Inuyasha ignored her. KoKo spoke with a shaky voice because of a lump in her throat, "I-it w-was…Koga, I tried to run to him but he kept getting farther and farther away from me," KoKo broke down in tears. Shippo walked up to KoKo with Sheorie and handed her to KoKo. KoKo gladly held her daughter with her arms cradled. KoKo cried with a smile as she talked to her and Koga's baby, "You're all I have left of his scent," KoKo hugged Sheorie and whispered but where everyone could hear her, "I won't let Naraku or anyone else hurt you."

- The light of the moon shown down on everyone as they slept with the low fire. KoKo lying there with her daughter with Shippo next to the baby; Inuyasha and Kagome sharing a blanket; Sango and Miroku lying on the same blanket as Kagome and Inuyasha with Kirara next to Sango.


End file.
